Armor In Love with Meteor
by bluenonoe
Summary: The new chapter 20 is out! A story that takes Erza and Jellal start their adventure together. Many things happened to them and they faced it together. But,things getting tougher and sometimes Erza needs Jellal's help. What will Jellal do to Erza? Or what things that could possibly happen in front of them? READ,RATE,and REVIEW
1. Plan To Freedom

Armor In Love With Meteor

_**A/N : Hi,everyone! Bluenonoe here! This is my first time writing a fanfic here so forgive me for my bad grammar. So enjoy!**_

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1 : Plan to Freedom

Well,it was a week after the Oracion Seis arc happen. And Erza who layed on bed still remembered about the time that Jellal was caught by the new council army.

_**FLASHBACK**_

After fighting Zero,all of them who fought against Oracion Seis was rested their selves on ground.

Then,Erza was talked with Jellal. She thanked Jellal for helped the team defeated Oracion Seis. Erza asked Jellal, "What are you going to do from here on?"

Jellal didn't know how to answer that and asked himself what are he going to do from here on. Erza said again, "Where ever you are,I always be with you. Even that we must fighting again. I'm always with you".

Jellal surprised and both Erza and Jellal heard a scream from Ichiya because he wanted to pee and he was blocked by a rune magic.

The new council army came and Lahar who in front of the army was about to took all of Oracion Seis member. And he also wanted to took Jellal because he destroyed the council and the other bad things that he done.

Jellal gave him self to that army. Erza thought that she can stop this. Suddenly,Natsu attacking the army to stop took Jellal and the others followed Natsu too. Jellal was surprised and tell them to stop.

"STOP!" ,said Erza loudly. "You can take him,with you". Jellal eyes widened and then he grinned. Lahar and the army took Jellal to the kart where they brought the prisoner to the jail.

On the way to that kart,he smiled to Erza and he said, "Scarlett,that's the way I will never forget you." Erza eyes widened and she held her tears that about to fell down from her eyes.

After the army took Jellal. Erza was sat in some place and cried. Her tears couldn't stop because she doesn't want to lost him again.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh,God. I can't stop thinking about him",Erza said. "How can I suppose to sleep if i always think about him!"

In the morning, she woke up,she still sleepy and it's already 8 AM,so she took a shower quickly and made a coffee so she didn't felt sleepy anymore.

But,when she opened the door,Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Happy in front of Erza . All of them greeted Erza and then Erza grinned.

"Let's go to the guild together,Erza",the blonde girl said. "Okay,let's go",the scarlett girl said.

Few minutes passed when they walked from Erza's house to Fairy Tail guild. And when they entered into the guild,Erza sat in the bar near Master Makarov and Mirajane.

Erza asked,"Mira,do you have any strawberry cheesecake?" Mira replied,"Sure! Here you go!" Erza smiled happily because she can enjoyed another strawberry cheesecake.

Master Makarov looked at Erza. He worried about Erza condition because she not looked like he expected."Erza,are you okay?",Master Makarov asked."Yes,I'm alright. What's the matter?",Erza replied. "Well,you look like you need to get some rest. Go home and get some rest Erza."Master Makarov said."No,I'm alright. I just get here!",Erza yelled."Well,what's bother you then?",Master Makarov asked."Well,maybe you the one that I should tell about my problem. It's about him. I just can't stop worry about him. I always think,what gonna happen to him in that prison. Maybe he has been tortured by the guards there."said Erza."You mean Jellal Fernandes,right? I know how you feel Erza. And I know he is innocent."Erza surprised and asked Master Makarov,"How do you know that Jellal is innocent?"."Well,I think that woman Ultear,is brainwashing him when he was caught at that tower." . "And why don't you prove it to the council?",Erza asked. "I think that the council will not believe it,they need a real prove that they can see it.",Master Makarov said calmly.

"That council sucks you know. They just not believe what people say!",Erza said loudly."Calm down,Erza. I know that you want free Jellal from that prison. Well,take these 5 Wishing Bombs.",Master Makarov said."What? Wishing Bomb?",Erza said curiously."Yes,Wishing Bomb. It will grant all your wish with the smoke after you explode just can grant 3 wish with one bomb. The explode is not making the usual explode sound either. And is explode can destroy everything.",Master Makarov said."Well,that is a very useful bomb?",asked Erza."Yes,it is. If you want to free Jellal you must take these when you go ,let me tell you the plan. First,…..",Master Makarov whispered to Erza about that plan."I understand Master and actually that is a good idea. Thank you very much,Master! I owe you one!",Erza said cheerly."Ohh… That's okay. I just want to make my guild's member is happy as ever. But,you must doing it this very night. Now,go along!",Master Makarov said to her loudly.""Yes,Master!",Erza said loudly and her tears fell down from her eyes because she happy that finally she can free Jellal from that awful prison.

"Erza!",said Master Makarov."I believe that you will need a help,so bring Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Happy."."But, should I bring them?",asked Erza."All of them is gonna be a help for this mission!",said Master Makarov angrily."I'm sorry,Master. I understand,I will bring them",said Erza.

After Erza and Master Makarov finished their conversation,Erza came to the table where Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Happy sat. "Hi,guys.",Erza said when she wipe her tears. "Are you just crying?",Gray asked. "No,I'm not. I think my eyes are little itchy so I scratch it.",Erza said. "Umm..,Guys,do you have any plan this night",Erza asked."Nope!",all of them said."Well,I have a mission for you,so I want you to come at Fairy Hills at night",said Erza."What actually gonna we do,Erza?",asked Natsu."I tell you when we start the mission.",said Erza. "Okay,then. We meet you there",said Lucy.

_**Okay,folks. That is for this chapter. Sorry,if my grammar is bad. Really,really sorry.I just learning,because English my second language. And please review and tell me if I spell something wrong or you not understand in this chapter. Well,for the next chapter maybe for this weekend or 2 weeks from now because I have school program for my grade that called 'Live In',live with the villagers and bla bla bla for a week. Wish me luck and bye!.**_


	2. Action!

Armor in Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hi,guys. I'm back with new chapter in this fic. And thank you very much for the review from you who read the previous chapter. Please forgive me if my grammar is bad. Enjoy!_**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 2 : Action!

It was 7 PM and Erza sat in front of Fairy Hills waiting for Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Happy. Then,Erza saw a someone and something with pink hair,dark blue hair,blonde hair ,and flying cat. It's Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Happy came to the Fairy Hills. Natsu greeted Erza,"Yo! Erza" ." So what are we gonna do this night",Gray asked. "Well,don't get to surprise if I tell you this. We here on the mission to rescue Jellal from that prison",Erza said. "What? Jellal?",Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Happy shocked. "I told you not to surprise! I don't want someone hear it except us!",said Erza."Sorry,our mistake.",Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Happy said."Well,we're know what should we do tonight. Let's go!",Erza said.

Then,all of them went to the prison. They had to walk because they didn't want Natsu got a motion sick again if they use a transportation like train. When they walked to the prison,Gray asked Erza about the plan,"How we suppose to free him? Are we just gonna break through that prison by ourself? How we suppose to do when we got caught up by those prison guards?". "Relax,Gray. Everything is gonna be fine. Master has told me the plan to rescue him.",said Erza."Master? Is he supporting this too?",Lucy asked. "Yes,of course. He know the prove that Jellal is innocent,but he afraid that the council don't accept that.",explained Erza. "Hey,look everyone! I think we are about to arrive!",said Happy. "You're right,Happy. Let's go!",said Natsu. "Wait,Natsu! We are not gonna pass that gate. Master has told me how to get in without passing that gate.",said Erza. So they were finally in front of that gate.

"Natsu,you're idiot! Don't you see that the guard is in that tower in the side of that gate?",Lucy yelled. "Idiot as usual.",said Gray. "What did you just said,ice pervert!",said Natsu angrily. "Is it bother you,flame head!",said Gray. "Brukk! "Ouch,it hurts!",said Natsu and Gray. "This is not the right time to fight! Both of you!",Erza yelled. "Forgive us,Erza-san!",Natsu and Gray cried. "Now,let me tell you the plan. Here I got this wi-",Erza words cutted by Lucy. "Wishing Bomb? Oh My God,I'm really want to have those! Where did you get that Erza?",asked Lucy. "I got it from Master.",said Erza. "Oh… Well I think those bombs gonna we use for this plan,is that right Erza?",asked Lucy. "Yeah,we gonna use these.",said Erza. Then Erza took one of that bomb and threw it while she was wished that the guards in the tower beside the gate is sleeping. It exploded and the guards suddenly slept. "That easy one.",said Gray. After used that bomb,Erza used the rope that she brought to climb the wall beside the tower. "Why don't we pass that gate Erza? Since they are now fall asleep.",said Natsu. "Well,if we use the gate,it may wake the guards again because the sound that we make when we open the gate.",said Erza. "Oh… That makes sense. You're right Erza",said Natsu. "C'mon guys,let's climb this wall.",said Erza.

Now they are inside and looking for the prison where Jellal is. Luckily,they found a list of all prisoner that arrest in there. And Jellal is in the tower where all the big criminals are arrest. So they hurried go to that tower and they found themselves two guards before they arrive there. "Lucy! I got an idea. How about to use Lyra,your spirit to make them sleep.",whispered Erza. "Why don't you just use that bomb?",whispered Lucy. "Well,i don't want to use all of them. I want to keep it some.",whispered Erza. Lucy opened the gate to summon Lyra. "Lucy,which song that you want me to play?",whispered Lyra. "Just sing a song that make those guards fall asleep",whispered Lucy. Lyra sang a song and all of the guards heard it and they fell asleep. "Yay! You did it! Thanks,Lyra",said Lucy. "Your welcome",said Lyra. Lyra left and the team continue their mission.

It was pitch dark in that tower,so Erza asked Natsu to light the way with his fire. As Erza remembered,Jellal is in the top floor of the tower. The team hurried go to the top floor. In the top floor of the tower,Erza call Jellal quietly. "Jellal. Jellal,where are you" . When Erza still call him,Jellal heard Erza voice. "Erza? Is.. that you?". Erza heard his voice and followed it and finally Erza reach Jellal's prison. "Jellal..? Are you here?",asked Erza. "Yeah. I'm here.",replied Jellal. Erza took the second bomb and wished the gate is explode. The gate is explode and Erza enter Jellal's prison. "Erza,what are you doing here?",asked Jellal. "I'll tell you later.",replied Erza. Suddenly,Erza punched Jellal stomach and made him unconscious. "Oh God. What did I just do? I punched him? I'm really really sorry Jellal." Erza look at his unconscious face,and her face turned all red. "What am I doing? I'm just wasting my time looking at his cute face!",Erza said quietly. Erza putted Jellal in her shoulder and ran as fast as they can to the gate. The guards that guarding the tower where Jellal was prisoned are half awake. Then Gray and Natsu punched those guards and made the guards unconscious. "Happy,will you take Jellal across that gate? It's kinda heavy.",asked Erza. "Aye! I will do it!",replied Happy. Happy took Jellal and they flew up across the wall. When Erza in the top of the wall Erza threwed the third bomb and wished that the council doesn't know anything about Jellal and Jellal's prison is fixed. It exploded and the wishes were granted. And they went back to Fairy Hills. When they arrived at Fairy Hills, "Thanks,guys. For helped me for this mission.",said Erza. "Your welcome. You are our friend afterall. So we help you anytime!",replied Natsu. "Okay,see ya tomorrow guys!",said Erza. "See ya tomorrow,too!",Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Happy replied.

Erza take Jellal to her room without being seen by everyone. And finally they reach at Erza's room. "Well,my punch is strong enough to make him unconscious.",said Erza when looking at his face. "KYAAA! Why is he so damn handsome and cute! I just can't stop looking at him! And why my heart beats so fast! And my face all red!",said Erza. "You look so dirty honey… I mean Jellal. Let's take you for a bath." Erza take him to her bathroom and starting to wash him.

**_That's it folks! That's my second chapter for this this kinda weird or you not understand,forgive me. And please review. PLEASE! I mean it. Please review! And sorry if my grammar is bad or much worse than previous chapter. It's my second language after all,so sorry if I do mistakes. See ya!_**


	3. New member

Armor In Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hi,guys. Back for new chapter here. Thanks a lot for all of you who review my story. Well,actually I'm in the middle of facing my mid semester test so wish me luck. And sorry for my bad grammar. Enjoy!_**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 3 : New member.

It was in her bath room,Erza took Jellal a bath. She washed him slowly and smoothly and try not to waking him up. After took him to bath,Erza layed him on bed and wiped the water from his body. Then Erza searching for any men clothes and pants for Jellal in her wardrobe. She didn't found any of them,so she hurried herself to buy him a clothes and pants,also a shoes. When she arrived at the store,there are so many clothes,pants,and shoes. She needs to pick that fits him. Erza searching for any clothes,pants,and shoes that fits him. She decided to pick a black T-Shirt,a blue jeans,and black sneakers. She also picked 6 more clothes and pants,2 sandals,and 1 shoe. She went to the cashier with the least customer who want to pay,so she can quickly go home. When her turns to pay,the cashier said that all of them cost 15000 Jewels. Sure she has a lot of money,it's for him after all. She back to Fairy Hills and went to her room. Jellal still unconscious,and Erza relieved for that. Slowly Erza dress him with the new clothes and pants that she bought. "*Yawn* I'm tired.",said Erza. Erza came near of him and kiss his cheek "Goodnight,Jellal. I love you". And suddenly,Jellal face turns red.

The next morning,Erza was thinking what should she make for breakfast. "I better make a sandwich",said Erza. When Erza preparing the breakfast,Jellal woke up. "Huh? Where am i? Who changes my clothes?",said Jellal confused. He got out from bed and then he found out that he saw Erza making a sandwich. "Erza.. What are you doing?",asked Jellal. "Umm...M-morning Jellal. D-do you sleep w-well?,replied Erza nervously. "Yeah. But last night I saw you in my prison. And why I'm suddenly here?",asked Jellal. "Well,I've promised myself to get you out from that prison.",replied Erza when she serve the sandwiches. "But why must I free from that prison. I'm a bad guy. I once tried to kill you. I'm a monster!",said Jellal. "Calm down,Jellal. It's okay. I forgive you.",said Erza. "But I..",Jellal words cutted by Erza when Erza put her finger on his lips."Jellal,I told you it's okay. I forgive you. Forget about it now,okay. Now,let's eat this sandwiches. We are about to go to Fairy Tail after this.",said Erza. When they finished,Erza give Jellal the new shoes that she bought last night. "Here. I bought you a new shoes. I think it fits you.",said Erza when her face smiling. "Thanks,Erza. How should I pay you?",asked Jellal. "It's okay. No need to pay.",replied Erza. "Well,I should pay it. I feel guilty if I not.",said Jellal. Suddenly,Jellal gives Erza a kiss on her lips and Erza face all red. "Jellal.. W-what did you..",said Erza nervously. "C'mon,Erza. You say we should go to Fairy Tail.",said Jellal. "Oh yeah. Hehe… Thanks for remind me. Let's go then.",said Erza. And finally they go to Fairy Tail

They now in front of the gate of Fairy Tail. "Erza,what actually gonna we do here?",asked Jellal. "We gonna add you as a member of Fairy Tail! Now let's come in!",replied Erza. Erza opened the door and suddenly all of the members of Fairy Tail looking at Erza and Jellal come in. "Jellal! Long time no see!",said Natsu. "Hi,Natsu. Long time no see you too!",replied Jellal. "Erza. So you bring him here?",asked Master Makarov. "Yeah. I want you to add him as Fairy Tail member.",replied Erza. "Well….. WELCOME,JELLAL! WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! Please go to Mirajane to place your Fairy Tail tattoo.",said Master Makarov loudly. "Hi Jellal,welcome to Fairy Tail! Where should I put your Fairy Tail tattoo?",asked MIrajane. "Here. On my right arm.",replied Jellal. "What colour should it be?",asked Mirajane again. "Umm… How about scarlett?",replied Jellal. "Oh,I have that colour! Here you go!",said Mirajane. "Thanks,Mirajane.",said Jellal. "Your welcome!",replied Mirajane. After Jellal received a Fairy Tail tattoo on his arm,Master Makarov stands on Fairy Tail stage and have something to announce. "People of Fairy Tail. Today in this very pleased day, we have a new member. He is Jellal. Let's cheer for him and let's go for a feast!",said Master Makarov cheerly. The feast begin and all of them are having fun. Jellal come to see Erza,"So this is Fairy Tail,huh? I think this place is sure fun."."Of course it's fun. It's Fairy Tail after all,the place where we can have fun. But sometimes we need to serious too.",said Erza. They enjoying the feast until 7 PM. And when they are arrived at Fairy Hills,Levy asked,"Erza,is boys allowed to live in our place?"."I know is not allowed,but he doesn't have any place to live. Just give couple of days,to find him money and renting the house.",said Erza. "Take it easy,Erza. But you must doing it faster,or someone will be mad!",said Levy. "Thanks,Levy. And don't tell the others about this or else. Just tell the others that Jellal here because he doesn't have a place to live.",warned Erza."Okay,okay. Good night,and enjoy your date!",said Levy."Levy! Go away!",said Erza while she is blushing. "Relax,Erza. Just enjoy this night together okay.",said Jellal. Then,they were laying on grass while looking at the night sky. "Erza,can I ask you about something?",asked Jellal. "Sure,you can ask anything. What is it Jellal?",replied Erza. "What you think about me?",asked Jellal. "About you,huh? What I know about you,that you are a kind caring person. You once saved me from the guards back in the tower. When we were a kid,we've been enslaved to build that tower. We were in the same jail,and you always help me and the other friends. You promised that someday,we will escape that tower. The other time that you saved me from the guards,you captured by the other guards. I looking for you everywhere and I found out that you turned into bad guy and tried to kill me. But,I know from deep in my heart,you are a kind person. Actually,I love you,Jellal. But I don't know how to express it to you.",replied Erza. "Maybe,when I was revived,I only knew your name. Maybe because I love you too.",said Jellal. Jellal smiled and Erza looked at his cute face. Erza blushed. "How about this.",said Erza. Then,he kissed his lips,and rose up. "Umm… I-I think I've e-expressed m-my l-love to you. I-I'll be prepare y-your bed n-now.",said Erza shyly. Erza ran back to her room fast,and Jellal surprise with the kiss. All his face is red too. When she ran to her room,she spoke with her self, "What have you done,Erza. You kissed him? But I love him so much. How I suppose to face him if he angry because I kissed him? But he said that he love me too,so he won't be angry. Aarrrgghhh! What should I do? What should I do!". Suddenly,Bisca got out from her room and saw Erza spoke with herself, "What are you doing,Erza? You seem panic because of something. Is something bother you?". "No,is not your business by the way. Excuse me.",replied Erza. Then,Erza continue to walk to her room. "Erza face all red. Is she just met her boyfriend?",said Bisca quietly. Jellal who want to find Erza,entered Fairy Hills. He met Levy inside. "Hi,Jellal. Do you want to find Erza? She was in her room.",said Levy. "Thanks,Levy. But,I know this is a not boys allowed place. How should I avoid the girls here without anyone seeing me?",asked Jellal. "Don't worry,Jellal. I told everybody that you here because you don't have place to live for.",replied Levy. "Okay,thanks again. I forgot Erza told you to that.",said Jellal. Jellal hurriedly go to Erza's room,and finally he got to Erza's room. "*knocking* Erza. Are you there?",asked Jellal in front of the door. "Yes,I'm here. Wait a sec!",replied Erza. "Oh no. Oh no! He came! What should I say? If he angry what should I say? I'd better open the door. I don't want him waitng there for so long",said Erza quietly. "Umm.. Welcome,Jellal. Please come in.",said Erza with smiley face. "Erza. I want to tell you something.",said Jellal. "OH NO! I think he gonna be angry to me!",said Erza to herself. Suddenly,Jellal kissed her lips. "Is he not angry?",thought Erza. "Erza,I just want to kiss your back. You'd kiss me,so it's my turn to kiss you back. I love you forever,Erza.",said Jellal when he grinned and blushed. Erza surprised by that and she blushed too. Then,Erza hugged Jellal. "I love you too,Jellal. Forever.". Suddenly,a sound heard from Jellal's stomach. "Ups… I think I need to fill my stomach.",said Jellal when he chuckled. "I've prepared some dinner,let's eat then.",said Erza. They enjoying their dinner together and having a fun time together.

**_That's enough for this chapter. If you think is kinda weird,forgive me and if this so romantic,thank you very much. Sorry for my bad grammar anyway,it's my second language. If all of my chapters are short,forgive me. I will continue to study for my mid semester test. Don't forget to review,everyone! Because maybe your review will be an inspiration for the next chapter. For the next update,maybe not next week. Because after my test finish on Friday,my school held a camp for the scouting team until Sunday. I'm the part of the scouting team,so I must join it and for updating this story,maybe not possible. So sorry if I late updating my story. Bye for now!_**


	4. First mission

Armor In Love with Meteor

**_Hi guys,back for new chapter of this story. And yay! My test is over and I'm so tired because of the camp activity after my test,I got hiking and my legs are so tired and I must go to school tomorrow. Duh… Thanks again for all of you reviewers to review my story. Especially for Yuki Kusanagi who told me to fix my writing for the advice and I will do my best for that! :D . Sorry for the bad grammar and the important thing is.. Enjoy! :D_**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4 : First mission.

Is was a nice sunny day,Jellal and Erza go to Fairy Tail. On the way to Fairy Tail,"Jellal,do you want to go to work today? Since you need some money to rent a house.",asked the scarlett hair girl. "Well,if you want to,I follow you then.",replied the blue hair boy.

They finally arrived at Fairy Tail. Then,the pink dressed girl welcome them,"Good morning,Jellal. Good morning,Erza.". "Good morning,Mirajane!",replied both of Jellal and Erza. Then,Jellal and Erza go to the bar where Mirajane stand. "Jellal,why don't you go to quest board to find a job? I know you need some money for living. There is still so many quest on that board. Pick one that you want.",asked Mirajane. "Okay,then. Thanks for the advice!",replied Jellal.

"Which one should I pick?",thought Jellal. When Jellal was choosing which job should he take,Erza came. "Have you choose the job that you want?",asked Erza. "Umm… I'm kinda confuse choosing them. There is so lot of quest. Do you have any idea what should I choose?",asked Jellal. "Actually, I did found one that suits you. Here,take a look.",replied Erza.

"It says : Help wanted! Please guard my museum at night. It seems that someone suspicious is going to steal a dark item at my museum. If you can defeat that person,I'll give you 700.000 Jewels. Thanks.",said Jellal. "What class is that mission?",asked Erza. "Is an A class mission.",replied Jellal. "I think that will be a perfect job for you. C'mon,let's give it to Mirajane.",said Erza.

"Mira-san,I will take this job.",said Jellal. "This job? It arrived last night you know. I think you should go there immediately. That museum is far from here. Erza,you will help Jellal too?",asked Mirajane. "Yeah,just helping him finish his job easily.",replied Erza. "Well then,I will give you the address. Good luck!",said Mirajane.

They leave Fairy Tail to do their job. "I think we should get a train to go to that museum.",said Erza. They arrived to the train station and get their tickets. They got in the train and find a seat.

"Jellal,why you look so…nervous?",asked Erza. "Wh-what? Oh.. It's my first job,so I'm afraid I failed my job.",replied Jellal. "It's okay Jellal. Don't be so nervous! Just believe yourself that you can do it. I always believe I can do my job and in the end,I successfully did it!",said Erza. "Hehe…. Thanks Erza.",said Jellal when he chuckled.

It's 5.30 PM and they arrived at the town where the museum is. It's a town that surrounded by forest. And there is a mountain in the north of the city. Finally,they found the museum and found the owner of the museum. "Hello. My name is Toji. I'm the owner of this museum. Are you from Fairy Tail?",asked Toji "Yeah,we are.",replied Jellal.

"Let me explain you more clearly about this quest. I heard there is someone,a dark mage,who like to use certain dark items. He usually stole the items in the museums that collect dark items. Almost all of the museums that collect dark items have been stolen by that dark mage. And the only museum that collect dark item is my museum. So I need your help,if you can help guard this item from that dark mage.",said Toji.

"What thing that should we guard about?",asked Erza. "Here. It a 'Undeath Liquid'. This liquid will revive the dead,such like monsters or the others. Be careful when you fighting him! I think he used a dark items that increase his powers. I leave it to you know.",said Toji.

"Revive the death,huh? That's scary.",said Erza. "We're not gonna let him steal that! C'mon let's do our job. If any trouble come to you,just call me. I will protect you. I've promised my self to protect you from any ? I will guard the front door,you the back door.",said Jellal. "Okay.",said Erza. Erza all silence and the 'protect you from any harm' echoing in her head. "I will too,Jellal.",said Erza while walking to the back door.

The sun setted,Erza and Jellal stand at their post. Suddenly,in Erza's post,Erza heard something outside. "Who's there?",asked Erza. Then,Erza saw a fast black shadow go to the right of her. "Who is it? Stop playing hide and seek with me!",said Erza. When Erza look inside of the museum,she saw a person shape near the 'Undeath Liquid' gallery. Erza hurried herself to go to the gallery. She saw that dark mage. He about to take the 'Undeath Liquid'. He successfully take that 'Undeath Liquid' and ran away.

She after him to the front door and said,"Jellal! Behind you! He is coming!". Jellal see that person and after him as fast as he can. Erza behind Jellal chasing that dark mage and they found out that they are now in the forest.

"Erza,are you okay? Is he hurt you?",asked Jellal. "I'm fine. Let's go find him",replied Erza. While Erza and Jellal walking,Erza stepped at something. "What the-",said Erza. Erza fall into that dark mage's trap. It was a powered lightning net that she fell into and that lightning attack Erza. "Aaaaahhhhhh!",screamed Erza. "Hahaha…! What a foolish girl. Don't you ever stop my way! I will taking her,then. Hahaha!",said the dark mage. "Hey,you! Return her back to me!",said Jellal. He ran away and Jellal chasing him.

"It's too dark here! I can't him Erza!",said Jellal. While he walking he shout,"Erza! Erza! Where are you?". The dark mage stop at the mountain in the forest and rest for a bit. He looking at that dark item he got at the museum. "Umm… What is this? I never see this dark item. I should find out soon after I defeat these fools." "Uhh… Where am I? Jellal,where are you?",said Erza lowly. Jellal finally got himself on a mountain and he found Erza. He don't see the dark mage around Erza so he run to her. "Erza,are you alright? You have a serious injury!",said Jellal. "Jellal.. You.. here… I'm..okay.. *gasp* Jellal.. behind you!",said Erza. "What?",said Jellal shockly. Suddenly he got a punch from that dark mage.

"So you have found me again! Still gonna take this thing? You must defeat me first if you want to get it.",said the dark mage. "You made Erza hurt! I won't let you go away this time. I will kill you for sure!",said Jellal loudly. "Kill me? Heheh… Impossible!",said the dark mage.

A purple magic circle appear and the dark mage cast a magic. He attack Jellal with a big blast. Jellal avoided it and he uses his magic,a yellow circle appear and Jellal cast magic to attack the dark mage with several light arrows. The dark mage avoid it,but the last arrow suddenly hitted him with a full speed.

Erza,who still in the net,trapped,looked at Jellal. Erza remembered Jellal when they were a children. He will fight for her,to protect her. Now,Jellal do it when Erza is seriously hurt. Suddenly both Jellal and the dark mage can't use their magic power because they are already run out. Jellal tired and so the dark mage,but suddenly the dark mage use blade from his pocket to hit Jellal stomach. Jellal's blood spille out from his body.

"*groaning* Erza.. I'm sorry..I failed… to.. protect..you..",said Jellal slowly. "Hahaha… I defeated you! I am the strongest mage in the world! Hahaha!",said the dark mage loudly. "Jellal… Oh no..!",said Erza. "Hey! Come on get up. I'm still not finish with you!",said the dark mage when he kick Jellal. "*sobbing* Stop.. Stop hurting Jellal..!",said Erza. "Aw… Look at your girlfriend. She crying for you now!",said the dark mage. "STOP HURTING JELLAL!",said Erza loudly. When Erza screamed,the net destroyed and Erza attack the dark mage with her swords. "Why..you..hurt..Jellal?",said Erza loudly while attacking the dark mage with her swords. Erza keep attacking the dark mage until the edge of the mountain. "Whoa whoa whoa. You not let me fall from this mountain,right?",said Erza. "Hmm.. Let me see… What about… This!",said Erza. Erza punched the dark mage and then he fall from the mountain.

After that,Erza come to Jellal. "Jellal. Jellal! Are you okay? Please talk to me!",said Erza. "I'm fine but..argh.. My stomach is hurt",said Jellal lowly. "Let me see your stomach.",said Erza when she opening his shirt. "*gasp* Jellal! That is a very serious injury. Wait.. Let me bandage your stomach.",said Erza. When Erza bandaging Jellal's stomach,Jellal said,"Erza.. I'm sorry… I failed to protect you..". "*sobbing*No! You wrong! You always protect me and you never fail! Hold still! I almost finish bandaging you.",said Erza. Erza continue bandaging Jellal's stomach "….Now is done!",said Erza. "…Thank you…very much…Er..za…",said Jellal slowly. Then Jellal close his eyes. "*sobbing* Jellal? Jellal! Please wake up!",said Erza.

Suddenly,Erza remember all of good things that Erza and Jellal done when they were a children. Erza tears are falling from her eyes and she put her head on his chest. "*sobbing* ..Jellal.. I once lost you…..I don't want to lose you again…Please! Stay with me…I love you,Jellal…More than anything else…Whenever I look at you…I always weak…My thought it just you,you,and you…Please,Jellal…I lonely without you…Please…Don't leave me…",said Erza.

Erza tired and she slept on Jellal's chest while closing her face with it. The sun rise and Erza wake up. "Jellal..Are you still not wake up! Don't leave me,Jellal!",said Erza. Suddenly,Jellal's eyes opened. "..Erza?..",said Jellal. Erza hugged Jellal and then Jellal startled. "*sobbing*Jellal…I know you never leave me!",said Erza. "Of course I will never leave you! You are my love and I shouldn't leave my lovely Erza.",said Jellal. Suddenly,Jellal kiss Erza. Erza face turned red as usual.

"Um.. Jellal. When you unconscious,I fought the dark mage and suddenly I realized that I forgot to get back that 'Undeath Liquid' for him! Oh no… I failed your first job! This is so embarrassing. What should I do? I think that museum owner will be mad to us.",said Erza. "Erza,stop worrying that. I've got that liquid. Here *showing the liquid to Erza*. It's so hard to took it back. I use my Meteor magic so I can move fast to get that liquid. Don't worry,Erza. We cleared our job!",said Jellal. "Phew.. I thought you gonna be mad because I lost that liquid.",said Erza. "Erza,I never gonna be angry to you. Even that you make a mistake that can make me angry,I never be angry to you. We just gonna face it together,because your mistake is my mistake too!",said Jellal when he grinned. "Thanks,Jellal.",said Erza.

They leave the forest and go back to the museum to return the liquid. "Ah.. You finally come back! Are you managed to saved it?",asked Toji. "Yes,it's almost get steal by the dark mage,but we can managed to take it back. Here,we'll return it back.",said Jellal. "Thank you,young man. And also you young lady. As a prize I will give you 700.000 jewels. Here you go! Thanks for your help!"said Toji. "We will leave now,thanks for the money.",said Erza. "My pleasure.",said Toji.

After saying goodbye to Toji,they leave that town and they arrive at Fairy Tail. "Welcome back,Jellal and Erza. Did you completed your job,Jellal?",asked Mirajane. "Yeah. But if Erza not there,maybe I fail the quest.",replied Jellal. "Aw.. That's so sweet! Now,do you manage to get a house to rent?",asked Mirajane. "Nope. But we will find it soon.",replied Jellal. Jellal and Erza take a rest at the table and the blonde hair girl come. "Hi Erza. Hi Jellal. Did you said that you need a house to rent? I think I found a house that for rent. It's just 70.000 jewels. It located next to my house. We will go there tomorrow,okay?",said Lucy. "Okay. Thanks for your help,Lucy.",said Jellal. "Now let's rest and we go tomorrow to see the house.",said Erza.

**_This chapter is D-O-N-E_**. **_My fingers are tired writing this but this is for you. Forgive me if the story kinda weird,the grammars bad,and so the others. If you think this story romantic,thank you very very very very very much! Don't forget to review. I hope you like my story. See you for another chapter!_**


	5. A home to live

Armor In Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hi,everyone. This is the chapter 5 of this story. Sorry for the late update,my school give me to much tasks that must be done on this week. By the way,thanks for all reviewers that review my story. I've got a result for my math test and I got 60! _****TT_TT_. I'm bad with Math actually :D_. _Well,let's go to the chapter. Enjoy._**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 5 : A home to live.

Tomorrow after the previous mission, Jellal and Erza are ready to see the house that Lucy told yesterday. Jellal who wear a black shirt with blue sleeveless under shirt and jeans. Also Erza who wear red shirt and white shorts. Erza ask Jellal about her outfit,"How do I look?". "It's cute and fits you,Erza.",said Jellal when he grinned. "That outfit look very good on you. C'mon,let's go to Fairy Tail.",said Erza.

When they arrived at Fairy Tail,the blonde hair girl greet them. "Hi Erza. Hi Jellal.",said Lucy. Jellal grinned at Lucy and Erza replied Lucy,"Hi Lucy. Are you ready to show us the house that you told yesterday?",asked Erza. "Yup! Follow me!",replied Lucy.

While walking,Erza asked Lucy about the house. "The house actually is near my house. Let me describe the house. When I looked at the house,it's almost like my house. Just the color is different with my house. The house color is gray.",said Lucy. Lucy continue describing the house until they arrive at the house.

When they arrived,they meet the owner of the house that about to rent. "Good morning. May I help you?",asked the owner. "Umm.. We about to rent that house? How much it costs?",asked Jellal. "Oh.. This house? It costs 140.000 jewels and each month you must pay 70.000 jewels to 's Including the electricity,and the water. Is the best that I can give you.",replied the owner. "Hey, it's cheap. I'm going to rent it.",said Jellal. "That's a fast decision. But it's worth.",said Lucy.

"Here,140.000 jewels.",said Jellal while giving the owner the money. "Thanks,young man. Here the key. Enjoy your house!",said the owner. "Let's take a look at the house.",said Erza. The first floor is for living room,bathroom and kitchen. And the second floor is for bedroom and another bathroom. "Whoa! The bedroom is pretty large. I'm so jealous.",said Lucy. "The living room,the kitchen,and the bathrooms are set with its furniture.",said Erza.

"Oh! Is that the time! Sorry guys,I must go to see Natsu. See you later!",said Lucy. Lucy leave the house. "Well,I think we should buy a bed and another furniture to add your room.",said Erza. "Okay. Let's go to furniture shop.",said Jellal.

They arrive at the furniture shop and looking for any furniture that they want to. After bought some furniture,they return to Jellal's home and start to move the furnitures to Jellal's bedroom. "C'mon Erza. Let's move this furniture into my house.",said Jellal. "Okay then.",replied Erza.

Jellal open his shirt so he just wear his white under shirt and jeans. They starting to move it into the house. When Erza want to pull the wardrobe by herself,the wardrobe almost want to fall,Erza scream and Jellal quickly hold it with his back so it won't fall to her. "*grinned* Got it! Careful next time,okay?",said Jellal while holding the wardrobe with his back. Erza looking at his eyes and his face. Erza shy because she not careful."O..kay. Thanks,Jellal.",said Erza. "C'mon. Let's lift this together into my room or 'our room'.",said Jellal.

Jellal's room now is filled with the furnitures that Jellal and Erza bought. In his room,there is a bed,sofa,desk and chair,bookshelf,and wardrobe. The room just like the usual bedroom. Jellal tired and so Erza. Erza made some ice tea for Jellal and herself. "Jellal,here have some cold drink. I made it for you.*smiling*",said Erza. "Thanks,Erza. You're always kind like it used to when we still a children.",said Jellal. "Hehe… Thanks. I will put this on that table",replied Erza. Then,Erza putted the ice teas on the table which beside Jellal.

They enjoying their ice tea. Erza and Jellal lying on the carpet. Jellal stretched his right arm and Erza leaning on his shoulder. "Jellal,I think I feel comfy about this home. I just fell I want to live in this house.",said Erza. "Just come visit my house to stay for days. If you want to.",replied Jellal. "Of course! I will visit you everyday. And if I have a free time,I stay in your house.",said Erza. "Thanks,Erza. I know you never leave me.*grinned*",replied Jellal.

"Yawn.. I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap for a moment.",said Jellal. "Okay.",replied Erza. Jellal closed his eyes. He looks very tired. "Oh,Jellal. If I'm with you,I never lose a sight of you. Everytime I look at you,it just… Oh,God. I just can't describe it. You're everything to me,Jellal. I won't let you fall into someone hands,because I don't want to lose you.",said Erza. Erza kissed Jellal and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile,in Fairy Tail,Lucy meets Natsu,Happy,Gray,and Juvia. "Yo,Lucy!",said Natsu. "Hi,Natsu,Happy,Gray,Juvia.",replied Lucy. "Lucy,did you see Erza? It seems that I don't see her from this morning.",said Natsu. "Erza? She is at Jellal's house.",replied Lucy. "Jellal's house? You haven't told us that Jellal had a house.",said Gray. "Let's go see Erza and Jellal!",said Natsu. "Aye!",said Happy. "Juvia,do you want to come with us?",asked Lucy. "Um.. Okay,Juvia will come.",replied Juvia.

Lucy leads them to Jellal's house. "Hey,is this the same way to Lucy's house?",asked Happy. "Yeah,you're right. Is his house near your house,Lucy?",asked Natsu. "You're right. His house actually near my house. So I can visit him anytime.",replied Lucy. They finally arrived at Jellal's house. "Erza! Jellal! We here!",said Natsu. " Quiet,Natsu! You can make Erza furious if you scream like that!",said Lucy.

"Seems quiet here,right Gray-sama?",asked Juvia. "*nodding* Yeah it's too quiet. I wonder where they are?",replied Gray. They walk quietly and suddenly Natsu see Jellal and Erza are sleeping on the carpet. "Ah,here they are!",said Natsu quietly. "They..sleeping..together?",said Juvia. "Ah.. I hope I could be like them. Me sleeping with Gray-sama. Hehe..",thought Juvia while her face is blushing. "Aww… They look like a cute couple. I never see them like this. Erza leaning her head on Jellal's shoulder. I wish I have a boyfriend that like this too.",said Lucy.

Suddenly,Erza moving and all of them hide behind the sofa. Erza wake up. "Huh..? I think I heard someone voice around here.",said Erza. "*yawning* What is it,Erza? Is someone here?",asked Jellal. "Yeah I think so.",replied Erza. Then,Erza stared at one of the sofa. She saw a spiky pink hair. "Natsu,is that you?",asked Erza angrily. "Eeekk! We got busted!",said Natsu. Erza knocked Natsu head. "Why you here?",asked Erza. "Well,I'm looking for you. I don't see you since this morning. So I asked Lucy and she said you at Jellal's house. Lucy,Gray and Juvia are coming here too.",replied Natsu. "Hi,Erza! Hehe…",said Lucy,Gray,and Juvia.

All of them then sit on the sofas. Natsu and Happy sit with Lucy,Gray sit with Juvia,and Erza sit with Jellal. "Hey,Jellal. Nice house!",said Natsu. "Hehe.. Thanks,Natsu. But if Lucy wasn't there helping me and Erza find a house for me, I could live nowhere.",replied Jellal. When they're chat with each other,only Erza who not talking. Not a single word come from her. Erza just stay quiet and put her face down. "Please no one say something about me slept with Jellal.. It's too..embarassing. I don't want to be humiliate by people..",thought Erza. "Erza,why don't you chat with us? Something wrong?",asked Happy. "Umm…I..",said Erza nervously. "Is this because you slept with Jellal like a couple?",continue Natsu. "Yeah,we saw you Erza. I'm so jealous!",said Lucy. "B-but..",said Erza and her face start blushing. "Why don't you tell us if you like Jellal,Erza?",asked Gray. Erza just quiet and holding her tears because she shy. Jellal looked at Erza face,then he stand up. "Stop! All of you! Don't you see that Erza is going to cry!",said Jellal loudly. All of them now are meeting with an angry face of Jellal. "Yeah,that's true. She was slept with me. So what's the matter about it? Is she not allowed to sleep with me?",said Jellal. "B-but we j-just kidding.",replied Natsu. "All of you! Leave Erza alone. You just made her cry.",said Jellal. All of them stand up and leave the house.

Natsu,Lucy,Happy,Gray,and Juvia now are going to Fairy Tail again. On the way to Fairy Tail, "What happen? Juvia not pay attention on that. I just saw Jellal mad about something.",asked Juvia. "Nothing,Juvia. I think we just do something bad to Erza.",replied Lucy. "What did you done?",asked Juvia. "Just don't talk about it again,okay?",said Gray. "Okay,Gray-sama.",replied Juvia.

At Jellal's home. Jellal crouching to Erza,"Are you okay,Erza?",asked Jellal. Erza suddenly crying and hugged Jellal. "Hey..Don't cry. Why you crying? Is because of them?",asked Jellal. "*sobbing* No,Jellal. Is because I'm scared. Scared to be humiliate by people."said Erza. "Erza. Whenever you afraid of something,you will fail facing it.",said Jellal. By those words,Erza remembered a short memory she got when she and Jellal still a children.

**_FLASHBACK_**

It was the day when Erza and Jellal still enslaved in that tower. Erza and Jellal have been given an order to find 100 rare stones for the tower. So they go to the mine near it and starting to find those. "C'mon,Erza. Let's looking for those rare stones.",said Jellal. "Okay,Jellal. *smiled*",replied Erza. Time passes by and they stop for a while to check how many rare stones that they have collected.

"Erza,how many rare stones have you collected?",asked Jellal. "Let me see… Umm… I've collected 35 rare stones. How about you,Jellal?",replied Erza. "*grinned* Actually,I've collected 35 rare stones too. What a coincidence! So now we have collected 70 rare stones,put those 35 rare stones of yours to this bag. Now,let's find 30 more,Erza."said Jellal. "But you will find it too,right? *kid angry face*",asked Erza. "*grinned* Of course,Erza I will find it too.",replied Erza. "I thought you told me to find all 30 rare stones..",said Erza. "Erza,I will always help you. Don't worry.",replied Jellal.

They continue their searching for those rare stones. It seems that they go deeper of the mine,so it's getting more darker. "Jellal.. It's so dark here.",said Erza. "Yeah. I think we need to find a light… Found it! Erza,look! I found a torch!",replied Jellal. "Yay! A torch!",said Erza. Jellal fired the torch and continue finding the rare stones. Suddenly,without realize it,Erza fall into a big hole that very very deep. "Aaahh! Jellal! Help me!",screamed Erza. "Erza! *grabbing Erza hand* Grab my hands! Hold still! I will pull you out from there!",said Jellal. Jellal try to pull Erza from that hole. Jellal struggling. "Hold..on..Erza..",said Jellal while pushing Erza. Erza who scared right now is crying,"*sobbing* Jellal…I'm…scared…",said Erza. "Don't worry Erza! I will save you! I will pull you out from there! Just hold on!",replied Jellal.

Jellal successfully pulled Erza out from there,and Erza hugged Jellal. "*sobbing* Jellal… I'm scared..",said Erza. "Don't be scared,Erza. Here I tell you. If you scared of something,you will fail facing it. If sometime you must take an only way but that's make you scared,don't be afraid. Just be brave,Erza. And you will never fail.*smiled to Erza*",said Jellal. "*clearing her tears* Okay,Jellal.. I will never be afraid anymore.",replied Erza. "Umm… Jellal..I'm sorry.. I think all of my stones that I've collected fell to that hole.",said Erza. "Okay,I will find it for you. Don't go anywhere. I think I've got 20 rare stones,which means I need to find 10 more. Wait here,okay. *smiled*",replied Jellal. Jellal go to find some rare stones around him. And finally,he got 10 rare stones. "Erza,I've got 10 rare stones. Let me put this in the bag. Now,we have 100 rare stones. C'mon,Erza. We have to return there now. Hold this bag,Erza. I'm gonna carry you,because your legs is bleeding.",said Jellal. "B-but..I-",replied Erza. "Please,Erza. Just let me carry you. I don't want you to be hurt.",said Jellal. "Okay…",replied Erza and her face now is blushing.

Jellal carrying Erza until they reach the tower. Then,Jellal put Erza in the prison and Jellal and Erza's friends who in the same prison go to see her. "What happen to nee-chan,Jellal?",asked Sho. "She got fell in the mine. So I helped her. Just help me find some wet cloth to wipe her blood. I will give these stones to the guard.",said Jellal.

Jellal gave the rare stones and Sho found the wet cloth. "Nice job,Sho. Thank you very much.",said Jellal. "You're welcome,Jellal.",replied Sho. Jellal start wiping her legs with the wet cloth. Erza woke up. "Jellal?",asked Erza. "Yes? What is it?",replied Jellal. "Ouch. It's hurt.",said Erza. "Oops.. Sorry,Erza. I'm just wiping your bleeding legs. Just get some sleep,okay?",replied Jellal. "Okay.",said Erza. All of them who in Jellal and Erza's prison are sleeping and Jellal finished wiping Erza legs. "Have a nice dream,Erza. I love you.",said Jellal. Jellal kissed her and then Jellal go to sleep.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Okay,Jellal. I won't afraid of everything. I remembered that you had told me about this.",said Erza. "*grinned* That's my Erza,that I know. Erza,will you accompany me to go to Fairy Tail? I think I need to apologize Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Juvia,and Happy because I mad at them.",asked Jellal. "Okay,I will. C'mon now.",replied Erza.

They arrived at Fairy Tail. Jellal and Erza meet with Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Juvia and Happy. "Umm..guys?",said Jellal. "Oh. Hi Jellal."said all of them. "Well,I'm sorry for my attitude last time. I'm just…you know.",said Jellal. "I know you want to defend Erza,right. It's okay. But,actually,we the one who must apologize for you.",said Natsu. "Thanks,guys.",said Jellal. Jellal and Erza sit with them. Jellal asked something to Erza,"Erza,do you want some strawberry cheesecakes?". "What? Of course I want that! Let's go buy some!",replied Erza. "C'mon,Erza. I buy you some then.*smiled*.",said Jellal. "Thanks,Jellal. I love you very very much."replied Erza. Erza kissed Jellal and Jellal's face turn red. They leave Fairy Tail to buy some strawberry cheesecakes.

**_Phew! That's it for this chapter guys. I'm really sorry for my bad grammar. If you think this story weird,forgive me. But if this so romantic,thanks I love you guys. Don't forget to review guys. See ya!_**


	6. For protecting our tree

Armor In Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hi,guys! I'm back here for a new chaptah! (I mean chapter.) So sorry guys for my update that is too late because of my school gave me too much tasks,I don't have a time to write this. It just stressed me out. I'd like to thank all of you reviewers that review my last chapter. Well, I've read back all of my chapters and I think I made some mistakes. One of my mistake is when Jellal try to pull Erza from the hole part. I think I wrote "Jellal try to 'push' Erza….blablabla…",it suppose to be 'pull' not 'push'. There so many more mistakes that I did,but you know humans are not perfect so forgive my mistakes. Enough chit-chat,let's go to the chapter. And sorry for the bad grammar!_**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 6 : For protecting our tree.

Some people have told a mystery about a ghosts that haunt a school in Magnolia. 7 years ago,two students from there were dead because they suddenly got bumped by a car according to news. At that school,there is a Sakura tree that grows. Since both of the students death,it's stop growing until now. No one knows why. Now,the students who study there said that tree is haunted by those ghosts. And if you still in the school at night,you will see a sightings of those ghosts.

It's nice sunny day,birds are chirping and Jellal waiting Erza at Fairy Hills. "Erza! Come on! Let's go to the guild!",said Jellal loudly. Because she heard someone calling her and she knew that was Jellal voice,she immediately get herself a shower and breakfast quickly. Then,Erza come out while holding toast in her mouth. "Sorry,Jellal. Am I late?",asked Erza. "No,you just in time. C'mon.",replied Jellal.

They walked together to Fairy Tail. Jellal start to chat with Erza. "Are you sleeping well last night,Erza? I think you are not have an enough sleep.",said Jellal. "A-am I?",replied Erza. They suddenly stop and Jellal go near her. "Just…be open to me okay? Don't lie to me,Erza. I can see that you are lying by looking at your face.",said Jellal .

"Okay….I tell you the truth. I've not been sleeping well lately. Because….I..feel….",said Erza nervously. "Feel what?",asked Jellal. "Feel…far..from you.",replied Erza. "Why you feel like that? You know I never leave you and i will always protect you.",said Jellal. "Well I don't know. It just...I feel alone if I don't see you.",replied Erza. "Well,if you feel lonely,why you don't come to my house?",said Jellal. "But…",replied Erza with shy face. "Don't worry,Erza. You are always welcome to my house. C'mon. We need to go to the guild.",said Jellal.

They arrived at the guild and when they entered the guild suddenly Natsu come to punch Jellal. Jellal deflected it and he got Natsu hand and throw him back. "Hehehe…. Nice one,Jellal! Let's have a fight!",said Natsu. "No. I don't feel I want to fight you. Next time okay?",replied Jellal. "But I want to see your true power! C'mon! Just one round!",said Natsu. "Okay..You made me want to do it. Then bring it on!",replied Jellal.

"Jellal! What are you doing?",said Erza. "It's okay,Erza. It just a little sparring. That's all.",replied Jellal. Then,because of the fight all of the Fairy Tail members are going to watch it at the backyard of Fairy Tail guild. "Here here! Take your bet. Who will win? Natsu or Jellal?",said Happy while offering the members to a bet. "Hehehe….. I'm all fired up!",said Natsu. "Ready Natsu?",asked Jellal. "Here I go!",replied Natsu while throwing a punch to Jellal.

They fight each other until they are tired. They are too tired to use their magic power. "Grrr… He's much more tougher than I thought!",thought Natsu. "What is it Natsu? Give up already?",said Jellal. "What make you think that I'm gonna give up? Take this!",replied Natsu. Natsu throw a punch to Jellal but Natsu's punch missed and then Jellal punch Natsu's stomach strongly. "Enough,Natsu. Don't overdo your magic. Or you will lose your magic power,even your stamina.",said Jellal. Because of Jellal's punch,Natsu become unconscious.

"Huh… Jellal. You are so stupid.",said Erza while curing the injury on his face. "*grinned* Hehe… Sorry Erza. Are you worrying me to much?",said Jellal. Erza shocked by that question and she hit the serious injury on Jellal's face. "Ouch! That's hurt!",said Jellal. "Sorry! I'm doing it in PURPOSE!",replied Erza with an angry face. "*giggle* I'm sorry. By the way,your are so cute when your face like that.",said Jellal. "Huh? What are you talking about?",replied Erza and Erza face is blushing. "*grinned* You are now much more cuter when you blushing.",said Jellal. "Just quiet! I'm about to bandage the injury on your face!",replied Erza angrily but a little bit shy. "*grinned* Okay okay…",said Jellal.

"Jellal,will you accompany me to the market? I want to buy some things.",asked Erza. "Sure. Whatever you want me to help with. I will surely accompany you.",replied Jellal while he smiling to Erza. "Thanks,Jellal. Let's go then.",said Erza. They walked to the market. It is cold outside and Erza forgot to bring a jacket. "Geez. It's so cold out here.",though Erza. Because Jellal wearing a jacket and he saw Erza freezing,he put his jacket on Erza. "Huh? What are you doing?",asked Erza shockly. "I saw you freezing because of this temperature. So, I want you to wear this.",replied Jellal. " Umm… Thanks…Jellal. But are you not freezing too?",asked Erza shyly. "Nope. It's fine for me.",replied Jellal.

They finally arrived at the market. Then Erza bring out the list of items that she want to buy. "Jellal,will you help me find these items? Pick whatever you want to find. Well there is 7 items.",asked Erza. "Sure. Let me see the list. *seeing the list* Hmm… Okay. I will get eggs,milk,flour,and sugar for you.",said Jellal. They are looking for the items and they finally got it. "Jellal,have you got the eggs,milk,flour,and sugar?",asked Erza. "Well,I've got all of it. Eggs,milk,flour,and sugar.",replied Jellal. "Okay then. I think I've got the last 3 items. Strawberries,cheese,and cream.",said Erza. "Umm…Let me guess. Are you about to making a strawberry cheesecake?",asked Jellal. "Well…yeah. I just want to improve my cooking skill. Let's pay these then.",replied Erza.

After Erza pay those groceries,Jellal offer Erza for take Erza to Fairy Hills. "Thanks for your offering,Jellal. Actually I can go by my self.",said Erza. "Your welcome. I afraid if you go home alone the bad guys would kidnap you.",replied Jellal. "Well, I'm a strong girl,but I never reject someone who really love me.*smiling*",said Erza. They continue their way and it's a coincidence that they are passing the school that known haunted.

They stop for a while. "Erza. Suddenly I think I feeling so…heavy on my shoulder.",said Jellal. "Eh? Maybe you are tired.",replied Erza. "Wait a sec. Is this the school that known haunted? Let's check it out!",said Jellal excitedly. "Oh no. Is he really want to know what makes this school haunted?",thought Erza.

They entered the school and they found someone in the front door. "Who is that?",asked Erza. "Umm… I don't know. Let's go near there.",replied Jellal. "Hmm… What are those people doing this late at this school?",said the unknown person. "Excuse me. Who are you?",asked Jellal. "Are you the ghost who haunt here?",asked Erza. "Sorry. Am I scared you? I'm the headmaster here.",replied the headmaster. "Oh… So you are the headmaster. What are you doing this late?",said Erza. "I usually checked out the school for a while. But I'm will ask you the same question. What are you doing this late at this school?",asked the headmaster. "I'm actually heard a news about this school. Is it true that this school is haunted?",asked Jellal.

"Well,just like on the news this school is haunted because of the ghosts of the students here who got accident 7 years ago. And actually I'm still the headmaster of this school seven years ago. So I know the accident. Do you know the tree that grows at the backyard of this school? I don't know why,but since their death,it stops to grow. Long time ago,i always watched them sitting near that tree every recess time. That tree actually was planted by those students. They were always taking care of that tree. I think that's why since their death that tree never grows. If you want to check out that tree,it will be a pleasure. I'm still wondering why that tree not growing until now.",explained the headmaster.

"I understand. Erza,let's check out that tree. Maybe we could find out what making that tree never grows.",said Jellal. "Okay. I'm interesting too about this.",replied Erza. They go inside the school and looking for that tree. "Stay close to me,Erza. It's so dark here. So we not get lost.",said Jellal. "Okay.",replied Erza. They walked far enough and then Erza feels something not right coming from behind her. "Oh God. What did I just felt?",asked Erza. "Is that the ghost? Maybe they knew that we are here.",replied Jellal.

Then they heard a cracking sound from behind them. "No,it's getting worst! Come on,Jellal! Run!",said Erza while pulling Jellal hand. They run into no where. Suddenly,because it's too dark in there,they tripped and fell down the stairs. Jellal protected Erza with position Jellal's body is strucked down by Erza's body. "Ouch. That's hurt.*grinned* Your body is very strong Erza.",said Jellal. "Are you okay? So sorry I strucked down your body. Am I making another wound for you?",said Erza worrying. "It's okay. I don't want you to get hurt after all. Just continue to find that tree. I think we almost reach it.",replied Jellal.

Erza stand up from Jellal's body. They finally reach the backyard of the school and they found the tree. "Looks like we found the tree.",said Jellal. "Yeah. It's so tired just to get in here.",replied Erza. They rested under the tree and they accidently touch the tree. Suddenly a fast flashback appear on their mind. In their flashback,they see two students,teenage boy and teenage girl are sitting under the tree. Next Jellal and Erza see those students are taking care of the tree. And the last Jellal and Erza see the accident that cause the death of the students. And they also heard a screaming from the last flashback that they saw.

"What was that? I think I just saw something.",said Erza. "Yeah,me too. It's so fast. And did you heard a girl screaming from the last flashback that we saw? It creeps me out.",replied Jellal. "I did. I heard that screaming girl from the last flashback.",said Erza. "Are..you here..to..destroy…that..tree?",said a girl from behind them. "Who are you?",said Jellal. "We.. are the one..who..protect..that tree.",said a boy who beside the girl. "Why do you here?",said Erza. "We're here…because..we don't want…anyone..to destroy..that tree.",said the girl. "Why do you thinking like that? All people here never want to destroy that tree. They are always wanted to see that tree growing. Until now that tree never growing.",said Jellal.

"Is that why you can't rest in peace. Because of protecting these tree? Why don't you just leave it to the headmaster here. He sure will protecting this tree. And he sure will protect the school too.",said Erza. "GO AWAY!",said both of the ghosts. They suddenly cast a deadly magic balls. They cast a Supernatural Magic that only the supernatural creatures can use it,such as ghost. The ball is going to attack Erza and its go super fast. "Erza! Look out!",said Jellal. "What!",said Erza while dodging those balls. Those ghosts cast more balls and all of the balls is going to attack Erza. "Why you keep attacking her?",asked Jellal. "SHE IS…A..THREAT! SHE…IS NOT..GOING TO DO….ANYTHING..WITH..OUR TREE!",replied those ghosts.

Jellal caught Erza from the deadly balls attack. "Thanks,Jellal.",said Erza. "Sure. Now let's fight together against these ghost.",replied Jellal. Jellal uses his Meteor magic to distract them. He running all around them and he finally made them dizzy. "Erza! You're turn!",said Jellal. "Here I go!",said Erza. Erza re-equip her armor into Flame Empress Armor. She ready with her sword to attack those ghost. "Take this!",said Erza. She attacked the ghosts one by one. "AARRGGHHH…! YOU…SHOULD…DIE!",said those ghosts. And that time,those ghosts are going to attack Jellal and Erza using the Supernatural Magic.

Those ghosts cast a large water beam to Jellal and Erza. Fortunately,Jellal still using his Meteor magic. He get Erza away from the beam and deflect it. "Erza, I will go behind them. So when I reach there attack them with your sword.",said Jellal. "Okay. Let's go!",replied Erza. They finally got their selves behind those ghost. But the ghost realize it fast and move the beam to Jellal and Erza. Erza hold the beam with the sword. It's water VS fire. "Jellal,I need your help!",said Jellal. "What do you want?",replied Jellal. "You still use your Meteor magic right?",said Erza. "Yeah! I'm still using it!",replied Jellal. "I want you to help me push the beam. Hold me and go forward to the beam! I will deflect and push the beam and take it back to those ghosts!",said Erza. "Okay,I'm ready.",replied Jellal.

Jellal hold Erza,and Erza pushing the beam. It takes a long time. "C'mon,Erza! Push the beam harder!",said Jellal. "You too! We can do this!",replied Erza. They almost done pushing the beam. "We're….almost…there..!",said Jellal. "C'mon…just…a little bit…more..!",said Erza. They finally did it and then an explosion happen. They fell into the ground and Jellal still holding Erza with position Erza on Jellal's body holding each other.

They unconscious until tomorrow morning. Erza wake up first. And she realized that she strucked down Jellal's body again. Erza panic and she fell to the ground. Then,Jellal woke up."Urgghhh…. Are you okay,Erza?",asked Jellal. "Umm…yeah. I'm fine.",replied Erza. "Sorry…We should…trust to you…guys…We sorry….for any harm….that we made….Are you guys…okay..?",said the girl ghost. "Sure. We are okay. Why don't you trust any people to taking care your tree?",asked Erza. "Because…we…don't want…our tree…fall to the…wrong hands…So…we protecting it…",replied the boy ghost. "By the way,you're gonna rest in peace right?",asked Jellal. "Sure we…are…Please..take care..of this…tree….Because…this tree..express..our…love…",said both of the ghosts. They go into the light and they vanished.

Suddenly,the tree is growing it's leaves. "Wow..It is so pretty.",said Erza. "Yeah. And it makes me relax too.",replied Jellal. The headmaster of the school come to the backyard and see Jellal and Erza relaxing under that tree. "That tree…is growing?",said the headmaster. "Oh,good morning.",said Erza. "How did you…",said the headmaster. "We met the ghosts of the students that you told us last night. Those ghosts actually protected that tree. We calmed down those ghosts and made them to believe that the headmaster of this school will taking care of this tree.",explained Jellal. "Well then. I will protect this tree for their happiness. By the way,are you mages?",said the headmaster. "Yeah. We from Fairy Tail! Well,we will be leaving now.",said Erza. "Oh,okay then. Thanks for your help! And here! Your groceries.",replied the headmaster. "Sorry,I forgot. Thanks.",said Erza.

They leave the school and they go to Fairy Tail. At Fairy Tail,everyone is shock seeing Jellal and Erza. "Good morning,Jellal,Erza. Hey! What happen to you. It looks like that both of you are fighting something.",said Mirajane. "Yeah. We fighting ghosts.",said Erza. "Ghosts? How?",wonder Mirajane. "So..You guys are fighting with the ghosts that haunt Charcoal school?",asked Master Makarov. "W-what? Charcoal school? That school is haunted according to legend.",said Mirajane. "I heard a news that 2 mages from Fairy Tail are defeating the ghosts who haunted the school. Well,because of that we got 750.000 Jewels. Here take these.",said Master Makarov. "Thanks,Master.",said Erza.

"Wow! You defeated them! Is that hard?",asked Lucy. "Of course. Even ghosts have magic. They attacked us with those magic.",said Jellal. "Whoa! I want to try fighting with them!",said Natsu. Erza then whispering to Jellal. "Jellal,thanks for protected me again. Here take this money. I always love you.". Erza kissed Jellal and the she leave. "Erza! Wait!",said Jellal. "Well,I guess this is can be use to pay my rent. I always love you too,Erza.",thought Jellal.

**_Yay,it's done. Sorry for the bad grammar,anyway. And sorry if this chapter have mistakes. I'd like you,readers,to correcting me. If you found any mistakes,please tell me. Don't forget,REVIEW. And please give me an advice for me to be a better author. Thanks for reading and see ya later._**


	7. The Scarlett Birthday

Armor in Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hello,guys. I released my new chapter for this fanfic. Well, I'm kinda sad because no one gives me a review from the last chapter…_****T_T_ Actually, I'm not angry to you guys,but I feel disappointed to myself. Maybe my story is too bad. Well,tell me if I need some improvements for my story. I'm always be open to you everyday! Enough confessing..Let's go to the chapter. Happy reading!_**

Chapter 7 : The Scarlett Birthday

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima off course :D

"Dang… I tired just because fighting those ghosts. I admit it..Those ghosts are really strong. That Supernatural magic are really strong one. And Erza gave me to much money from the prize we solved that legend.",said Jellal.

Jellal walk around his house and he about to see the calendar. While he seeing the calendar,he saw a short flashback about the date that he saw at the calendar,actually it is a part of his memory. "That date… That means that tomorrow is…Erza birthday..",said Jellal.

"Tomorrow is Erza birthday! I better make a plan for her birthday. What should I do for her birthday….?",said Jellal questioning himself.

"Phew! So tired… And it's evening already? I better making a dinner for my self.",said Erza. Erza planning what dinner should she make. "Hmm… Oohh! With this ingredients, I can make spaghetti!",said Erza.

Erza preparing the ingredients and start to cooking. "Hmm…. Smells tasty. And it made me want to eat even more!",said Erza. Erza ate that spaghetti and she is full. "Ah… I'm full. Still.. I feel so lonely without him. By the way,tomorrow is my birthday! He will give me the best presents for me!",said Erza.

Then,Erza brushed her teeth and go to sleep. Tomorrow morning,Erza woke up. She prepared her self to go to Fairy Tail. Erza got out from her room,Levy and Bisca congratulate her because today is her birthday.

"Happy birthday,Erza!",said Levy and Bisca. "Here is your presents! Don't open it until you arrived at Fairy Tail.",said Levy while Levy and Bisca giving Erza the presents. "Thank you so much,guys. You are the best!",said Erza. Erza hugged them and together they go to Fairy Tail.

When they arrived at the front door of Fairy Tail,Erza heard whispers from inside. "Erza,why don't you come first. We waiting.",said Levy. "Okay…If you want me to.",replied Erza. Erza opened the door and entire Fairy Tail guild congratulate Erza. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERZA!"

"Thanks,guys. You are too much preparing this for me.",said Erza. "Well,the point is we want to celebrate your birthday. Just enjoy! We prepared this so hard.",replied Natsu. "Let the feast,begin!",said Master Makarov.

"How it is Erza? Is it enjoyable? Or not quite perfect?",asked Natsu. "It's perfect. Thank you again guys.",replied Erza. Erza go to the counter and she meets with Mirajane. "Happy birthday,Erza. Do you want any strawberry cheesecake?",asked Mirajane. "Sure and of course I want that. By the way,have you see Jellal? I don't see him around here.",asked Erza. "*giving Erza the cake* So do I. I don't see his presence here. Are you miss him? Aww….",said Mirajane. "Oh shut up!",yelled Erza.

Erza enjoying the party but her face doesn't show that she is happy. Because her deep heart is waiting for the man she loves. "Where is he? I'm waiting for him. Or..maybe he is forgot. He lost some of his memories,so it's not a problem that he doesn't remember today is my birthday.",thought Erza. "Oh! Look at the time! Mira,I should get going then.",said Erza. "Okay,then. See you tomorrow.",replied Mirajane.

When walking on the street,Erza still worried that Jellal might forgot her birthday. Because the day is much more darker,and suddenly someone behind her is trying to capture Erza. "Who is this? Let go of me!",shouted Erza. "He is very strong. Even I can let myself off from him!",thought Erza. Erza struggling to let herself off from him,but the unknown man successfully made Erza unconscious.

"She is very strong. Really..it's so hard to made her weak.",said the unknown man.

Erza awake,and she can't see cleatrly because her vision is blurry. She just can see a table spotted with a white light. "W-where am I?",said Erza. "You're awake.",said the unknown man. Erza can't see him because it's so dark there. "W-who are you? R-reveal yourself!",said Erza loudly. "Relax,sorry if I made you angry. But first, I will untie the rope that tied you and I will reveal who am I.",replied the unknown man.

The unknown man untied the rope. "Now,I will turn on the lights and you after that you will see who am I.",said the unknown man. "O-okay. Now hurry! I want to leave soon.",replied Erza. The lights turned on and Erza see his face. "Hehehe…Hi,Erza.",said Jellal. "Why..you…",said Erza while she is start to crying. "S-sorry,Erza. I don't mean to hurt you.",replied Jellal.

Erza come to him and slapped him. "How could you..Jellal?",said Erza. "I said I'm sorry,Erza. I just want to make a surprise for you.",replied Jellal. "You know…I never been captured like this…I'm..I'm so afraid…",said Erza while her tears falling from her face. "Erza…I'm really sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you.",said Jellal. "Man….Now what should I do. And what did I done to my Erza. Geez,I think I made this plan to rough for her.",thought Jellal.

"Erza..I'm sorry…",said Jellal. "Enough,Jellal. I don't wanna be with you again. Now..we are done. I leave and don't you ever chase me after this."replied Erza. Erza leave Jellal house and she still crying. "Erza…",said Jellal. Erza run to Fairy Hills which quite far enough from Jellal's house. Natsu and Lucy accidently see Erza running. And they see that Erza also crying. "Is that Erza? Is she just crying?",said Lucy. "We better follow her. But don't let her know that we follow her.",said Natsu.

Jellal doesn't stay quiet. He go after Erza. "Erza,where are you?",shouted Jellal. Jellal keep running faster using his Meteor magic. "…Is that Natsu and Lucy? Where are they after to?",thought Jellal. "Guys!",shouted Jellal. "Jellal? What are you doing here?",said Lucy. "Umm…Chasing Erza.",replied Jellal. "Why?",said Lucy. "Because….",replied Jellal. "Because what,Jellal?",said Natsu. "Because…I made her cry.",replied Jellal.

"So you the one who made Erza cry?",asked Natsu. "Um..Yeah. I did.",replied Jellal. Natsu punched Jellal all of the sudden. "Natsu? What are you doing?",said Lucy. "Jellal! How many times that you made her cry? When we fighting you at the Tower of Paradise,you made her cry! Now,you made her cry again?",yelled Natsu.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just want to make a surprise of her,because today is her birthday. But I think I made the surprise to rough for her,so she get hurt.",explained Jellal. "Natsu..It's okay. He didn't mean to made her cry. Jellal,you better chase her fast.",said Lucy.

All of them are continuing to go after Erza. "Erza! Wait! Stop right there!",shouted Jellal. "Natsu..we better hide! We don't want to get caught up with Erza.",whispered Lucy to Natsu. "Okay okay. Let's hide somewhere.",replied Natsu.

"I told you to not chase me,you bastard!",yelled Erza. Erza attacked him. Jellal got kicked by Erza and he is fall to the ground. "Ooohhhh…That's a hard kick!",said Natsu. "Quiet,Natsu!",replied Lucy. "Ngh…Erza…I..I'm sorry.",said Jellal while holding his pain. "How should I forgive you? You made me hurt! And how could you still go after me! I've told you to not chasing me!",yelled Erza.

"I..I have good reason..why I go after you.",said Jellal. "And give me that 'good reason' why you go after me!",replied Erza. Jellal stand up and go near Erza. "What are you doing? Keep your distance from me!",said Erza. Jellal insisted to get close to her and he grab Erza's shoulder. "Let..go..off me!",said Erza. Erza as usual,is not strong enough to handle Jellal's power.

Then,Jellal closing in his mouth to her ear. He whispers. "My good reason..because..I know..today is your birthday." Erza eyes widened because she surprised by what Jellal said to her. "You…You remembered my birthday?",asked Erza. "Off course I remembered. When I see the calendar this morning,I suddenly remembered by this day. That today is your birthday. So I made a plan to surprise you. But I think the plan didn't work well.",explained Jellal.

Suddenly,by hearing his words,Erza is crying and Erza hugged Jellal. "Jellal…I'm so sorry. I thought you didn't remembered my birthday. I thought that your plan is just for kidding. And I will take back my words last time I said to you when I left your house. Now and forever,you are the only person that have my whole heart.",said Erza.

"And actually, I suppose to be say sorry to you. I didn't mean to hurt you until I made you cry. And I really deserved to take that slap and kick from yourself.",said Jellal. "Oh! I forgot to say sorry for you because of that.",replied Erza. "Now…why don't you come to my house. I've prepared all of your favorite foods,including the large strawberry cheesecake. And there is presents that I want to give for you.",said Jellal. "Oh my God! Thank you,Jellal!",replied Erza. Erza kissed Jellal and she thinks that this is the best birthday of her life.

"Okay. I think they are now in good relationship again. Let's go home,Lucy.",said Natsu. "Right. I hope Erza would have a happy life if she has a good person like Jellal.",said Lucy.

Jellal and Erza arrived at Jellal's house. They started to celebrate Erza birthday. They eating cakes together. And they opened the presents together. And Erza presents are the best things that Erza always wanted to. "Jellal,thanks for the best birthday.",said Erza. "You're welcome. I always here to make you happy.",replied Jellal.

Erza stay there for a night. And they go together to Fairy Tail. When they about to arrived to Fairy Tail,they see mages attacking Fairy Tail. "What is that?",said Jellal. "They are attacking out guild! C'mon Jellal. We need to go there immediately.",replied Erza.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_Okay,guys. That is for this chapter. This is still to be continued. So wait until the next chapter is come out and sorry for my grammars if its wrong or bad. Don't forget to REVIEW everyone. Any critics,advices,is accepted. See you again guys!_**


	8. A Battle of Revenge

Armor In Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hello,everyone. I'm back for a long time. I didn't realize that I'm not continue writing this fanfic for a long time. By the way,on the previous chapter there is still to be continued. Now,let's continue then. Really sorry for the bad grammar,English is my second language,though. Enjoy. _**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail,belongs to Hiro Mashima XD

Chapter 8 : A Battle of Revenge

"Jellal,hurry! We should go to the guild!",said Erza. They both run to Fairy Tail and they see a lot of mages attacking Fairy Tail's guild.

"Erza! Good you came at the right time! Help us defeat them!",said Natsu. "Natsu! Why these mages attacking our guild?",asked Erza. "I don't know. They just came here and attacking us all of the sudden!",said Natsu while he dodging the attacks from the enemies.

"Do you know who actually lead this mages? I want to speak to him or her if you know!",asked Erza. "Do you want…to speak to me?",said an old man coming from the middle of the enemies.

"Yes. Why you attacking our guild?",asked Erza. The old man stopped his group from attacking Fairy Tail. "We came here,because we have a reason. We want to kill him.",said the old man. The old man is pointing at Jellal.

"M-me..?",said Jellal. "Yes. You. You are the one who destroyed our guild!",said the old man. "What?",said Jellal shockly. "He destroyed your guild? How could he…",said Erza. "Let me explain..",said the old man.

"He came to our island. That island have guild. It's my guild,that the name is Terra Aira. It's not an official guild. I built this guild to protect our island from any danger. Then,this guy. I don't know what he want. He came to our island to take something from us that is forbidden. Then,he mad and destroy our island until he finds the thing that he want. We are lose in power,even he have 4 mages help him. That thing is very precious to us and we don't want to lose it. So,after the disaster,we rebuild our island and the guild. We really want to make him pay for destroying our guild and our island. A mage of my guild,she is a fortune teller,she can tell future,or someone presence. She predict that he is in here. So,we come here to take a revenge from what he done.",said the old man.

Jellal,who still not have all of his memories,he knows nothing. He just silence and no response. He thinking what has he done. "Sorry,for the destroying your guild and your island. You know,I don't exactly know what made me to doing something like that. It just… I…",said Jellal who still confusing to explain it.

"He..he was controlled by an evil power that he didn't realize it. I know you are not gonna believe it,but it was true. So you can please forgive him? Now he lose his memories so he can't remember anything. I know from deep of his heart that he really want to fight the evil power that control him. I know he is a kind,caring,and….lovely..person.",said Erza and actually she is blushing.

Jellal was surprised by what Erza talk back then. "Erza…you don't have to. I'm feel really guilty right now. I'm the one who destroyed their guild,but I don't remember that at all. *He look at the old man* If you think you want to kill me,then do it. I'm deserved to be killed because destroying your guild.",said Jellal.

"Hah! Surrender too fast. That's all that I want to hear to. Kill him and destroy this guild!",said the old man.

"Wh-what! What you want is to kill me,right? Why do you want to destroy this guild too? This is my fault and you should kill me! Not this guild and the members! They are innocent!",said Jellal.

The Terra Aira guild seems doesn't listen to him,even the guild's Master. They continue to destroying the guild. "Hey! What's this? Who are them?",said Master Makarov. When Master Makarov looks at them,he saw the old man.

"Dira..?",said Master Makarov. "Hah! Long time no see,Makarov.",said Master Dira. "Master,do you know him?",asked Erza. "Makarov… My childhood nemesis.",said Master Dira. "Dira. What are you doing here? So you the one who making this mess?",asked Master Makarov. "Then what? You don't like it?",replied Master Dira.

Master Dira order his guild to continue attacking Fairy Tail. "Everyone! Defend our guild! We gonna clear this fast!

Cana suddenly realizing something. "What? My cards? What happen?",said Cana. When Cana read the cards,she knows that a terrible danger is coming to attack Fairy Tail.

Cana immediately talk to Master Makarov. "Master. I predict that there is one more danger that about to attack our guild.",explain Cana. "Another danger is about to approaching us? Please call Natsu,Happy,Lucy,Gray,Juvia,Jellal,and Erza."said Master Makarov.

All of them entering the guild. "Could one of you told me what happen out there?",asked Master Makarov. "Master,they come here be-",Jellal cut Erza words,"Let me explain,Master. It's my fault. First thing,we saw them attacking our guild. Then,when we found out,they are the guild that once I destroyed when I was undercontol of Ultear. They seem want to kill me for what I done. I really deserved to be killed,but they also want to destroy this guild.",explain Jellal.

Suddenly,Erza slaps Jellal. *SLAP!* "Jellal.. You such an idiot. You just want to die to pay off your sins? Is there any other ways to pay your sins beside 'Die'? It just…die is not the right way. I don't want to lose you again,Jellal. I'm don't. I'm don't want to.",said Erza while crying.

Jellal realize it. Jellal realize how Erza doesn't want to lose him anymore. He once left Erza and feel into darkness. But Erza,she gave him a light,so he could realize that he is in the darkness. Darkness isn't the way.

Then,Jellal hugs Erza. "Erza. Thank you very much. You are always right. You..always give me a light so I'm not fall into the darkness. You are the light to me. I should to be protecting you,so I'm not gonna lose the light that always directs me.",said Jellal.

"Jellal…",said Erza. "We Fairy Tail,always gives light to our comrades that fall into darkness. Hahaha… Now,let's go for the plan. It seems that he have 3 special mages according to Cana. Well then,I should divide all of you to 3 teams then. First,Natsu and Lucy. Second,Gray and Juvia. Third Jellal and Erza. I don't know where they will appear. So,please be careful.",said Master Makarov.

Cana give them an extra information about her predict. "Umm…guys. It seems they are gonna be come from the Fiore West Forest.",said Cana.

"Thanks,Cana. You're really helpful. Well,I guess you should be in hurry now. Go from the back door over there. So the enemies might not follow you. Maybe these 3 are the assasins that maybe gonna kill Jellal or destroy our guild. We Fairy Tail,always protects our comrades and our guild no matter what. Please be careful. Jellal,you too. We don't want to lose you either.",said Master Makarov. "Alright,Master. Don't worry. We gonna take them down.",said Natsu.

They go outside and then they go to the forest. "Well,I think we should split up. These 3 ways maybe direct us to the 3 special mages that Master talking about. Then let's pick which way should we take.",said Lucy.

"Juvia wants to pick the second way. Will you agree,Gray-sama?",asked Juvia. "Well,whatever you want. I always ready for the fight.",said Gray. "Ah…! Gray-sama always look cool. This mission gonna make Juvia really happy. Ah…",thought Juvia.

"I pick the first way. I always want to be the first. C'mon Lucy.",said Natsu. "This mission just reminds me the first time we met.",said Lucy. "Aye.",replied Happy.

"Then,we take the third then. We all decided which way should we go. See you guys. Please proceed with caution,all of you. We also be careful as well.",said Erza. "Okay,see you again Erza. C'mon Natsu,Happy. We should get going.",said Lucy. "Juvia,we must hurry. We don't want them destroy our guild.",said Gray. "Yes,Gray-sama.",replied Juvia.

Jellal and Erza go to the third way. On the way for searching the enemies,Jellal and Erza are having a chit-chat.

"You know Erza. I'm really sorry for what I said last time. I'm just a stupid coward.",said Jellal. "Don't blame yourself. Even I'm much more coward than you. Haha….",replied Erza.

"I even feel weaker if I saw you or fight against you. Because I…*Erza steps closer to Jellal. She grabs his shoulder and look at his face* can't fight with person that actually I love the most.",said Erza and her face is blushing.

"R-really? But last time that I made you crying and you kicked me,that kick hurt me a lot. Haha… How could you feel weak with the kick that strong? You're such funny and beautiful person,Erza.",said Jellal. Then Jellal kiss her forehead.

"C'mon. We suppose not to wasting our time. We should hurry track one of them.",said Jellal. "Y-yeah… Sure. Of course.",said Erza shyly and still blushing.

"Wait,Erza. I think I felt someone presence.",said Jellal standing in front of Erza. "So you have found me,jerk. Hahahaha…..",said an unknown person. It seems that this unknown person is a young woman.

"It will be so rude to not introducing myself here. My name is Calia. One of the greet Three Airas.",said Calia. "What are you doing here?",asked Jellal. "We here to kill you. And the guild as well. Since we are strong enough to destroy you all,the Master told us to.",explained Calia.

"Too bad that you're mission gonna ends up here.",said Jellal. "Not so fast! Wind Magic : Double Crusher!",said Calia. Calia cast a magic. Two big winds are coming from the left and right side to attack Jellal and Erza.

Jellal and Erza successfully dogde it. "Is that what you got? Requip:Heaven's Wheel Armor.",said Erza and she changed her armor. Then Erza starts to attack Calia. She using Blumenblatt.

As Erza attacks Calia with her swords,Calia successfully dodge it. And Jellal suddenly attacks Calia using his Heavenly Body Magic. He attacks Calia with the Heavenly Arrow magic. A lot of arrows are approaching Calia. She tries to dodge all of it but she fails to dodge one of them and that arrow is hitting her.

"Awww! That hurts! Take this,Wind Boomerangs!",said Calia. She casts another wind magic. The boomerangs are approaching and attacking Jellal,also Erza. Erza tries to deflect the boomerangs but the boomerangs seem to harsh.

She had a difficulty to deflect the boomerangs. Then Jellal hurriedly defending Erza. He using his Meteor magic to reach Erza. "Are you okay Erza?",asked Jellal. "Mmm..yeah. I'm fine. Thanks.",said Erza and she grinned.

"Lucky your man saved you,huh?",said Calia. "Sure that is pretty strong wind.",replied Erza. "Of course! I'm the strongest of the Three Airas. No one can defeat me! And you,Jellal,you will be crushed by my own hands.. Hahahaha…",said Calia. "You think so? How 'bout this..",said Jellal then he attack Calia with Heaven Breakdown which make the ground where Celia is standing breaks.

"Eh..? Jellal.. How we can attack her when she stucks on the ground?",whispers Erza. "Don't worry.. Sorry,but this time,I must do harsh to a woman.",said Jellal. Jellal runs to Calia and pull her off harshly and throw her upwards.

Suddenly,Erza attacks Calia with her Flight Armor which increases her speed. Then,Erza jump and hit Calia. "Aarghhh!",scream Calia. "Ngh… You give me no choice..",said Calia. Calia summon out her fan. And she swings it and a big wind come from the right side of Jellal and Erza. It sweeps them.

"Ahhhh..!",scream Erza. "Aaarghhhh!",scream Jellal. Both of them got sweep and they hit the tree. "Erza!",yell Jellal. Jellal hurriedly go approaching Erza. "Ngh… Jellal…",said Erza with a low voice. "Erza! Are you alright?",asked Jellal. "I'm okay…Just continue the fight…Nghh..",replied Erza and she get up again.

Then,Calia spins around and swings her fan downwards then she swings it again to the right. Another big wind is attacking them. "It's not over yet my dear. Take this!",said Calia. The wind comes exactly when Calia directly swings her fan.

"Nghh…The wind sure is strong..How can we stay against this?",thought Jellal.

When Erza avoiding the wind,she looks at Calia. "Hmm..? She tired already? Of course! Because she cast a wind in a big amount and it also needs a lot amount of magic power. I think she is recovering her magic now. Probably,it's our biggest chance to defeat her. Huh! I think she is not strong enough as the leader of the Three Airas. Better tell Jellal the plan.",thought Erza.

Erza walk closely to Jellal to tell Jellal the plan. "Jellal. I want to tell you something.",said Erza. "Hmm? What is it Erza?",replied Jellal. "Sorry to interrupt. But take another taste of my wind!",said Calia.

Calia casts another wind magic. Now,it's different. She casts a thyphoon that will sucks the enemy into it. The enemy who sucks in the typhoon will be squeezed until the thyphoon goes smaller.

Erza and Jellal suddenly got sucked in to the typhoon. "Ahh! The wind..is too strong. What should I do? … Yeah! I know. Requip : Adamantine Armor! Jellal! Stay close to me!",said Erza.

"Sure. What is that armor,if I may ask?",asked Jellal. "Is the Adamantine Armor. It will give you a great defense. Let see if I can dodge this typhoon.",replied Erza.

"Huh! No one can escape this magic. I bet they are now just a little pieces because of the slices of the typhoon.",said Calia. The typhoon goes smaller. And Calia see an armor in it.

"What! Is that bitch succeed avoid my thyphoon!",thought Calia. "Nice try. It almost got me.",said Erza. Both Erza and Jellal fell to the ground. "It can't be! How could they avoid it?",thought Calia.

"It's our chance Jellal. She's out of magic power because she careless using it.",said Erza. "Uhm..yeah.",replied Jellal. Jellal attacks Calia with his Heavenly Arrow magic. Those attacks did paralyzed her somehow. Then,Erza continues the attack with slashing her swords.

"Auuhh! This bitch! I will take you down!",said Calia. "Bring it on then!",said Erza.

Erza preparing her sword for her last attack and Calia preparing her fan for her last attack. Then,both of them go with their last attack. The sword slashed Calia and the fan slashed Erza too.

"Unghh…" Calia and Erza slowly faint. Jellal caught Erza. "Hah! Now..you will get poisoned by the most dangerous poison on universe. You will see face the most terrible times for your life…Ha..hahaha…*bruuukkk!*",Calia goes unconscious. Blood coming out from Calia's body.

"Ngh! What's that suppose to mean?",asked Erza. "I think she's right! The poison now is spreading through your body! I must hurry. Hang on,Erza.",said Jellal. "Je..llal..",said Erza. Erza slowly goes unconscious.

Jellal hurriedly go to Fairy Tail to search for help. He using his Meteor magic to get there fast. On the way to Fairy Tail,he sees Natsu and Lucy also Gray and Juvia. All of them look at Jellal and Erza passing them. "Are that Jellal and Erza?",asked Happy. "Yeah! Jellal wait!",said Natsu.

Jellal stopped because he heard Natsu calling. "What is it,Natsu? I really need someone to cure Erza. She poisoned after our fight.",said Jellal. "What? C'mon guys. We also need to hurry.",said Natsu. "Yeah!",said Lucy,Gray,Juvia,and Happy.

As all of them reach Fairy Tail,all the Terra Aira's guild members is defeated. Also Master Dira is almost defeated. "Leave or you should take another pain from me.",said Master Makarov. Master Dira is scared by Master Makarov's threat and he also his guild members leave Fairy Tail.

"Phew! What a fight!",said Master Makarov. Then,Master Makarov saw all of them who fought with the Three Airas. "Ooo… You back. Are you okay? You look so tired. What happen to Erza?",asked Master Makarov.

"Erza is poisoned. She got it from the one we fought with.",said Jellal. "What? We should bring her in and go call Porlyusica for help.",said Master Makarov.

Then,Porlyusica came and she immediately go to the Fairy Tail Clinic. She tries to figure out what kind of poison that poisoned Erza. "Don't tell me…",said Porlyusica. "What happen to Erza?",asked Master Makarov.

"It seems that Erza…."

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._**

**_Is the ending bad or good? I want the next chapter is not spoiled by this chapter so I make it end here. Leave any review for this chapter onegai-shimasu… You can tell me something odd on this chapter,you can tell me that I wrong typing the word,or something you can understand on this story. Bluenonoe,out!_**


	9. My Destiny To Be Her Protector

Armor in Love with Meteor

**_A/N : Hi,again everybody! Thanks for visiting my fanfiction page. First, I want to say thank you for the readers who reviewed my last chapter. And I want to say sorry too because my late update for this chapter. I'm really sorry for you who actually really hoping the next chapter will be come out sooner. I really busy because I have something important to do. Is my school who really likes to give so many tasks. Then,my netbook had broken few days ago and it needs to do something like recovery,so me and my sister recovery this netbook and we knew that doing this will ended up losing our personal data. So my games are gone,my picture,and my previous chapters of this story..TT_TT. Hah! I ended up doing too much chit-chat right here. Then,let's go to the chapter. Happy reading! And sorry if i do mistakes with the grammar :D_**

Chapter 9 : My Destiny To Be Her Protector

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

On previous chapter...

"It seems that Erza...",said Porlyusica.

"What? What happens to Erza?",said Jellal.

"If you don't cure her in a week,she gonna be losing her life!",replied Porlyusica angrily.

"W-what? Is there any way to help Erza? Is there a cure for it?",asked Master Makarov.

"If I think about it... There is a cure for this kind of poison. It's very rare potion. The ingredients are pretty hard to find.",replied Porlyusica.

"Then,do you have all of the ingredients?",asked Master Makarov.

"I have all of them. Except one. A piece of the Bhirakium Dragon skin.",said Porlyusica.

"Bhirakium Dragon? What kind of dragon is that? I never heard that?",said Natsu.

"The Bhirakium Dragon lives on the volcanic mountain that located in the very south of Magnolia. He has a blue aqua skin. Known that skin could be use for the cure of many very rare illness,like Erza suffered right now.",explain Porlyusica.

"You mean, that he lives on the volcanic mountain which have the blue lava in it?",asked Master Makarov.

Then,Porlyusica nodding.

"Ooohhh... I know that place. It's call the Azure mountain. That place is pretty far from here.",said Lucy.

"Indeed. I suggest that it takes 3 days from here. Thankfully,if you walk from here.",said Porlyusica.

"Then,I go. I will take the Bhirakium Dragon skin for Erza.",said Jellal.

Then Jellal walk away,preparing himself for his journey to the Azure mountain,and go.

"W-wait! Do you need some assistance to go with you,Jellal!",asked Master Makarov.

Then,Jellal looked back and said,"No,but thank you. I want to payback for something that Erza has done to me. Just keep Erza safely,I promise myself to always save Erza no matter what."

Jellal continues his journey and go to the south of Magnolia. All of the guild's member just surprise by what Jellal has said.

"Aww... He really is Erza's warrior. Erza's life will be perfect if she have someone like Jellal.",said Lucy.

"_Ganbatte,_Jellal!",said Natsu.

"Thanks,Natsu.",said Jellal to himself,smiling.

On the way to the south of Magnolia,he passed a street and met some guild's members. They were three of them. Those guys were looking at Jellal while Jellal keep walking forward.

"Hey you! You dare to passed us just like that?",said the first unknown guild's member.

"Yeah,you bastard. Don't act like you own this place!",said the second unknown guild's member.

"_Oi! _Where are you going? Stop walking! We were talking to you!",said the third unknown guild's member.

Then,Jellal stopped and he replied,"Tch... So you were talking to me? Sorry,but I have no time to chat with you guys. I must hurry save my girlfriend. See ya,bastards."

"What? Do you wanna to have a little fight do you?",said the first unknown guild's member.

The first unknown guild's member suddenly run approaching Jellal. He about to throw a punch to Jellal. Then,Jellal grab his punch attack his stomach with a kick. The rest of them are also approaching and attack Jellal. The first one launched a punch to Jellal,Jellal avoid it by crouching and kick his legs then his stomach. He K. by Jellal. Then the second one launched a kick to Jellal face. His leg was grabbed by Jellal,then Jellal throw him to the one who his legs and his stomach were kicked by Jellal. And all of them is K. by Jellal.

"Never,mess with my business again.",said Jellal

Then he leave all of them.

"Kyaa! He is so cool! Did you see that?",said a woman.

"Yeah yeah!*nodding* He is so handsome. Is he single?",said another woman.

"I think he already have a girlfriend. I heard him talking to those guys who got beaten by him.",said the next woman besides the another woman.

"Aww... Too bad.",said the another woman.

"Heh? Are they talking about me? Sorry,but they are too old.",thought Jellal. He heard what all of the womans talking about.

Jellal continues his way to the Azure mountain. He checks his map to see where should he go next.

"After crossing this street,where should I go?",said Jellal while reading the map.

"Ooohh... I think I'm nearly close to the South of Magnolia. Erza.. Please wait me for few days okay? I promised my self to always protect you,no matter what!",said Jellal to himself.

Few kilometres have been passed. He finally reached the South of Magnolia.

"Phew! I finally got here. It took one night to get here. Now,what I need for now is to find the Bhirakium Dragon at the Azure mountain. But...*yawn* I'm really tired... I better get a night sleep. So I well prepared for tomorrow. ",said Jellal.

Jellal searching for the resting place. Although the South of Magnolia is just a forest,he searching for big tree for his resting place.

"Hmm... This tree looks big enough. Lucky I found this one.",said Jellal.

Jellal preparing his sleep equipment like sleeping bag. Then,after preparing his sleeping back,he fall asleep. He looks really tired. But the adventure isn't over yet. He must continue to search the last ingredient for the potion that Porlyusica recommend to cure Erza.

The next morning...

"*yawn* Well! Gotta go again!",said Jellal.

Jellal tidy up his sleeping bag and pack his bag and continue his journey.

"Where should I go from here...?",said Jellal.

After he looking on his map,he continue his journey to the Azure mountain.

Then,after hours of searching the Azure mountain,he saw a bunch of people in front of him.

"So..you're the bastard who attacked my friends huh?",said the unknown person.(this person is different from the last time.)

"You mean...you're one of the three fools who messing up with me yesterday?",asked Jellal.

"Of course. We here to make you pay what have you done to my friends. Get ready guys...",said the unknown person.

He preparing his army. All of them have their own weapon. A sword. Jellal looking at all of them calmly. He put his bag down and preparing his magic power to fight all of them.

"Yaaaa...!",screamed all of them,attacking at Jellal.

Jellal dodge all of the attacks. And Jellal caught one of them and beat him up. Then Jellal took his sword.

Another person attacked Jellal. The person is slashing Jellal and Jellal dodge it. Then,he attack back that person with his sword. Jellal took that person sword and now he well equipped with the swords on his hands.

"C'mon. Is that all you got?",said Jelllal challenging his enemies.

"Grr... Guys! Attack!",said the unknown person.

Jellal preparing his swords for the attacks. The enemies are approaching Jellal.

Jellal is surrounded by the enemies and Jellal put his swordman skills into the fight. He slashing around and defeated the enemies until he finally meet the unknown person that he met earlier or we can say that he is the boss.

Jellal panting. Rest himself for a bit.

"So...you've beaten my men. You're strong enough. But I don't think you are strong enough to fight against me. Come here,you son of bitch!",said the boss.

"Bring..It..On!",yelled Jellal.

Jellal approaching the boss. The boss also have a sword. Jellal prepares his swords for the attack. The boss starts with a single slash and Jellal avoids it with jump. He casts a Heavenly Body magic to the boss. Jellal shoots a magic balls from his hands. The boss avoids it and he jump approaching Jellal for another slash. Jellal holds the slash with his swords and push the boss. Jellal uses his Meteor magic to give the boss a sudden attack. He quickly attack him with an uppercut and he slash the boss by spinning around. There is no chance for the boss to avoid because Jellal attacked him very fast. Then,the boss is all weak and Jellal finished it with a single slash.

"*panting* Are you still want some more?",said Jellal and he pointing his sword to the boss.

"N-no no no. Enough... I'm..I'm give up..",said the boss.

"Good. You just wasting my time here.",replied Jellal.

Jellal defeated it himself and he received not to much wounds. But,too much taking a lot of energy but he still spirited to find the Bhirakium Dragon.

"Well...that's one tough warmup. Let's see where I should go from here.",said Jellal.

Jellal searching his map in his pocket,but he couldn't find it.

"_Nani! _Where is my map? Without it,I can't find the dragon!",yelled Jellal to himself.

When Jellal looking for the map in his pockets,he saw his map layed on the ground and it's already torn into pieces.

"No! My map... What should I do now?",said Jellal.

Jellal thinking and an idea popped in his head. Jellal go approaching the boss he defeated earlier. He pointing his sword to the boss.

"Hey,you! Do you know which way should I pass to get to the Azure mountain?",said Jellal.

"Hmph! I won't tell you which way. Hahahahaha...! I have the map that is the same like you have.",replied the boss.

"*pointing the sword to the boss head* Give me the map or give me your head!",said Jellal.

"O-o-okay okay! I give it! Don't cut off my head!",said the boss.

"Thanks!",said Jellal while he smiling.

"*chilling*Hiiihihiii... He sure is creepy one even he have a very nice face.",thought the boss.

"Let's see... Now,I'm standing here. Which mean I should go this way to get to that mountain. It's about...What! That's so far!",said Jellal while pointing his finger on the map.

"Well. It seems that I knew the way. Better be going. It's gonna be a long way but don't keep Erza waiting too long. Hehehe...",said Jellal to himself.

Jellal run quickly to the path that gonna lead him to the Azure mountain.

The sun had set and Jellal already tired.

"Phew! There's still few kilometres away according to this map. But... I already tired. I'm using to much magic power. Well,gotta find another big tree!",said Jellal.

Jellal rests himself under the big tree like yesterday. Then,Jellal dreamt a little bit about something in his sleep.

**IN JELLAL'S DREAM**

Back to Fairy Tail

"_Tadaima!_",said Jellal.

"_Okaeri,_Jellal. Do you bring the Bhirakium Dragon skin?",asked Mirajane

"*nodding* Yeah. I have it right here.",replied Jellal.

"What are you waiting for,foolish man. Bring it to me.",said Porlyusica.

Porlyusica starts making the potion. She mixes all the ingredients at once. She stirs the liquid for a very long time.

"Will you wait? This will take a several minutes.",said Porlyusica.

"Ohh..yeah. Sure. I'll be waiting outside.",replied Jellal.

While waiting,Jellal mind is about Erza,Erza,and Erza. He worried so much about her.

"Erza...will you be alright?"

"Erza...can you hold on?"

"Erza...you're not gonna leave me alone right?"

Several minutes later,Porlyusica finished making the potion.

Porlyusica handed the potion to Jellal.

"Here. Pour this liquid into her mouth. Hurry!",said Porlyusica.

Jellal taking the potion and go to Erza bed in the Fairy Tail's Clinic.

Master Makarov,Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Happy,Juvia,and Mirajane are waiting in the clinic.

Jellal opened the bottle cap and starts pour the potion into Erza's mouth.

"Are you done pouring the liquid into her mouth?",asked Porlyusica.

"Yeah. I'm done.",replied Jellal.

"Then,move. I want to check Erza's condition.",said Porlyusica.

Jellal gets up from the chair and Porlyusica starts to check Erza's condition.

"Hmmm... Hm..?",mumble Porlyusica.

"What happen?",asked Master Makarov.

"Why Erza's face becoming more pale right now?",asked Lucy.

"No..It suppose to work. How come it not...",said Porlyusica.

"What? What are you talking about? What happen to Erza!",yelled Jellal.

Natsu and Gray were holding Jellal because Jellal turned to be out of control.

"Jellal! Stop!",said Natsu.

"Jellal.. Just let it go...",said Gray.

All of them who waiting in the clinic start to crying.

"Let me go! Erza,don't leave me!",yelled Jellal.

**END OF JELLAL'S DREAM**

"Erza,don't leave me! Ahhhh!",yelled Jellal.

He woke up from his nightmare and it's already morning.

"*panting* Erza..",said Jellal.

Jellal put his palm on his face.

"Ooohh.. It's..just a dream.",said Jellal.

Jellal now become more worried about Erza so he quickly go to the Azure mountain.

He finally reached the Azure mountain. And as Porlyusica said,the Bhirakium Dragon is on the top of the Azure mountain.

The Bhirakium Dragon saw Jellal and he asked Jellal.

"Who are you? And why you come to such place like this?",asked the Bhirakium Dragon.

"Ummm..Are you the Bhirakium Dragon?",replied Jellal.

"Yes. I'm the Bhirakium Dragon. The Guardian of the Azure mountain. I have answered your question,now answer mine!",said the Bhirakium Dragon.

"Well,I'm here actually to ask you,if you mind to share me some of your skin.",said Jellal.

"My skin? Is it for the Misery Healer potion that cure the most dangerous potion in universe if I may guess?",said the Bhirakium Dragon.

"Yeah. You correct. But,can I actually have some?",said Jellal.

"Sure. I can read from your heart that you really need this to save someone you really love. But there is one condition if you want some of my skin. Fight me and prove it that you really need this.",said the Bhirakium Dragon.

"I accept your challenge then!",said Jellal.

"Hahaha... Now then,prepare yourself!",said the Bhirakium Dragon.

Jellal preparing his swords that he got from fighting the boss men yesterday and he also preparing his magic power.

The Bhirakium Dragon flies and gives a big wind using his wing. The wind is very incredible strong. But Jellal succesfully stand it and he approach the Bhirakium Dragon and give him slashes.

The slashes succesfully hit the Bhirakium Dragon. Then,the Bhirakium Dragon also gave him a slash with his claw. Jellal avoid it but he got hit by one of his three claws.

"Aaarrgghhh...!",screamed Jellal.

A little part of his shirt is torned because the claw and his blood spreading on his shirt. Jellal bear the pain,but he continued to attack the dragon.

The Bhirakium Dragon is about to launch another attack to Jellal. The dragon push Jellal with his both palm really hard until Jellal crashed the tree.

"*panting* I will not give up! Erza just wait for me! Yaaa..!",said Jellal while approaching the Bhirakium Dragon.

Jellal gave the dragon couple of slashes then he launched his Heavenly Arrows magic. He attacked accurately so the most of the arrows succesfully hit the dragon.

The dragon starts to getting weaker because of the attacks.

"Hahaha...you're strong enough. I've never see a mage like you. I'm gonna really serious now! Can you handle this?",said the Bhirakium Dragon.

The Bhirakium Dragon collects his magic power on his hands. After that,he launched a full power of blue beam that directly attacks Jellal.

"AAAAHHHHHH!",screamed Jellal.

Jellal got attacked by the beam. He lost his consciousness. He fell to the ground.

"Er..za... *grinned* I'm sorry...I can't protect you...Maybe...I should have ask for help before I'm leaving...But...I want to payback...what have you done for me...Encourage me...Lead me to the light way...and..If you weren't there for me...I probably...Still be evil...Destroying everything...A coward who want himself to be killed...But..Sometimes I really feel that I deserve that...Nghh..Erza..._Gomen ne_...Will you forgive me..?".

Jellal closes his eyes.

Back in Fairy Tail's Clinic,in the room where Erza laying on the bed.

By hearing Jellal's voice from somewhere,Erza suddenly opened her eyes. Even she still holding her pain.

"Jellal? Where are you? What do you mean? You're not leaving me right? Please God,don't make me lose him again..",thought Erza and she closed her eyes again.

Jellal slowly open his eyes. He doesn't know where he is now. Then,he heard a voice calling him.

"Jellal...Jellal.."

"Er..za?",said Jellal.

"Jellal..don't give up okay?"

"Erza? Where are you?",said Jellal.

"You promise me to always protect me right? I promised my self too!"

"Erza? Is that you?",said Jellal.

"What is it,Jellal?"

"I'm really sorry. I can't protect you. Sometimes I failed. But I don't wanna you hurt or something. And now,I don't know. I can't protect you because I'm weak.",said Jellal.

"No..you are really strong. Everyone sometimes fails. I believe you can defeat the dragon and come back to me. I'll give you my power so you can defeat him."

"Erza..How do you know that I...",said Jellal.

"Because we are always connected. Even we are far away,I can feel what are you facing right now. I will cheer you up because I always be here,always be in your heart."

Jellal saw a very bright light that he couldn't see. Then,he gain consciousness.

"Erza..",said Jellal.

"Go. Fight him,Jellal. I'll be here."

"Yaaaaaaaa..!",Jellal collecting his energy and preparing to attack the Bhirakium Dragon.

"What? How could he?",said the Bhirakium Dragon.

"Take this! YAA!",said Jellal.

Jellal stabbed the dragon with his swords and he using his Heavenly Arrow magic again to the dragon.

"You succesfully defeat me. Don't worry,I'm very good at healing. So it's okay. Here I give you some of my skin. Go and safe your girl. Hahaha... And,you're from Fairy Tail are you? I saw your tattoo mark. My beam makes your shirt all torned. I'm sorry for that. I will give you a ride to your guild",said the Bhirakium Dragon.

"But,you will be seen by the people.",said Jellal.

"Hah! Don't worry,I will fly above the clouds so people don't see me.",said the Bhirakium Dragon.

"Okay. Thanks,.",said Jellal.

Jellal hop on to the Bhirakium Dragon's back and they flew away to Fairy Tail.

They arrived at the front gate of Fairy Tail and Jellal jump from the dragon's back and say goodbye.

Jellal walk in to the guild and Mirajane greet him.

"_Okaeri_,Jellal. Whoa! Your body full of wounds?",said Mirajane.

"That's not important. Can I see Porlyusica?",said Jellal.

"Oh. She is in the clinic.",said Mirajane.

"Thanks.",said Jellal.

Jellal goes to the clinic and he met Porlyusica.

"Jellal? What make yourself your body full of wounds?",said Lucy.

"Now he shirtless like me.",said Gray.

"You. Do you got any the Bhirakium Dragon's skin?",said Porlyusica.

"Yeah. Here you go.",said Jellal.

"Now,if you excuse me. Will you go outside and wait for several minutes to making this potion?",said Porlyusica.

"Sure. Let's go guys.",said Jellal.

Outside of clinic.

"Whoa! Jellal! Can I ask are you fighting with that dragon?",asked Natsu.

"Yeah. I fighted him. He pretty tough. I having a hard time with him.",said Jellal.

"And what's with the sword? Where do you got them? I never seen you using swords.",said Gray.

"Umm... I got it when I fought a bunch of strange guys getting on my way.",said Jellal.

"You using swords too? Can we sometimes see you fight with Erza using swords? That must be fun!",said Natsu.

"Ehh... Probably not. She is better than me.",said Jellal.

"But Erza has told me that you once saved her and you defeating the bad guys with sword. She said that you really good.",said Lucy.

"Am I? Hahaha... I don't think so.",said Jellal.

All of them are having fun chit-chat together while waiting for Erza's potion to be ready.

Porlyusica got out from the room and call them.

"The potion is done. You may come in.",said Porlyusica.

"Now,what should we do?",said Jellal.

"Well,it says here in the book that the potion will be very effective if..you give the potion through your mouth. Like kissing. Only works if the kisser is someone that the she or he loves. Which mean,you young man.*pointing at Jellal*",said Porlyusica.

"M-me..?",said Jellal.

"Indeed. Now kiss her and give the potion. You drink it but hold it. Don't swallow it,because you're not the one who got the disease. Then you kiss her and pour the potion into her mouth.",said Porlyusica.

"Okay. If she says so.",said Jellal.

Jellal drink it,hold it in his mouth. And he kissed her,pouring the potion into Erza's mouth. Jellal kissed Erza and of course he blushed and keep his eyes shutted. He wait for Erza to awake. Then,Erza opens her eyes slowly and she saw Jellal is kissing her.

"W-what! Jellal!",said Erza,blushing.

"Oh...Erza! You awake.",said Jellal.

"Now,the cure is working. Let Erza rest for a while. So she gets a full healing. Then,when she wake up,she'll be fine. My job is done here. I leave",said Porlyusica.

"Ahh! Erza! You awake! Thank God!",said Master Makarov.

Master Makarov sit on the chair beside her and talk to Erza. While Jellal resting himself,sit on the floor,leaning against the wall.

After a few hours,Erza woke up. In the room,there was only Jellal and Erza. Erza get up from her bed,go near the place where Jellal sit. He actually sleeping. And she kissed him.

"Thanks,Jellal. You protected me once again.",said Erza.

**_Is done readers. My fingers are tired. The end of the chapter 9. How was it? Excellent,Good,orBad? Rate and Review please. I always feel happy everytime I got review. And I really happy to you who favorite my story. See you for another chapter and sorry for the mistakes with the grammar or something missing in the words that I typed. Ja nee~_**


	10. Fairy In The Night

Armor In Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hi,guys. Bluenonoe here. Thanks for visiting my story. I really thank you for you readers,who read my previous chapters. I really appreciate the reviews_****_,but I got review from an unknown anonymous. I hope if you read this chapter right now,will you tell your name? I'm really curious._****_ I'm so sorry for the really late update. Of course I've been doing a lot of tasks. And right now,I'm still in the middle of Practice Exams. And the first day,my team made 2 terrible mistakes that probably can make me and my team marks really bad. Lot of activities that must be done these days. And this is the only chapter that I can give you right now. Hope you don't disappointed to me._****_ But I knew some of you could be disappointed. I do the best as I can. Now,let's begin to the story. Happy reading and sorry for the false grammars. _**

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 10 : Fairy In The Night.

It's a very nice day in Magnolia.

Jellal,still sleeping in Fairy Tail's Clinic because his terrible injury that he got from fighting the Bhirakium Dragon.

Erza waiting for Jellal to wake up. She decided to stay in Fairy Tail's Clinic until Jellal is awake.

While waiting for Jellal to wake up,Erza was changing the bandage that cover Jellal's body with the new bandage.

"Now,let's change your bandage with the new one. Wait here okay? I will bring the bandage for a minute.",said Erza looking at Jellal.

Erza looking for the bandage,and she found it from the first-aid box.

"Here we go. I found this one. Let's bandaging!",said Erza,smiling.

As she starts to remove the bandage from Jellal's body,Jellal opened his eyes a little by little. Jellal could only see something white and it's blurry.

Erza continues to bandaging Jellal's body.

Jellal's view become more clearer. As he rolled his eyes wondering where he is now,he saw a woman with scarlett hair,bandaging his body.

"Er..za.. Where..am I..?",said Jellal.

"Hah? Oh..Jellal. You finally awake. I've been waiting for you. You've been slept for 3 days. So after you heal me with the potion you gave me through your mouth,I decided to take care of you until you fully heal.",said Erza.

"So..you take care of me these 3 days? So you bathe me?",said Jellal,blushing.

"*nodding* Yeah. What's the matter? Is that a problem?",said Erza.

"Yeah..! Of..of course..!.",said Jellal,shyly.

"What? Don't you remember that when we was a kid we always bathe together?",said Erza.

Erza suddenly remember that Jellal is still amnesia,he probably doesn't remember any of that.

"What? What are you talking about?",said Jellal.

"Ohh...Gomen ne! I-i thought you remember..the times when w-we was a kid. Hehehe... *finishing the bandaging hurriedly* Umm..Um.. Now

I'm finish bandaging you..hehehe..See you later,okay!",said Erza,her face is all red right now. She hurriedly leaving the room,while laughing because she feel embarassed.

"E-Erza? Where are you going?",said Jellal.

Erza slammed the door,and she leaning on it.

"Huff...huff.. I'm feel so..embarassed.. I never felt this embarassed before. Now he'll think that I'm strange.",said Erza.

"Hope Erza is okay. I don't know what's wrong with her. Bathe together with Erza..?" Jellal suddenly blushing. "W-what I'm thinking? Maybe I will receive the hell punch from Erza when I do that to Erza. Why I'm beginning to become a pervert?",said Jellal.

Erza walk to the bar where Mirajane is standing. Erza looked worried,but she also thinks about the very long kiss that Jellal did to her in order to cure herself.

"The kiss...",mumbled Erza.

Her face suddenly blushing.

"I've never been kissed like that before. If that kiss would be much longer...",said Erza.

Her face become more blushing. Then she slaps her own face.

"Why I'm becoming such a..pervert. Oouuhh...",said Erza.

Erza sit on the chair near the bar. Mirajane looking at Erza. She wonders what happen to Erza. Then,she asked Erza.

"Erza. Something wrong? You look not good today. Need some strawberry cheesecake?"

"Huh..? It's not your business.. And I want a piece of strawberry cheesecake please...",said Erza

"Well,here you go. By the way Erza,don't you remember. We're about to held a Fairy In The Night event this year.",said Mirajane.

"Oh..yeah,I remember. What is the theme for this year?",said Erza.

"I don't know. Just wait for Master's announcement. Probably,he gonna announce it right now because the event will starts in 3 more days.",said Mirajane.

Master Makarov come to the stage. He told everyone in the guild to gather around.

"Today,I will announce something about the event that we gonna held in 3 more days,which means it will be held on Friday. It's Fairy In The Night. Every year,we have a different theme.

Now,this year theme will be.."

Master Makarov put his hand in a box. He pick one of the paper inside the box. Then,he opened the paper and he said,

"This year theme for Fairy In The Night will be...Love. And of course you need to find a date. And also,I forget to say this. We gonna make a competition for you and your date. And of course,this is competition can only be participated by Fairy Tail mages . The winners will get something special of course. So be ready.",said Master Makarov.

Master Makarov get down from the stage then he comes to Erza.

"Erza,why don't you ask Jellal? It will be his first time joining this event. This will be a very special event for you and him. Good luck then.",said

Master Makarov.

"W-what? Me?",said Erza.

"Yes,you. Don't be shy. I know it's hard to you to find a date. And only him can understand you.",said Master Makarov.

"Okay,Master. I'll do it.",said Erza.

Master Makarov left her and Erza goes to the clinic again to ask Jellal. Erza knocked the door.

"Yeah. Come in.",said Jellal.

"Jellal? Umm...are..you...",said Erza,nervously.

"What is it,Erza? You act really weird today.",said Jellal.

"Are..you..going home already?",said Erza.

"Yeah..Why? I'm okay right now.",said Jellal.

"Are you sure? Then..I take you to your house. Okay?",said Erza

"Okay.",said Jellal.

Jellal and Erza left the clinic. Mirajane saw that Jellal is about to going home.

"Jellal. Are your injuries are full healed?",said Mirajane.

"Yeah. I'm okay right now. Don't worry,I'll be fine.",said Jellal.

"Okay,then. Good night.",said Mirajane.

Then,Erza looked back at Mirajane and she saw Mirajane whispering something to her.

"Don't forget to ask Jellal,Erza.",whispered Mirajane.

"Yeah yeah. I will. Don't worry.",whispered Erza.

"What are you talking about Erza?",said Jellal.

"Huh? Oow.. Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's go then.",said Erza.

On the way to Jellal's house,Erza is thinking how she going to ask Jellal. Then,she starts to asking Jellal.

"Umm...Jellal?",said Erza.

"Yeah? What is it,Erza?",said Jellal.

"Umm...are you..free this Friday night?",said Erza.

"Friday night? I think I'm free. Why?",said Jellal.

"It's..umm..Our guild..held a event this Friday. It's called Fairy In The Night. And I need to find..",said Erza.

Jellal cutted Erza words,then he says,"A date? Do you need to find a date for the event? *grinned* I will be your date,then.",said Jellal.

"R-really? How do you know that we need to find a date?",said Erza.

"Well..I'm accidently listened about the announcement from Master. And he said that we must find a date.",said Jellal.

"Is that so.",said Erza.

"And by the way,you asked me really awkward. You never ask someone for your date?",said Jellal,giggling.

Erza blushing by what Jellal has said to her. "Well..yeah.. It's my first time joining this event. Last couple years,I just watching them. Have a date. Dancing together..",said Erza.

"Well,if this your first time,I will be your best date and you will never forget it. Okay?",said Jellal.

"S-sure!",said Erza.

They finally arrived at Jellal's house.

"See you Friday night. I'll take you at 7 okay?",said Jellal.

"Y-yeah..I- I'll be waiting.",said Erza

Jellal get inside his house. Then,Erza leaving and return to Fairy Hills.

When Erza arrived at Fairy Hills,all the girls are already in there. Erza is the last one who arrived there.

"_Tadaima.._",said Erza.

"Erza! You came! We've been waiting for you.",said Levy.

"Why all of you suddenly waiting for my arrival?",said Erza.

"We've been told by Mirajane. You asking Jellal,righhhhttt?",said Levy.

"W-what? Why you..",Erza words cutted by Mirajane.

"Erza. Just tell the truth. Do you ask him?",said Mirajane.

"Umm... Y-yeah. I asked him.",said Erza.

"Then,what did he said?",said Levy.

"He said yes of course. And he knew by looking on my face that I really want him to be my date.",said Erza.

"He is the person who really understand you,Erza.",said Mirajane,smiling.

"I..think..so.",said Erza nervously.

" Well. Let's just prepare ourselves for the event. Good night,everyone.",said Mirajane.

All of the girls return to their room.

At Erza room. Erza entered her room,then she laying on her couch.

"Waahh... I'm really nervously back there,when I was asking Jellal. Mirajane is right. Jellal is the only person who really understand me. He knew what I want by looking on my face. I'm so embarassed!",said Erza.

Erza got up from her couch,then she took a bath and go to sleep.

It's the night of Fairy In The Night event. Lucy came to Fairy Hills to get dressed with Erza. Erza just use a lip gloss,a sliver earings that she always wear,and a sliver bracelet on her right arm. Then,she wears a scarlett short dress up to her thighs. The bottom part of the dress,it looks like a skirt that a little bit fluffy.

"Erza,I'll go talk with the girls okay?",said Lucy.

"Y-yeah. Sure. I'll catch you up later.",said Erza.

Lucy left the room. Erza looked herself in the mirror.

"How do I look? Pretty enough? My hair? Just let it straight? Or should I pinned up? Oh yeah! I forgot. Where is my high heels?",said Erza.

Erza looking for her high heels. When she found them,Lucy called Erza because the boys are about to come. Erza hurriedly wear her high heels and get out from her room. When Erza walk to outside of Fairy Hills,she remembers something.

"No! I forgot to pinned up my hair! What should I do? The boys are about to come. Bah! Just let my hair like this.",thought Erza.

The boys are coming. But first person to arrive is Natsu. Natsu comes to Lucy. Lucy wears a pink gown,a purse on her hand and red high heels. She also have her hair pinned up. Natsu wears a black shirt with red undershirt and black pants also casual shoes.

"Ready,princess?",said Natsu. "Of course. Let's go.",said Lucy.

The second person to come is Gray. Gray comes to Juvia. Juvia wears a dark blue gown and emerald necklace. She also wears a blue high heels. Her hair is short,like the first time she accepted as Fairy Tail member (do you know what I meant?) Gray wears a black shirt with dark blue undershirt and black pants also casual shoes.

"Let's go,Juvia.",said Gray. "Okay,Gray-sama.",said Juvia,blushing.

The third person to come is Gajeel. Gajeel comes to Levy. Levy wears a orange gown and orange headbands with white polkadots,also a yellow high heels. Gajeel wears a black shirt with gray undershirt and gray pants,also casual shoes.

"Hehe.. Ready?",said Gajeel. "Yup. Let's go!",said Levy.

Then,Lucy yelled at Erza from outside,"Erza! Hurry up! Your date is coming!"

The fourth person to come is Jellal. Erza just got out from the Fairy Hills. And then, Jellal comes to Erza.

"Pretty as always.",said Jellal,grinning.

"Hmph!",replied Erza when she faced to the right side.

Then,Jellal chuckled. Jellal wear a gray shirt with a light blue undershirt,a gray pants with a black belt,and casual shoes.

"Well,shall we go?",said Jellal.

"Sure. Let's go.",said Erza.

All of the girls are go to Fairy Tail with their dates. Jellal and Erza are the last date to come to Fairy Tail.

"Welcome,Jellal,Erza. The event gonna be start in few moment.",said Mirajane,smiling.

"Let's have a seat.",said Jellal.

"Go find one.",said Erza.

"Anything for my princess.",said Jellal.

When they found a seat,Master Makarov announced something.

"My children,have you found your date? *looking at Erza* It seems you have found your own date. Now,let's begin our Fairy In The Night with this 'Pick a Event' wheel.",said Master Makarov.

Master Makarov spins the wheel and the wheel stops. The arrow points at Slow Music Dance.

"The first dance we gonna do is the Slow Music Dance. Now,go to your date and ask him or her to dance.",said Master Makarov.

"Wanna go there and dance?",said Jellal.

"B-but..I can't..dance..",said Erza shyly and she is blushing.

"Well,if you can't dance,I'll teach you how in my way. I promised to you that I will make this night is the best night of your life. C'mon.",said Jellal,lending a hand to Erza.

"Hmm...*look worried* Okay..",said Erza.

Then,Jellal grab Erza's hand,and pull her to the dance floor.

On the dance floor,every boys were looking at Erza.

Natsu and Gray just like jaw dropping by seeing Erza.

"Is that...Erza?",said Natsu.

"I-i never saw her participating on this event.. She looks pretty.",said Gray.

Then,Erza looked at Natsu and Gray.

"Just shut up!",said Erza.

"Sorry!",said Natsu and Gray.

"Have all of you prepared? Let's start the music and dance!",said Master Makarov.

The lights off and the music starts.

"Now put your right hand to my shoulder.",said Jellal.

"*grabbing Jellal's shoulder* Then?",said Erza.

"Then,I grab your waist. *grabbing Erza's waist* Now,grab my hand *lending Jellal's right hand to Erza*,said Jellal.

"*grabbing Jellal's right hand* So this is the pose?",said Erza.

"Yeah. Then we step to the right and left one by one.",said Jellal.

The song starts and all of them start to dance.

Jellal and Erza dance really well.

"Is this your first time dancing,Erza?",said Jellal.

"Yeah. Why?",said Erza.

"You're dancing really great even this is your first time.",said Jellal.

Jellal lifts his hand and Erza spins around. After that,Erza leaned her body on Jellal's body. Jellal got bumped by Erza really hard.

"Ough! Wow,your body sure is strong.",said Jellal,grinning.

"I'm so sorry! Is it hurt?",said Erza,look worry.

"Hahaha..I'm fine.",said Jellal.

Erza turns her body towards Jellal.

"Jellal..",said Erza.

"Hmm? What is it?",said Jellal.

"You knew right that I never participated in this event?",said Erza.

"Yeah. You told me.",said Jellal.

"And I knew you will make this event is the best day of my life,right?",said Erza.

"Sure! I'm gonna make that happen.",said Jellal.

"You know,Jellal. *hugged Jellal* You are the only person who really understand me more than the others.",said Erza,sobbing.

"Erza...",said Jellal.

The music ends and the lights are turned on.

"Hey,Erza. Don't cry.. People are watching us..",said Jellal.

"*sobbing* Hmm..?",said Erza.

"Here. Let me wipe your tears.",said Jellal.

Jellal wiping Erza tears from her face.

"Do you hungry? My stomach needs to be refilled right now.",said Jellal.

"Okay. I come with you.",said Erza.

Jellal and Erza come to the buffet,take some of the foods and they go eat outside. They talked each other while eating.

"Erza,there something on your lips.",said Jellal.

"What is it?",said Erza.

Jellal approaching Erza,then he kissed Erza. Erza goes blushing.

"There.",said Jellal.

"W-what's that for?",said Erza shyly.

"Hahahaha...You looked really cute.",said Jellal.

"Hmph!",said Erza while facing the other side.

Jellal keeps looking at Erza face.

"What are you looking at?",said Erza.

"Something beautiful,and that's you.",said Jellal.

"Stop flirting me!",said Erza.

"But I love you. Your mood always change. Last time you cried and now you angry.",said Jellal.

"Is that a problem?",said Erza.

"No. I like it. I like the way you are.",said Jellal,grinning.

Then,someone or unknown person,interferring their conversation.

"Hehehe...",said the unknown person.

"Who's that?",said Jellal,looking back.

"Is there someone back there?",said Erza.

"I think I heard a voice.",said Jellal.

Then,a black shadow appears from the back of Jellal.

"Sorry to interrupt..your romance.",said the unknown person.

"Who are you?",said Erza.

"My name is Zora.",said Zora or the unknown person.

"What is your purpose to be here?",said Erza.

"Well...Let's see. I'm about to revive Zeref,but I need someone who really know how to do it. And the person is that.",said Zora.

"Jellal?",said Erza shockly.

"Indeed.",said Zora.

"You are not taking him anywhere.",said Erza.

"Yes I am. I'm gonna take him with me. But first,he really needs to obey me. So,I'll make him to be my servant.",said Zora.

"What?",said Erza.

"I'm gonna use my charm to make him obeys me. Zora's Charm : Zora's Mind!",said Zora.

"No! Jellal! Watch out!",yelled Erza.

"WAAAGGGHHHH!",screamed Jellal.

"Hahahahaha! Now,you will be my servant!",said Zora.

"Jellal!",yelled Erza.

Jellal's mind is now in control by Zora. His eyes turned to red.

"Jellal...",said Erza.

"Now he is me servant! And he gonna revive Zeref! But first. Let me destroy you,foolish. Jellal! Kill that foolish woman!",said Zora.

"Your wish is my command.",said Jellal.

"What? No..Jellal.. You're must snap out of it!",said Erza.

"No he won't! Hahahahaha!",said Zora.

"Jellal...",said Erza.

TO BE CONTINUED

**_That's enough for this chapter,guys. Well,what do you think about this chapter? Perfect,Good,or Bad? Sorry if the beginning is kinda weird. Review to tell what do you think about this chapter. Any kind of review will be appreciated. I'll be waiting for your reviews! :D And for the update for the next chapter,I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I'm in the middle of my school Exams. Sorry for the bad grammar anyway. My English not too good you know,even I'm shock that I got the highest mark on whole 9 graders. Yahahaha! I'm pretty happy about that. See you again,guys. Wish me luck for the Exams and you will be blessed by God! Bluenonoe,out!_**


	11. Fight To Get What Is Right!

Armor In Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hello,guys! I want to apologize because this is the really late late late update. It's been a month since I updated the previous chapter. I got very busy at school. Not because of the tasks,because I'm facing the Final Writing Exams and National Exams. Those two were really made me not have a single chance to update my chapter. So,I'm gonna hurry make this because I'm feel really guilty to all you readers who following my story. So a really BIG sorry for you. And then,I'm also want to thank you for the readers who reviewed my previous chapter. Especially,to Fall Into The EverLasting Darkness. I want to say,,_**

**_"Thank you so much! I'm really appreciate what you have reviewed for me. 50 reviews? Hah,it needs a lot of efforts. But maybe,I can make it. And I hope you will continue to read my story."_**

**_That's it what I want to say. Now,let's begin to the story. Happy reading and sorry for the grammar mistakes._**

Chapter 11 : Fight To Get What Is Right!

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. The characters belong to Mr. Hiro Mashima. But the plot is of course mine.

"Hurry,Jellal! Kill her!",said Zora.

"Now what should I do? How can I break the spell that possess Jellal's mind?",thought Erza.

Suddenly,by time Erza was thinking,Jellal casted yellow balls coming from his both hands,and those balls go directly to Erza.

"What?",said Erza.

Erza avoiding the balls but one of the balls succeed to hit Erza's left arm.

"Ngh! I must ready. He attacks whenever he wants even I'm not ready yet.",though Erza.

"Requip : Heaven's Wheel Armor."

"Armors,eh? Quite good.",said Zora.

Erza runs approaching Jellal and starts to slashing him with her swords. Jellal defends himself but he can't stands for another slashes that Erza gave to him. So he received so many slashes to his stomach then Erza kick him. Jellal fastly recovered from the attacks and he get up.

"Hehehe... Do you think I'm that weak?",said Jellal clenching his both hands.

"What? How could he...?",thought Erza.

"Heavenly Body Magic : Altairis"

"No! He will the destroy the guild!",thought Erza.

"Requip : Adamantine Armor!"

Erza blocks the attack with the two shields on her both hands. It succesfully blocked but the armor appears to be broken because its holding such a great power. Then,Erza requip back to the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Heavens Wheel : Blumenblatt!"

Erza summoned a bunch of swords. Those swords attack straight toward him. Then,the swords attacked him. While Jellal busy avoiding it,Erza jumped past him and requip her armor to the Flight Armor,which increases her speed. After requipped it,she qucikly go approacing Jellal and gave him three kicks and a horizontal slash.

"Ngghhh!"

Jellal got throwed by the slash. He having a hard time now to get up.

"What...? You're giving up right now?",said Erza.

"No no,not yet! Heavenly Body Magic : Heavenly Arrows!",said Jellal.

Erza avoid it fastly by doing a back flip. But she accidently got tripped and fell. So she got attacked by the rest of the arrows.

"Aaaaaagggghhhhh!"

"Now who is giving up right now? You foolish woman!",said Jellal.

"What kind of thing that possesses you that makes yourself a jerk?",said Erza.

Then,by hearing Erza's yell,Jellal own mind is awakened. In his own mind,he realized that something has possesses him.

"Erza...? Where are you?",said Jellal.

"Well well,young man. It seems that you have awakened in your own mind. Not in your body. Because now I'm taking control of you by order of Ms. Zora.",said the evil spirit that possesses Jellal.

"What? What actually do you want from me?",said Jellal.

"Ms. Zora says that you are the perfect person who gonna helps her to revive the Great Dark Mage,Zeref. So she wants you.",said the evil spirit.

"N-noo.. I can't give myself to her.. I will do anything to protect my self.. And of course,Erza! Speaking of Erza,where is she?",said Jellal.

"Well,I'm in the middle of fighting her. She is quite a strong woman.",said the evil spirit.

"You fighting her? How? Did you use my magic?",said Jellal.

"Of course. And I know a lot of your magic ability.",said the evil spirit.

"Erza.. She fights to get what is right for me.. Then,I fight you too! I will get your mind outta here!",said Jellal.

"Heyyyy... Is he...just stay quiet? Well,it's my chance!",said Erza.

"Requip : Flame Empress Armor!"

"Here I go!",said Erza.

Erza runs approaching Jellal and Erza gave him 10 fire slashes to him.

"Aaaaagggghhh!"

"Hey,Erza! What was that for?",said Jellal.

"That woman... You! Don't bother me when I fight her!",said the evil spirit.

"Don't tell me what to do! I will do as much as I can to distract you so you don't concentrate and Erza will defeat you! I don't care if I'm getting hurt!",said Jellal.

"Jellal! Snap out of it!",yelled Erza.

"Ngghhh!"

Jellal eyes widened. He looked up to his body and he saw Erza's sword stabbed his stomach. The evil spirit that possessed Jellal's body got out from his body and dissappear.

"You bitch! I'm gonna pay you for this! Aaaaaaagghh!",said the evil spirit.

"It's over,Erza... Nghh!",said Jellal.

He can barely stand because he holding the pain on his stomach.

"Jellal! Are you okay..?",said Erza.

"You still..care about me..even I've been..mean to you..?",said Jellal.

"W-what do you mean b-by that?",said Erza.

"Hahaha... Don't acting silly..Erza...I know...you are not going to...forgive me..right?",said Jellal.

Then,Jellal feel to the ground. He can't stand holding his pain.

"Jellal!",said Erza.

"I'm weak... I'm always weak... You're the one who always save me... And then,I'm ruined your night... I promised my self to make this night be your best night... But actually... it's not... Really.. i'm not the one who to believe... That's why people avoiding me...",said Jellal.

"What do you say Jellal? Everyone is trusting you! Everyone was counting on you when you about to find the dragon skin for cure my ill. *sobbing* Don't be like that..Jellal.. Everyone believing you..",said Erza.

"*grinning* Thanks...Erza.. Thanks for making me...the one who can trust... It's nice... When somebody you can count on... And be friend with me... Especially you...",said Jellal.

His voice getting weaker and Jellal vision getting blurred.

"Hey! Jellal! Don't close your eyes! Please! Don't!",said Erza.

"It's nice to be with you Erza. You are the only light that guide me..and..you succeed to melt my heart.. So I can fall in love with you.",said Jellal.

Jellal closes his eyes. Erza's tears are falling even more.

"Jellal? Jellal? Jellal,wake up! Please!",said Erza.

"Hahahaha! Such an useless fool are he?",said Zora.

"What..did you..just say?",said Erza.

"Such..an useless fool...are he?",mocked Zora.

"You take that back you witch!",said Erza while slashing a sword towards Zora.

"Zora's Twirl Dance",said Zora.

Zora spins around and creating a round wall that defend her.

"Ngh! My sword!",said Erza.

"Hahahaha... Could you handle this? Zora's Wheel Kicks!",said Zora.

Zora doing a fast cartwheel and it attacks Erza for several times. Then,she sends her flying.

"Another one! Ready? Hahahaha!",said Zora.

Zora doing a sommersault for two times,and she grabbed Erza with her feet,throwing her down and attacked her like a drill.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Hahahahaha! I like that scream! And let's make it more!",said Zora.

Zora lifts Erza with her magic and then she clenched her hand. Erza feels that her body is squeezed.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Erza fell and she is straining to hold her pains.

"Ngghh! What is she? Why she is..so strong?",said Erza.

"Easily beaten. Now,as a bonus,I will crush that fool too.",said Zora.

"Jellal!",said Erza.

"Zora's Death Laser!",said Zora.

"Nghh! Hahahah... Do you think you can easily beat me,you freak!",said Erza.

"What? Ohh... You managed to survive. Oh well,you will be join him too. Because your sword,can't stay any longer. It will destroy! Hahahahaha!",said Zora.

"Please.. Protect us! Protect us from this evil person.",said Erza in her heart.

Then,Erza's sword shining. The sword is repaired it self. Erza surprised by what she saw. And the sword repelled the laser,so the laser came back to her.

"What? It couldn't be happen?",said Zora.

Then,the laser hit Zora. And like what she said "Death Laser",which means that the laser could make someone dead,and it happens to Zora because it hits her. Zora getting weaker and fell to the ground. Then,she turned into a purple dust and disappear by wind.

"She's...She's gone.. Thank goodness..",said Erza.

"So the legend is true then.",said Master Makarov from behind her.

"Master? U-umm... *bowing* I'm sorry,Master! I made all of this mess!",said Erza.

"Hahahaha! Don't need to. You protect this guild anyway,and one of the member.",said Master Makarov.

"Umm.. Master. What do you mean by the legend is true?",said Erza.

"It's your sword. You believe your sword in your deep heart to protect yourself. The swords have hearts you know.",said Master Makarov.

"Is that so. But.. I'm still worried about Jellal. Is he gonna be okay.",said Erza while approaching Jellal.

"Well,I don't know exactly what happen to him. Let's see... Hmmm... His liver? There's a hole on there.",said Master Makarov.

"What? It can't be... I call Wendy then to heal him.",said Erza.

Few minutes later,Wendy,Natsu,Gray,and Lucy came.

"What happen to Jellal-san?",said Wendy.

"His liver. You see your self.",said Erza.

"What? Who did this?",said Wendy.

"It's...my..fault.",said Erza.

"But why?",said Master Makarov.

"He was losing control. There was an evil spirit inside him that took control of his body. I want to get rid of that thing,than I'm also made my self out of control,so I accidently stab his stomach.. And then I don't that my sword get through his liver.",said Erza.

"I will think about how to heal him. Please guys,stay out of here.",said Wendy.

Several minutes later,Wendy came back to them. And she told about Jellal.

"Well,,I have tried so hard to heal his liver. The hole on his liver now is closed. But I don't know is he gonna be awake. It seems that he is not breathing. Let's just wait then.",said Wendy.

"I will accompany him. I will tell you if he awakes.",said Erza.

"Okay,then. See you tomorrow.",said all of the guys.

Erza went to see Jellal. She looked at his face and now she feels guilty.

"*sobbing*Why..? Why it must me? I did this to you. And I can't believe it myself. I can't hold my emotions even to you. Now your face is pale. Cold like an ice. I don't know what to do right now. Is he gonna be alright?",said Erza.

Erza laying beside him. Then,she hugged him. She kissed Jellal's cheek and whispered something on his ear.

"Please.. Don't leave me.. You.. are my precious person in my life.",said Erza and a tear is fall of her eye.

Several minutes later,Jellal slowly open his eyes. He heard someone crying beside him. It seems that voice is familiar to him.

"Er..za..?",said Jellal.

"Huh?",said Erza looking at Jellal with a glassy eyes.

"Er..za..? Are you...crying..?",said Jellal.

Erza instantly hugged him and her tears coming off more.

"Jellal... Thank goodness your safe.. I thought..you are gonna leave me..",said Erza.

"Hahah... There is no way I'm gonna leave you.. You are my light.. So I will hold you as long as I can.*grinning*",said Jellal.

"You know Jellal... You're such a cute boy since we first met..*smiling*",said Erza.

"Hahahaha... By the way,how long you are gonna stay dressing like that? Hehehe.."grinning*",said Jellal.

"What do you mean?",said Erza.

Erza looking down to her dress and it already torned and her breast almost seen also her underwear.

PLAAAARRRRR! The sound of Erza's slap.

"UUWAAAAAAARRGGGHHHHH!",screamed Jellal.

His right cheek turns to be really red like burned.

"Why you didn't tell me before?",said Erza.

"Uugghhh,,, I thought you already realize it.",said Jellal.

"But,why the guys also didn't tell me before?",said Erza in her mind.

Back then after the guys leaving Fairy Tail.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Hey hey,do you realize that Erza dress is torned so she looks a little bit..you know..",said Lucy.

"Yeah yeah,I know. But if we talk about that to Erza...",said Gray.

"We will be...",said Natsu continuing Gray's words.

PLAAARR! PLAAARR! PLAAARR!

"Ooww.. That's gonna be hurt. Let's...don't talk about it again...",said Lucy.

"Yeah yeah... Thank God we didn't tell..",said Natsu and Gray.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Hey Erza, I'm sorry I have reneged my promise to you.",said Jellal.

"What? No no.. You already have. The dance,and you taught me too,that's all I want for that event. And you already did to be my best date and make this night the best for me.*smiling*",said Erza.

"*grinning*Hmph... Thanks... Should we go home now?",said Jellal

"Don't leave yet. Your injury still not fully healed. Let's just viewing the stars and wish the best for both of us.",said Erza.

"Even everybody thought her like a beast,but in my heart,you are just a beautiful angel.",thought Jellal while looking at the stars.

**_Thanks guys for reading. The chapter ends in here. How do you think? Awesome,Good,or Bad? It's up to you guys. Sorry for if too short. But this is the best as I can do. And I expecting you to review my story,so in case I need some improvement to my writing skill or else. Just review. Also,sorry for any gramatical errors. And the last of it,thank you very much._**


	12. The Consequences

Armor In Love with Meteor

**_A/N : Hello again,my dear readers. I'm really thankful that you are reading my story. So sorry because of the late update because I'm busy preparing myself for the graduation yeah,I forgot to thank you for the readers who reviewed my previous chapter. From now on,I will respond the reviewer that reviewed the previous chapter. So here goes.._**

Meredy Grimoire Heart – Hahahaha... I'm sorry I've been not updated my story for about a month. I buzy preparing my exams. So there is no chance for me to do any updates. And I'm really glad that you loved my story. Thank you very much! XD

ass – Oh really? Well,I don't want to be rude to you. But Natsu MUST to be together with Lucy. I don't think that Natsu and Lisanna will be perfectly match. I'm sorry for you,NaLi fans. I'm just give an opinion.

anon (another no name reviewer I guess?) – Hahahaha... Thanks! I'm so happy that you like it. Hope you continuing to like my story. :D

Faith and Tragedy – Muaah! Thank you so much! Especially because you favorite my story. I hope you always like my story. Don't forget to leave a review for me. :D

**_Okay,that is for my replies. Now let's go to the story. Happy reading,guys!_**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Characters are belong to Mr. Hiro Mashima. But the plot are mine.

Chapter 12 : The Consequences.

**_Erza's P.O.V._**

Yesterday,was a pretty frightful day for me. Because I fought Jellal that was controlled by an evil spirit and I always fought the maniac girl named Zora. And the big thing is,I almost killed Jellal! It's so unpredictable! I don't know that I fought him really hard until I stabbed his liver! But thank goodness that Wendy came to help. Now what should I do to forgive myself to him?

When I about to going home with Jellal,Master Makarov told me to come early tomorrow. I don't know exactly why. Maybe he want to give me a punishment because I messed the backyard? Ah whatever,I should hurry.

**_End of Erza's P.O.V._**

The next day. Morning. Jellal's house.

Erza is getting ready and Jellal went downstairs.

"Jellal? You're awake.. How are you?",said Erza.

"Hm? I'm fine. You going to Fairy Tail? I come then.",said Jellal.

"What? No,no. It's okay. Just..stay here. Get some rest. Master said you can take a day off.",said Erza.

"Oh.. Okay. But be careful,okay?",said Jellal.

"You too.",said Erza,grinning.

Jellal grin her back then she leave.

Several minutes later,Erza arrived at Fairy Tail. As usual,it's still have the same fuss. Natsu and Gray messing around there. When Erza entered the fuss suddenly over. Erza is looking at all of them and continue her walk to the Master Makarov's room. Erza knocked the door.

*KNOCK-KNOCK!*

"Come in.",said Master Makarov.

Erza entered the room.

"Erza! You come early just as I said.",said Master Makarov.

"Is there something do you want to talk about,Master?",said Erza.

"Hm? Oh..yes. It's about the last night. Yesterday you made a mess at our backyard. I just want you to help cleaning up the mess. Since you,are the one who responsible for it. Call your friends if you need any help. That's it,now run along.",said Master Makarov.

"Yes,Master.",said Erza.

Erza left the room and go to see Lucy,Natsu,Gray,and Happy. They apparently at the same table,so Erza approaching them.

"Hey,guys.",said Erza.

"Oh,morning! How are you doing?",said Lucy.

"I'm fine. I want to ask to all of you. Any of you volunteered to help me? If you don't wanna then it's okay.",said Erza.

"I'll help!",said Lucy and Happy.

"What are we gonna do?",said Gray.

"Is it tough?",said Natsu.

"Not really. Now let's go.",said Erza.

They go to the backyard and Erza explained to them want to do.

"Well,guys. Sorry to bother you. But I need your help me cleaning up this mess. Hahahaha.. I know it's not any of you fault. If you don't want to help then go."said Erza.

"Where's Jellal?",said Natsu.

"He..he still at his house.",said Erza.

"That asshole. It's also his fault,why doesn't he help you?",said Gray.

"You are the asshole! Don't you know that Jellal actually was posessed by an evil spirit? Don't you know that he actually struggling against that? And you think this is his fault? If you don't know anything,just don't talk! You guys,go away!",yelled Erza.

"Ngh...",Gray goes sweaty hearing Erza yelled at him.

Erza go away and start cleaning up the mess.

"Gray,what are you doing?",whisper Natsu to Gray.

"Hey Gray,quick! Apologize to her!",whisper Lucy.

Gray panic because he doesn't know what to do. Then,Gray approaching Erza.

"Erza..?",said Gray.

"I told you to leave. Why you don't get out of here?",said Erza.

"I'm.. I'm sorry..",said Gray nervously.

Erza doesn't respond and leave Gray behind. Gray following her.

"Erza.. I'm sorry..",said Gray.

"Just..go get the guys. Tell them I'm sorry I yelled at them.",said Erza.

Meanwhile,at Jellal's house.

"*yawn* I'm so bored. I'm go get a fresh air outside."

Jellal went outside his house and he received a newspaper in front of the door. When he read it,he saw something that shocked him up.

"WANTED : JELLAL FERNANDES"

The writing and the picture is small so people probably don't see it.

"W-what? T-they looking...after m-me?",said Jellal panicking.

Jellal remained silent. He doesn't know what to do right now. He walk away. And he arrived at a park. He saw a boy being punched by another teenage boys. Jellal approaching them.

"Hey! Stop that!",said Jellal.

The teenage boys seem to not respond and keep punching the boy.

"I said stop!",said Jellal grabbing one of the teenage boys hand.

"Mind you own business!",said one of the teenage boys.

He about to punch Jellal,but Jellal blocked it and throw him. The other two start to approaching Jellal,then he grabbed their hands and twisted them.

"I said to leave him alone. If you resist,it's going to be a lot more painful.",said Jellal with the scary eyes.

"C-c'mon guys... L-let's leave.",said one of the teenage boys.

They ran away and Jellal go to see the boy.

"Hey,are you alright?",said Jellal.

"Um..yeah. Thanks.",said the boy.

Jellal sit beside the boy and talk to him.

"Well,why are those guys beating you up?",said Jellal.

"I-it's because..I was protecting my friend.",said the boy.

"A boy or a girl?",said Jellal.

"A girl. Me and her just about playing around,then they came. Tried to take her precious doll. I took the doll back to her and I told her to run away. She...worried..about me. I said I'm fine. Then,she ran away. Those teenage boys started to getting mad at me and then they punch me.",said the boy.

"Hahahaha.. For a little boy,your attitude just like an adult. Do you..love her?",said Jellal.

"*blushed* Umm... Yeah... I sorta like her.",said the boy shyly.

"Hahahaha.. Can I ask you one more question?",said Jellal.

"Sure! What is it,big bro?",said the boy.

"Let's see.. If one day,you must go because of something,and probably you will go forever,left your most loved person in your life,just like a girl that you like. What will you do?",said Jellal.

"Well,I'm gonna promise her. That one day,I'm gonna back for her. There's no way for me to leave her alone! I'm gonna protect her with my own life!",said the boy.

"Hmph..*grinning* You're such a romantic guy even for a kid. Hahahaha.. Well,it's getting late. Why don't you go back to your home?",said Jellal.

"Oh yeah. Hahahaha! I forgot. Can I know your name?",said the boy.

"Jellal. Jellal Fernandes.",said Jellal smiling.

"My name is Ryuuji. Nice meeting you!",said Ryuuji smiling.

"Nice to meet you too,Ryuuji.",said Jellal.

"Well,see you later,Jellal-niisan.",said Ryuuji.

"Hahahaha...see you later.",said Jellal.

"Hmph... That boy. He's willing to protect someone that he loved. I'm should do that too. I'm gonna protect Erza too. Even someday I'm gonna get caught,I promised her also too meet her someday. I don't wanna made her cry. It's too painful to see her cry.",thought Jellal.

"Well,I should go back. Maybe Erza going to mad if she found out I'm not inside the house.",said Jellal.

Jellal back to his house,while Erza has finished cleaning up the mess.

"Ahh.. It's done. Thanks guys for the help. Sorry I made you doing this.",said Erza.

"It's okay,Erza. We are really pleasure to help you.",said Natsu.

"Well,if you say so. I'm gonna go back. I don't want to keep Jellal waiting to long.",said Erza.

"See you later,Erza!",said Lucy.

Erza left Fairy Tail and go to Jellal's house.

Several minutes later,Erza has arrived.

"I'm home! Jellal,where are you?",said Erza.

"Welcome back,Erza. How is your day?",said Jellal kissing Erza's cheek.

"I doing fine.",said Erza.

"Why your outfit is dirty?",said Jellal.

"Umm... I..",said Erza nervously.

"C'mon. Tell me what have you done.",said Jellal.

"I.. cleaning up the mess that I made yesterday at the Fairy Tail's backyard.",said Erza.

"Why don't you tell me if you are doing that? I could help. It's my fault to making up that mess.",said Jellal.

"Hey,it's not your fault. It's mine.",said Erza.

"But we fought there. So it's mine too. Don't push yourself too hard,Erza. Just go take a bath. I made dinner for you.",said Jellal.

"*giggle* You can cook? Well,I hope is going to be delicious. Hahaha..",said Erza.

"Only for you,I poured my love into this dish.",said Jellal smiling.

"*blushing* Tch! W-why are you s-saying.. such thing. Idiot.",said Erza leaving Jellal and go to the bathroom.

"I promise. I never left you alone. If someday I must leave you,I promise someday we gonna meet again. I always be with you,Erza.",thought Jellal.

**_Yay guys,it's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if this getting short. If something you don't understand just tell me. I put something in this story that gonna be the clue for the further chapter. Hope you guys like it and DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW by pressing "Review this Chapter" button. Right now,I'm scared and excited because in 5 more days,my results for National Tests and School Final Exams will be announced. Wish me luck guys. See you guys,Bluenonoe signing off!_**


	13. The Tree of Birth

Armor in Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Well hello readers. My name is Bluenonoe(you knew that,right?) I am here to give you another chapter for this fanfiction story. It's been a while since I updated the previous chapter. I'VE GRADUATED! Yay me! I'm sorry for not updating faster because I know I'm busy. I do the best as I can to update sooner so here we are. Then,I really happy that you all my dear readers,for making your effort to read my story. I'm really thankful for that. And of course to you who reviewed the previous chapter. Now I will respond your review.._**

babylovee – **_Thank you so much for reading my story. And thanks for your appreciation. _**

iamchoucin – **_Hahahaha! Thank you so much. I will try to update sooner and I like your story too and I can't wait for you to update too. XD_**

anon – **_Hahaha! Thank you for reading my story. I glad you like one of my chapters. I hope you continue liking my story. Thank you._**

Meredy Grimoire Heart – **_Ah.. Thank you for asking. I did pretty great. My average is 9.49 out of 100 (OMG I'm bragging too much) Hahahah that scene. I glad you like that. Thank you._**

ScarlettPrincessTitania – **_Whoa! I never have a review like this. THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I reaally glad you love it. You are such a wonderful person! Thank you so much! XD_**

**_Okay.. Enough for it. Now,let's continue to the story. Happy reading,guys!_**

Chapter 13 : The Tree of Birth

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Belongs to Mr. Hiro Mashima. Except of the plot and few of characters that I made into this story.

The next morning. Erza visits Jellal's room to wake him up.

"Jellal,,, Wake up. It's morning already. Let's go to Fairy Tail.",said Erza.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I go take shower first. *yawn*",said Jellal.

Erza went downstairs to prepare the breakfast. After Jellal and Erza prepared,they go to Fairy Tail. When they arrived at the front gate,Jellal asked something to Erza.

"Hey. Do you want to find a job? I want to add some Jewels to my savings.",said Jellal

"Sure. Can I help you pick one?",said Erza.

"Yeah. Let's go.",said Jellal.

They entered Fairy Tail and they immediately go to the Quest Board.

"Hmm... What should I pick?",said Jellal.

"Just find the job that you think you can do it easily.",said Erza.

"Well.. *grabbing a paper from the Quest Board* How about this?",said Jellal.

"Hmm.. *reading the paper* Defeat a monster? For 150000J? An A Class Quest? Do you think you can handle this? I think it's fine with me.",said Erza.

"If you think that this is fine ,then it's fine for me too.",said Jellal.

"Then,let's talk to Mirajane.",said Erza.

They walked to Mirajane. And they ask...

"Mirajane,can I take this request?",said Jellal.

"Hmm? Let's see.. Sure you can. Erza,you go with him?",said Mirajane.

"Yeah.",said Erza.

"Well,good luck then.",said Mirajane,smiling.

"Thanks!",said Jellal.

"Let's go,Jellal. I think we could accomplished this in one day.",said Erza.

They left Fairy Tail and go to the client's place. Actually,the place is an island. When they arrived at the island,they saw a village.

"Hey,there's a village. Maybe the client is there.",said Jellal.

"We don't know exactly who's the client. We should ask the villagers there about the client.",said Erza.

They entered the village,and lots of villagers in there. Erza asked one of the villagers who passed by.

"Excuse me,sir. We from Fairy Tail,a mage guild. Do you know who made this request?",said Erza.

"Oh,sure. It's our leader of this village. Do you want to find him? Just walk straight from here and you will find a large hut. There is the place where our leader lives.",said the villager.

"Oh,thank you sir. Have a good day.",said Erza.

"Just walk straight from here and we will found a large hut.",said Jellal.

While they're walking, male villagers saw them. All of their eyes looking at Erza.

"What's up with them? They looking at you,Erza.",said Jellal.

"What? What are you talking about?",said Erza.

Erza looked around and she realized that it's true. They all watching Erza.

"Hey,pretty. What are you doin'?",said one of the male villagers.

"Eh? What the heck. Jellal. Let's go.",said Erza,grabbing Jellal's hand and pull it.

"What so hurry?",said Jellal.

"Just walk faster! I'm scared with these freaks.",said Erza.

They walked faster than before and they quickly arrived at the leader's house.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Excuse me. Is someone there?",said Erza.

Then,the door is open.

"It's only me. Can I help you?",said the leader.

"Well,we are from the mage guild,Fairy Tail. We here to accept your request.",said Erza.

"Ahh... Well,here's our problem. The monster that we talking about,whenever it comes here,it took one or two of our villagers. We exactly don't know about the location. But we knew that it comes from the East Waterfall. So maybe,you can help us.",said the leader.

" I understand.",said Erza.

"Maybe,as I predicted,it will comes tonight.",said the leader.

"Then,we gonna prepared our self. Jellal,let's go discuss.",said Erza.

"Right.",said Jellal.

They go to sit somewhere. And Erza start to discuss the plan.

"So here's the plan. I think it's simple. I,gonna stay here and guarding this village at the East gate. You,go to the East Waterfall. You guard there until night and watch if there any sign of that monster coming. Try your best to defeat it. But if you failed or lost it,give me a sign from above. Then,I will prepared to attack. And you must hurry to come back here,if any case I'm in trouble. Get the picture?",said Erza.

"Yeah.",said Jellal.

"Get prepared,then leave to East Waterfall.",said Erza.

They each go separately. Erza stays at the village,guarding it. And Jellal goes to the East Waterfall.

"This mission gonna be tough,but I do my best. And I don't wanna to make Erza hurt because of me.",said Jellal.

Jellal walked to the East Waterfall. A big waterfall in front of him could be the place where the monster lives. Jellal found a spot for him to watch the monster.

"Well. I'm gonna take a nap for the big show then.",said Jellal,stretching his hands.

The day passed and the sun has set. Jellal woke up to get prepared.

"Yep. I'm gonna watch the mosnter from here. See if I can surprise it.",said Jellal.

1 hour later..

"Gahh... I'm getting bored. It takes too..."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Jellal didn't finished his words because of the footsteps that he heard.

"Wh-What was that? It can be the monsters.. Get ready to going down!",said Jellal.

Jellal runs approaching the monster. He attacked it with light balls that he launched from his hand.

WURAARRR!

"Hey! Over here,you big bastard!",yelled Jellal.

WHOAAARRR!

The monster slam it fists to Jellal.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Jellal succeed to avoid all the attacks then he attacked the monster again with the light balls. Its paralyzed the monster for a while and Jellal used this chance to attack physicly the monster. He attacks the monster quick and strong while using his Meteor magic. Then,the monster have recovered and Jellal stopped hitting the monster.

"*pant* That..would make him weak for a little.",said Jellal.

WHOAAARRR!

The monster became very angry and it starts to slam it's fists even more faster. The monster getting tired with slaming it's fists. Another chance for Jellal to attack the monster.

"Heavenly Body Magic : Abyss Break!",said Jellal.

That attack surely have make a severe pain for the monster. Still,the monster haven't recovered yet. Jellal using his Meteor magic to go around the monster while hitting it with full power. After several punches,the monster has recovered and still holding it's pain. Jellal gets too tired because he using his magic to often. The monster suddenly swing his arm,and attack Jellal so hard until he crashed into a rock wall.

"AARRGHH! Ngh! Get up,Jellal! Get...up!",said Jellal.

Jellal is too weak to stand up and he found out that the monster have disappeared. So he throw a light ball into the sky to give a sign that the monster has escaped. Back to the village,Erza saw the light and she prepared herself at the East Gate.

"Jellal.. Are you...okay..?",thought Erza.

Erza prepare herself to attack. She changed her armor into the Flame Empress Armor. As the monster coming to the East Gate,Erza runs towards the monster to attack it. Erza slashes the monster with her flaming sword. The slashes succeed to burn it for a little. The monster became to be more mad and it attacks Erza with full power. Erza changed her armor again into the Flight Armor that made her move faster. Erza tries to avoid the attacks but suddenly when Erza avoids an attack from the left hand of the monster,the right hand of it immediately attacks her. That attack made her threw onto a big tree. Erza bumped the tree too hard until her back is in pain.

"Argh.. How come that attack did hit me?",said Erza.

Erza struggling the pain from her back,then the monster came to Erza to give her another attacks. Erza immediately stand up and change her armor into the Adamantine Armor to defend her self. As the monster attacking with a full power,the armor seemed to be broken a little by a little. Until several attacks later the armor has broken. Erza has nothing to do anymore and the monster preparing to launch a severe punch to Erza. As Erza tries to defend herself with her both hands,something unseen coming with a full speed and it caught Erza. The monster confuse where did she go?

"*smiling*Sorry,I'm late. Are you okay?",said Jellal.

"Jellal..? Y-yeah,I'm fine. T-thank you for saving me.",said Erza.

Jellal took her down back to the gate and Jellal is going to fight with the monster again.

"Jellal? Where are you going?",said Erza.

"To defeat the monster of course.",said Jellal.

"But..what happened to you? A blood spreading on your shirt?",said Erza.

Jellal goes closer to Erza.

"Hey,don't worry. Just leave it to me,okay?",said Jellal,grinning.

"...Okay...",said Erza.

Jellal approaching the monster and it saw Jellal. Then monster is starting to attack Jellal. Jellal succeed to avoid all of it until the monster has gone tired. Jellal use this chance to attack the monster. Jellal launched the Heavenly Beams. The monster is too tired to move and the beams succesfully hit the monster. Then,Jellal launched the Heavenly Arrows. The arrows also succesfully hit the monster until the monster fell to the ground,too weak to stand up. Jellal take a breath for a while,then he flies to air,he places his both arms on top of each other with the top hand having only the index finger and and the middle finger spread out. Then,seven magic seals are summoned in front of him and its formed into a some pattern.

"Heavenly Body Magic : Grand Chariot!",said Jellal.

Each of the magic seals releases a powerful light blast down onto the monster and forming a same pattern on the ground. Then,those magic seals exploded. Jellal back to the ground and he tired after doing that magic. He approaching the monster to see if the monster is still alive. After checking it for a while,he found out that he has defeated the monster. Jellal looking back at Erza and he thumbs up to Erza.

"We did it!",said Jellal,smiling to Erza.

"*chuckle* Yeah. Thanks to you.",said Erza.

"Thanks to you too,Erza.",said Jellal.

"But,you did the most.",said Erza.

"Nah,it doesn't matter. The point is we defeat it. Well,let's go back to the village.",said Jellal,grinning.

"Yeah. Your wounds need to be healed.",said Erza.

The next morning,the leader of the village came to Jellal and Erza.

"I see you defeated the monster. Thank you very much.",said the leader.

"Your welcome. About the other villagers who got kidnapped by the monster,they are located behind the waterfall there. I don't know but there was a magic seal in there that preventing the villagers to get out.",said Jellal.

"Ah... I understand. Why don't all of you come to our feast for your accomplishment?",said the leader.

"That would be perfect. Thank you.",said Jellal.

"Hahahaha... Now,let's go.",said the leader.

As they are enjoying the party,the male villagers still looking at Erza.

"Tch! Why are they still looking at me?",said Erza.

The feast is over and the leader gave them the reward,150000J.

"Well,thank you for your help. Hope we can see you again.",said the leader.

"Your welcome. See you again.",said Jellal.

When Jellal about to leave,he found out that Erza is missing.

"Eeekk! Stop chasing me.",said Erza.

It seems that Erza has been chased by the male villagers.

"Hey! Wait for me!",said the male villager.

"Don't go!",said the other male villager.

"How about we go for a date?",said the one of the male villager.

"Oh God,why should I face things like this?",said Erza.

When Erza running in the woods,someone grabs Erza hand and pull her.

"Wha-?",said Erza.

"Psstt! Be quiet!",said Jellal in a whisper.

They hide behind the tree and they were holding hands. Suddenly,their hands somewhat ,after several seconds, it dissapears. Then,the male villagers seemed to lost sight of Erza.

"Where is she?",said the male villager.

"Ahh.. She is gone..",said the other male villager.

"No! How about my date?",said the one of the male villager.

The male villagers have left the woods.

"Phew! That was a close one! Thanks for helping me!",said Erza.

"How come those people be so maniac?",said Jellal.

Suddenly,Erza throws up.

UUEEEECCKKKK!

"Ouhh.. Sorry... Why I suddenly throw up?",said Erza.

"Are you okay?",said Jellal.

"I..I don't know. My stomach doesn't feel really good.",said Erza.

"Maybe we should go to see a doctor in Magnolia. C'mon,let's go.",said Jellal.

While they were sailing,Erza throws up for a few times. That made Jellal worrying about her. When they arrived at Magnolia,they immediately go to the clinic. They ask a doctor to help Erza.

"Well,what is the problem?",said the doctor.

"I don't know exactly. She throws up since morning. She said her stomach doesn't feel well.",said Jellal.

"Okay then,let me see her for a while.",said the doctor.

After checking up what happen to Erza,the doctor said something to them.

"I believe that,she is pregnant.",said the doctor.

"EH!",said Erza,shocked.

"WHAT THE...",said Jellal. Jellal is speechless.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_So guys,how is it? Is it good or bad? If you want to express your opinion,click the "Review This Chapter" button. Feel free to review,anonymous review is allowed. So feel free to review. And I'm sorry if there any grammatical errors. Also,I do the best as I can to update sooner. Well,see you again guys. Love you all! :D_**


	14. Unexpected

Armor in Love with Meteor

**_A/N : Hello,guys. I'm feel so dreadful right now.I'm really sorry so much,because I updated this chapter too long. First of all,I have a problem,and of course it's my fault. So,I need to find a solution for fixing this problem. And I did,but another problem came to me again. GYAAHH!. And I decided today I'm gonna update the story to relax me. OK,so now I'm continue to reply the reviewers who recently reviewed my story._**

anon – Thank you. I glad you like this. Hahahah... How Jellal will reacts about that? Well,probably it gonna be told right in this chapter.

ScarletPrincessTitania – Hey... Thank you very much for your appreciation. I really glad you like this so much. And thank you again for congratulate me. I'm so happy I graduated with such wonderful score. :D

Assault type-PJ – Thank you very much and your welcome! I glad you like my story. Sorry for my very late update.

Guest – Well,hello. (Actually,this guest is my very best friend! I told her about my story! GYAHAHAHAH!) Hahahahah! I just wrote like that exactly like my imagination. Glad you love that. And thank you!

Renna Diamond – Thank you so much! JelZa is my favorite pairing too! And NaLu.

**_Ahem. Before I forgot,I was thinking that probably you guys sorta confuse with the title of the last chapter. I titled it "The Tree of Birth" I thought that the title doesn't connect with the story. Well,as you know,that "Tree of Birth",I'm gonna explain everything about it in this chapter. Okay. So let's just continue to the story. Happy reading and sorry if I did some grammatical errors._**

Chapter 14 : Unexpected.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Mr. Hiro Mashima who owned that. But the plot is mine,some persons,some things,that probably so strange to you and even don't exist on Fairy Tail is part of my imagination and of course that means it's mine.

"I believe that,Erza is pregnant.",said the doctor.

"EH!",said Erza.

"WHAT THE...",said Jellal. Jellal is speechless. He is sweat dropping.

"Is this...true..?",said Erza.

"Yes.",said the doctor.

"T-then... Who is the father?",said Jellal.

"I don't know exactly. Probably,is you young man.",said the doctor.

"You're joking,right?",said Jellal.

"I just suggesting.",said the doctor

UEECCKKK!

"Well,you should take this bag. In case if she vomits too much.",said the doctor.

"Thanks. We leaving then. Erza,can you walk?",said Jellal.

"Aaahhh... I'm not..feel..so good. And don't tell anyone at the guild okay?",said Erza.

"Umm... Yeah.. You want me to carry you?",said Jellal.

Erza replies Jellal with nodding. Then,Jellal gives Erza the bag and he carries her.

"Thank you for the help,doctor.",said Jellal.

"Your welcome. Come if you need a help.",said the doctor.

Jellal and Erza exit the clinic. Then,he went to Fairy Tail. When Jellal entered,everybody in the guild saw Jellal carrying the unconcious Erza. Natsu came to Jellal.

"Oi,Jellal. What happen to her? She doesn't look very well..",said Natsu.

Jellal tries to not tell anyone about Erza's pregnancy.

"She... She just sick after the last mission.",said Jellal.

"Oh,well.",said Natsu.

"Jellal. What did you do to Erza?",said Gray.

"I did nothing. She just sick after the last mission.",said Jellal.

"Is Erza alright?",said Lucy.

"Y-yeah.. She..just got sick.. Soon she will be better.",said Jellal.

Jellal keep walking forward to the bar where Mirajane stands. Jellal puts Erza on a chair and let her heads lying on the table. Then,Jellal sit on the chair,looking panic.

"Oh... Welcome back,Jellal. Hmm.. What happen to Erza? She doesn't look well.",said Mirajane.

"Okay. I can't...stand it anymore. Come here,Mirajane.",said Jellal.

Jellal whispering about Erza's pregnancy. And it made Mirajane surprised. Then,they talked with a low voice.

"Oh my. Is that true?",said Mirajane.

"Yeah. I just went to the clinic after the mission,then the doctor said that Erza is pregnant.",said Jellal.

Then,someone voice have joining their discussion.

"What are you whispering about?",said Master Makarov.

Both of them surprises by Master Makarov sudden presence.

"Ummm..It just...",said Jellal.

"C'mon. What are you two hiding about?",said Master Makarov.

Jellal tells him with a very low voice.

"Erza...",said Jellal.

"What happen to her?",said Master Makarov.

"Erza..is pregnant.",said Jellal.

Suddenly,Master Makarov yelled out loud until the whole guild can hear it.

"ERZA IS PREGNANT?"

"Oh no...",said Jellal. He slams his palm on to his forehead.

Then,the people of the guild start to talk about something that they just heard.

"Erza is pregnant?"

"I can't believe that?"

"It means that...Erza had sex? With whom?"

After Jellal heard that,he slams his head to the table.

"I'm so getting slapped from Erza.",said Jellal.

"Hahaha... By the way,how is your mission at the Tonph Island?",said Mirajane.

"We doing fine.",said Jellal.

"Tonph Island? You just done a mission at the Tonph Island?",said Master Makarov.

"Yeah.",said Jellal.

"Hmm.. *nodding* This sounds interesting.",said Master Makarov.

Jellal gets up because he is curious about what Master Makarov just said.

"Interesting? Why so interesting?",said Jellal.

"Erza is pregnant after you finished the mission at the Tonph Island,right?",said Master Makarov.

"Yeah.",said Jellal.

"Say,have both of you visited the Tree of Birth?",said Master Makarov.

"Tree of what?",said Jellal.

"Tree of Birth. According to the legend,that tree can made someone pregnant.",said Master Makarov.

"Hmm.. We did visited a forest there.",said Jellal.

"Well,what I remember about that tree,that tree is big,bigger than any trees that grow there. That tree was made by a fairy. Once,there was a couple who lived at the forest on that island. They are one humble family. But,they are growing old without having any kids. So one day,a fairy came to them. The fairy was in a horrible condition. So they helped the fairy until the fairy fully healed. The fairy really grateful that the couple helped the fairy. As for the repay,the fairy let them have one wish to be granted. And they wish to have a kid. So the fairy grew a tree and she called it the Tree of Birth. Then,the fairy told them to come near the tree. She said that they need to be in touch with the tree. And also,they need to holding hands. Then,after few moments,their holding hands,a warm light surrounding their holding hands. The light disappeared and the woman starting to pregnant. The couple really grateful that they finally have a child. My question to you,Jellal,did you accidentally touch the Tree of Life with Erza?",said Master Makarov.

"I.. I don't know! We did visited a forest there and we hide behind a tree from the crazy male villagers. I remember that we hide behind a big tree next to the river.",said Jellal.

"River? Ahh... I forgot to tell you that the Tree of Life is located beside the only one river in that forest. The Tonph River.",said Master Makarov.

"That means...",said Jellal.

"You are the father of that baby! You the father and Erza is the mother!",said Master Makarov.

"It can't be true...",said Jellal while he put his palm on his face.

"Oh it is true! Congratulation,Jellal! You should marry Erza soon!",said Master Makarov.

"Wha-? Why marry?",said Jellal.

"So it's become official. You made one family with Erza and the child.",said Master Makarov.

Then Jellal slammed his head onto the table.

"I'm not ready yet...",said Jellal while sobbing.

"Ahh.. I know,my child. You still have several months to prepare.",said Master Makarov while pat Jellal on his back.

After Master Makarov told the great news for both Jellal and Erza,the guild celebrating a party for them until night.

"Guys,I should going back now.",said Jellal while carrying Erza.

"Yeah. Congrats,bro!",said Natsu.

"I hope you have a happy life together!",said Lucy.

"Hahahahah! Thanks,guys. See you later.",said Jellal.

Jellal left the guild with Erza who still unconscious on his both hands. Then,he talks to Erza even she is still unconscious.

"Erza,you know what happen? I'm actually the father of the baby that still in your tummy. First time I knew about that,I can't believe it. But,since Master Makarov convince me with several facts that I'm actually the father,I have no option but to take care of you and...our..baby. I hope together,we can be one happy family.*grinning*",said Jellal.

They finally arrived at Jellal's house.

"Home sweet home.",said Jellal.

Jellal came in and laid Erza on his bed.

"Good night. I hope you be healthy soon.",said Jellal.

Then,Jellal gave Erza a kiss on her cheek.

The next morning,Erza woke up. Her head feels dizzy. She realized that she at Jellal's house. She went downstairs and she found Jellal,cooking for breakfast. She smiled and comes to Jellal.

"Morning!",said Erza while pat Jellal's back.

That greetings made Jellal surprised and the pancakes that he cook flew upwards. And how fortunate,Jellal got the pancakes on the plate.

"Ooohh.. It's you Erza. You surprised me. Pancakes?",said Jellal while handing the plate to Erza.

"Sure! Thanks. You made that?",said Erza.

"Yeah. I follow a recipe from the book I bought. Wait for a sec,let me give the toppings first.",said Jellal.

After several seconds...

"Here you go! Tell me if you like it!",said Jellal with a big smile.

Erza replied him with a giggle. Then,both of them sit and Erza is about to taste Jellal's cooking. Jellal watching Erza closely because he is curious about Erza's opinion. When Erza eating the pancake,Erza feels disturbed by Jellal staring at her. Making her feel uncomfortable.

"Umm... Jellal,..I felt uncomfortable with you watching me like that. You..too..close.",said Erza.

"What? Oh..Hahahaha..Sorry.. I just..curious.",said Jellal.

After Erza chews and swallows the pancake,she surprised that the pancake is really good.

"So...how was it?",said Jellal.

"It's good. I mean,it's reaaally good! I can taste a lot of fruits in there.",said Erza.

"Really? I'm glad you like it! You need fruits for your health and the baby. So I made the pancakes with fruits.",said Jellal.

"Wow.. You really caring for me and the baby. Just like a father.",said Erza.

"Well I'm actually the father!",said Jellal.

"What? What do you mean?",said Erza.

"You didn't heard what Master Makarov said yesterday at the guild?",said Jellal.

"No.. I don't.",said Erza.

"Oww... I forgot you were unconscious back there. Master Makarov said that the cause of you having a baby,because WE were touched the Tree of Life,back in the island where we doing our latest mission. Did you know when you were chased by the crazy male villagers? I accidentally made us hide behind that tree. So that's why this is happening.",said Jellal.

Erza stood up and go in front of Jellal,and slapped him.

PLAAAAR!

And she runs to her room while crying.

"Why you did this to me...?",said Erza.

Erza slams the door. She jumped to the bed. And she screams to the pillow. Jellal just quiet,and he closed his eyes,and he holding the pain from his left cheek.

"Well,Erza still needs time to believe what just happened to her.",said Jellal.

"Erza! I going to buy some fruits!",said Jellal.

"GO AWAY! AND DON'T COME BACK!",yelled Erza.

"This is my house by the way.",said Jellal.

Then,somewhere behind a mountain that's very high until reach the sky. There was someone who live in the castle behind the mountain. Suddenly,that someone feels a very powerful source.

"Call everyone! There's something for us to deliberate.",said the unknown someone.

After his minions gather,he starts the deliberate about what he just felt.

"We gathered here,for a very good reason. We finally will have a power to own the world. I just felt one powerful,very powerful source. But,it doesn't showed up yet. We need few months for it to reveal it self. I don't know too what kind source that I have felt. Probably,a human. We shall wait,until that power arrived to this world. And once we got it,we can rule the world with all our might.",said the unknown someone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_Okay,guys. A weird ending,I think. Bwahahaha! But I hope you like this chapter. Well,I just waiting for your opinions. PLEASE,DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I will be happy if you do so,but I didn't want to forced you to do that. Well,see ya. I hope I can update more sooner. If I don't busy and I don't have the spirit to do that. :P HAHAHAHAH! See ya guys!_**


	15. The Smile That Ends With The Sadness

Armor in Love With Meteor

**_A/N : Hi,guys! I'm back! And now,I felt pretty excited. Because something really happy happened to me! So now I'm in the mood of creating another chappie. Well,I want to say thank you for all of you readers for spending your time to read my story. I just hope you like it! And of course the reviewers. I really happy that you want to review my story. I just like true opinion about what that I've done. Like this story. Recently,I got plenty reviews from the last chapter. Maybe not plenty for you,but plenty for me. Here goes the replies..._**

yui – Thank you very mucho for loving my story. And probably,I gonna make them married in this story. :D

Erza scarlet – Wow thank you! I like it when you caps the "GOOOOOOOOOOODDD"

Guest – Hahahah! Not that dangerous like what I thought of. Or probably for you it's too dangerous. Hahahah! And I will try my best.

Ejfhudhcb - I will try my best to update sooner. I wonder why you want it to be so sooner. Is this story made you curious? Hahahahah! Just kidding.. :D

ErzaJ – I really really reaally appreciate your help. But this is my first ever fiction story. So,I want to make it as best as I can. I'm sorry. But,thank you for volunteering. Does this makes you think that I'm a bad guy?

Assault type-PJ – Sure is! The Tree is the baby maker! I just thought that they would have a child with sleeping together on the same bed. Hahahah! I think it's so original. And I pretty not understand the ol' lovey dovey method. Hahah! I don't understand too much on my age right now. Well,thank you so mucho.

assault 107 – Thank you very mucho! Well,probably I will make another JelZa story after I finished this story. Heheheh...

Guest – Thank you very mucho,my best friend. I also want to taste Jellal's homemade pancake! Hahahah!

ScarletPrincessTitania – OMG! You told your friends about my story? Did they like it? Hahahaha! I wonder what will they think about my story.. I hope you tell me that! I'm so curious. And thank you very mucho for reading my story and love it

titania-cammile14 – Thank you very mucho! I like JerZa too! They like my best pairings in Fairy Tail!

**_Okay,guys. That's for the replies. Please enjoy my story. Sorry for any grammatical errors. :D_**

Chapter 15 : The Smile That Ends With The Sadness.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's manga. Any events,characters,places here that don't exist in the real Fairy Tail story,is my made.

5 months after the incident of Erza getting pregnant,summer already comes at Fiore. And as usual,Master Makarov always make a Fairy Tail's Summer Fest. When all of the guild members participate to recieve prizes of course. This event takes one day,to test the members spirit against the heat of the summer. Then,Master Makarov stands on the stage to give the announcement.

"So,my children. The sun already spreads the ultimate heat to us! It's summer! As we always did year to year,we're gonna hold the Fairy Tail's Summer Fest. If you want to take a part for the festival,please register yourself with Mirajane. And at night,you should bring someone for the Fireworks Display.",said Master Makarov.

"You should participate.",said Erza.

"Well,,yeah.. I should join this event. So I can take you,and we can see the Fireworks Display together.",said Jellal,grinning.

"Then go talk to Mirajane.",said Erza.

Jellal walks to Mirajane,and he signing him self for the event.

"So,who'll you bring at the Fireworks Display?",said Mirajane.

"I take Erza. She asked me to participate this event. Probably,she knew about the Fireworks Display,and want me to accompany her.",said Jellal.

"Okay,then! By the way,how is Erza condition?",said Mirajane.

"She's fine. There's no need to worry about her when I'm here for her.",said Jellal.

"Hahahaha... I'm so glad. I hope I have someone like you someday,Jellal!",said Mirajane.

"Heheheh.. It's my job anyway to keep her and the baby healthy.",said Jellal while scratching his head.

Then,Jellal returned to Erza and they sit together at the same table.

"Why you took so long?",said Erza while looking down to the table.

"Mirajane just asked me some questions about you and me.",said Jellal.

"Ooohh.. Okay. You should getting ready for the big day tommorow.*smiling to Jellal* I hope you win the first prize,for me.",said Erza.

"I will! No worries.",said Jellal while giggling.

The next day,when the Fairy Tail's Summer Fest about to begin,all of the guild members are at the beach behind Fairy Tail's building. Mirajane stands in front of them,announcing the first competition of the event.

"OKAY! Right now,we here at the beach. This is the place where the Fairy Tail's Summer Fest is going to started until night. So the first thin we gonna do is... The Swimming Contest!",said Mirajane.

The boys who participate is: Natsu,Gray,Jellal,Gajeel,Elfman,Freed. They put their clothes off and changed into the swimsuit. Then,Juvia is screaming out loud seeing Gray wearing the swimsuit.

"KYAAAA! I can't bear this 'hotness'! KYAAA!",said Juvia.

"Sheesh.. What is she doing?",said Gray.

5 minutes before the race started,the contestants are getting warmed up. Erza comes to Jellal.

"..H-hey... You can.. do this,right?",said Erza,shyly.

She actually blushing to Jellal.

"What's the matter? Your face is red..",said Jellal.

"W-what? Really? I-I..",said Erza while clapping her hands on to both of her cheeks.

"Is it because of the hot summer or... *pointing to himself* it becaues of the 'hot' me?",said Jellal.

"Shut up! Just go win the race.",said Erza while turning back.

Erza leaves and Jellal just chuckle a little bit because of Erza's expression. Then,the contestants are ready at the start line. Mirajane explains the rules.

"You can use magic to make you win easier since the track is pretty far. You see Happy there? Happy will waiting for all of you there,on the big rock. Do your best to be the first to reach and touch the rock.",said Mirajane.

GET READY...

SET...

The whistle has been blown and the contestants starting to swimming to the rock. Natsu,who right now is fired up to win this competition,he swimming like torpedo. But without realizing...

"NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU'RE OUT OF TRACK!",said Lucy.

"What?",said Natsu.

Then,something holds Natsu foot and pull him back to the start line.

"GYAAAAHHHH! SOMETHING PULLING ME!",said Natsu.

When Natsu reached the start line,Mirajane comes to Natsu and said..

"Sorry,Natsu. You're DISQUALIFIED! You were swimming to the wrong direction and you off track. Sorry.",said Mirajane.

Gray is leading now since Natsu is disqualified.

"Heheheh... That stupid is disqualified. Now is my chance to win this competition..",said Gray.

Gray makes the water behind him into the ice,so the other get stuck and can't reach the finish.

"Oi,Gray! Don't cheating!",said Elfman.

"Mirajane said that we can use magic. So,what did I do wrong?",said Gray.

"Grrr... That son of the bitch!",said Gajeel.

"NGGHH! I can't move!",said Freed.

"Wait wait wait... 1,2,3,... where's Jellal?",said Gray.

PRIT-PRIIIIIIITTT!

The whistle has been blown,and Jellal already at the finish line.

"Too slow,are you?",said Jellal.

"Tch...",mumble Gray.

"THE WINNER IS JELLAL! CONGRATULATIONS! Please take this money as your winning prize! 50000 Jewels.",said Mirajane.

"Hahahah! You're great,Jellal! I like it when you defeat Gray in the face.",said Natsu.

"Heheh... I just keep swimming and he stopped for a while,so I should take that chance to speed up to the finish line.",said Jellal.

"OKAY! The Swimming Contest is over with Jellal as the winner! Congratulations! Well,for our next contest,is the Sumo Contest! We gonna take a break for 15 minutes and be prepared for all you guys who participate!",said Mirajane.

Jellal runs towards Erza and have a little chat with her.

"Hey,I won! Here,I give you the half of the prize money.",said Jellal.

"Why do you want to give the half for me? It's your prize and you got it because of your efforts. You should take it all.",said Erza.

"But... You the one who made me join this contest,right? You the first person who told me to participate on this festival. So,I have my thanks for you.",said Jellal.

"*chuckle* I can't reject it if you told that to me. But,you sure you want me to have this?",said Erza.

"Yeah! Of course!",said Jellal.

"Okay,thanks. Here,I made you some lunch. Eat it. You need some stamina for the next contest.",said Erza.

"Wow... This looks good! You made it by yourself?",said Jellal.

"I told you that I made it for you.",said Erza.

"Okay then. I'm gonna eat it.",said Jellal.

Jellal eats the lunch very fast. He finished it on 1 minute.

"I'm finished! Whoo... I'm full..",said Jellal.

"Eh? You ate it all...that fast?",said Erza.

"Yeah. I need too hurry so I can get warmed up.",said Jellal.

"Well,if you say so. *chuckle* Let me tell you this. Your biggest opponent here,in this Sumo Contest,is Natsu. He attack furiously and fast. And...never forgiving. Once you fell,he gonna throw you out. So be careful okay?",said Erza.

"Okay. I will do my best.",said Jellal.

"Go get warmed up.",said Erza.

"Yes,Ma'am!",said Jellal.

Jellal runs to another place and leaving Erza.

"He is just remind me when he was still a boy.",thought Erza while smiling.

"The Sumo Contest is about to start! Please all of the contestants stand near of the arena. I will tell you about the rules. Do whatever you can to attack your enemy,without magic,until your enemy is out of the ring or slammed down to the ground. That's the rules and get ready guys!",said Mirajane.

The Sumo contest is begin! All of the contestants start to attacking,dodging,throwing. Until 15 minutes later,it comes to final. The finalist are Natsu and Jellal. They are ready at the arena.

"Whoaa... Jellal! We meet at the final round. I thought I'm gonna face Gray at this round. You beat him rihgt?",said Natsu.

"Yeahh... Sorta. He over attacking me and in the end he fell off the arena. I think I just lucky that time.",said Jellal.

"Well,you better get ready! It's not going to be easy for you.",said Natsu.

"Bring it on!",said Jellal.

Both of them ready with their stances. And the match begin! Natsu furiously attacks Jellal with several pushing attacks. Looking for a weak point to take him down. While Jellal keep defending and trying to dodge the attacks. While Jellal found out Natsu have an opening, Jellal quickly attacks Natsu with several pushing attacks also. Then,Jellal missed one attack and Natsu grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground.

"GYAAAAHHHH!",yelled Jellal.

"The winner is... Natsu! Congratulations!",said Mirajane.

"Ah Jellal.. You could win if you didn't miss that attack.",said Erza.

"Jellal,you okay?",said Natsu while lending his hand.

"Nghh.. Yeah.. I'm okay. You're great fighter! Hahahaha...",said Jellal.

"Well...it's your first time right? You can do better next year!",said Natsu.

"Thanks.",said Jellal.

"What a friendship match,ladies and gentleman. This is what we do as Fairy Tail!",said Mirajane.

Erza comes to Jellal and asking his condition.

"Are you okay?",said Erza.

"I'm fine. It just a little bit of pain,so it doesn't matter too much. Sorry I let you down,Erza.",said Jellal.

"No-no... It's okay. You did really great. Same like Natsu said,you can win next year!",said Erza.

"Thanks. Is there anything wrong with the baby?",said Jellal.

"No.. It's fine. I'm still doing great.",said Erza.

"Glad you think so. *chuckle* If anything is wrong,just call me.",said Jellal.

Erza replied it with a nod.

"OKAY! For the next contest,is the Tomato Fight Contest. 15 minutes before the contest started,please create a team of 3 players. The girls can join in now!",said Mirajane.

"Erza,do you want to join my team?",said Jellal.

"WE ASK HER FIRST!",said Natsu and Gray.

"Hey both of you! If you want me to join your team,then you *pointing at Natsu* and you *pointing at Gray* gonna team up with me. Sorry Jellal,but they asked me first. You can find the others right?",said Erza.

"Yeah. It's okay. I find the others.",said Jellal.

Jellal leave and find another people to join him. But suddenly something happen to Jellal's hand and he hide it. Master Makarov accidentally,saw him. And he called Jellal to come towards him.

"Jellal! Can you come with me,please?",said Master Makarov.

"Yes,Master!",said Jellal.

Jellal came to Master Makarov. He followed him until they reach some place that people probably wouldn't be there. And Jellal sees the face of Master Makarov. The serious face.

"Say,Jellal. How long will you stay in the 'Thought Projection' form?",said Master Makarov.

Jellal surprised by what Master Makarov said. He seems speechless.

"H-how did you know?",said Jellal.

"I saw your hands turned invisible for a while and you hid it,right? I suppose your magic getting more weaker.",said Master Makarov.

"Y-yeah.",said Jellal.

"You did this..because you don't want to make Erza sad again,aren't you?",said Master Makarov.

"Yes..",said Jellal.

"But how long will it stays? You've been on this form for a month,right?",said Master Makarov.

"I don't exactly know.. The Lacrima that caged me,absorbs my magic power little by a little.",said Jellal.

"Hmm... But how will you tell her,if she found out that you a 'Thought Projection'?",said Master Makarov.

"I... I..don't know. The people in the guild also knew that I was caught?",said Jellal.

"No.. Not yet. I prevent them from any news about you. It's okay.",said Master Makarov.

"... Thanks..",said Jellal.

By the time Jellal and Master Makarov talk to each other,the Tomato Fight is over. Jellal went to see Erza. Checking out if she won the fight or not.

"Hey,Erza. So how is going?",said Jellal.

"Our team won. Natsu and Gray threw the tomatoes really fast. And sometimes its off target. I glad that they can work together as a team. Well,I didn't see you participate..",said Erza.

"Ooww... I was called by the Master back there when the competition starts. Heheheh...",said Jellal.

"What are both of you discussed?",said Erza.

"It's nothing. Nothing in particular.",said Jellal.

"Ohh...",said Erza.

"Well,everyone! That was the last competition before the Fireworks Display. Please prepare yourself for the evening. Like I was said yesterday,the outfits for the Fireworks Display are : the women wear a Kimono and the men wear a Yukata! And the people who I called earlier,please don't come home first! Gather around here with me for a while. I've got an announcement to make.",said Mirajane.

"Oh,I forgot!",said Erza.

"Hmm? What is it?",said Jellal.

"Mm.. You were called by Mirajane earlier. Probably the people who called will help the preparation here for the Fireworks Display. You bring your Yukata,right?",said Erza.

"Yeah. I have it in my bag.",said Jellal.

"Okay,then. I should get going and... Find a good spot for both of us to see the fireworks okay?",said Erza.

"Sure thing. Be careful now. You have the key,right?",said Jellal.

"Yeah..",said Erza.

Erza returns to Fairy Hills to take her Kimono and then return to Jellal's house. Jellal and some other men,preparing for the Fireworks Display.

3 Hours Later...

Lucy,Levy,Cana,Wendy,and Juvia came to Jellal's house to see Erza.

*KNOCK-KNOCK!*

"Who is it?",said Erza.

"It's me! With Wendy,Juvia,Levy,and Cana!",said Lucy.

"Just come in! I'm still getting prepared!",said Erza.

"Okay!",said Lucy.

Lucy and the others came in and they sit in the guest room.

"So guys... What do you think?",said Erza.

"Waaahh... It looks cute!",said Lucy.

Everyone amazed by Erza looks,after that they go to the Fairy Tail.

"So Erza,you going with Jellal right?",said Lucy.

"Umm..yeah.",said Erza.

"Well that's a good thing. Hahahah..",said Lucy.

They finally arrived,and almost everyone gathered at the beach. Then,all of them,Lucy,Levy,Wendy,and Cana,go to different ways to see someone and buy some foods.

"Erza,Natsu is calling me there. See you later.",said Lucy.

"I'm hungry... I forgot to eat at lunch.",said Juvia.

"I'm hungry too. Levy-san,let''s find some foods.",said Wendy.

"Okay. See you,Erza. Cana,you come with us?",said Levy.

"Nah... I'm gonna get some booze.",said Cana.

"You can't stop drinking,can you Cana?",said Erza.

"Stop nagging,Erza. You should find your prince,Erza. Hahahah!",said Cana.

"Just go get your booze!",said Erza.

Erza is tired standing so she sit on the bench until she sees Jellal.

"Where is he? Is he still preparing for the fireworks?",said Erza.

When she looking down,a shadow comes to her.

"You look cute!",said Jellal.

Suddenly,she lifts her head and see Jellal.

"Heh..heheheh... It's nothing.",said Erza shyly.

"Sorry for the wait.",said Jellal.

"It's okay. You found the place,right?",said Erza.

"Yeah... I found out that a tree growing there. It's okay if we go there?",said Jellal.

"Sure.",said Erza.

The place that Jellal found is quite a private place. It's a very good spot when you can do romantic things while people can't see you.

"The Fireworks Display is about to started! Please find a place or spot for you to see the fireworks! Enjoy everyone!",said Mirajane.

"It's about to launch the fireworks. ",said Jellal.

Then,1 red firework launched to the night sky. The explode colours the black night sky.

"One night,in every year. Something colours the night sky. I always wonder,what will the sea creatures think about that?",said Erza.

"Hmm?",said Jellal,confused.

"I mean,what will sea creatures think about the fireworks?",said Erza.

"Oohh... Hahahaha... Well,now that I think about the fireworks. The black sky just like my heart. And the fireworks is just like you. You light and light and light my heart. Lead me to the right way when I was surrounded by the darkness.",said Jellal.

"Y-you think so..?",said Erza. Her face is a little red.

"Yeah! By the way,I'm so hungry. Wanna have some food?",said Jellal.

"I want a takoyaki.",said Erza.

"Okay then! 1 Takoyaki for the Scarlett Princess! I'll be right back!",said Jellal.

Jellal runs as fast as he can to the takoyaki shop.

"*giggle* So childish..",said Erza.

Jellal arrived and he order the takoyaki. Back then...

"Huh... Why I'm so tired? And I'm hungry too. I can't sleep if don't eat anything.",said Erza.

Then,a magic spell comes towards Erza and hit her.

"AAAAAGGHHHH!",yelled Erza.

"So you the one with the powerful source.",said an unknown person.

"Ngghh.. Who's back there?",said Erza.

"Heheheh! You can't do anything from now on,young miss. You've been spelled by me. Now you don't have any power,physic or magic. You don't hany any power for both of them. So you.. can't resist me from me capturing you.",said the unknown person.

After that,a black shadow coming fast from the back and it caught Erza. The shadow or we can said the unknown person,made Erza unconcious with a single hit. Then he and Erza dissapeared.

Jellal got back from buying the food. And he didn't see Erza.

"Erza? Erza! Where are you!",said Jellal.

Jellal heard a laugh from the back and he followed the voice.

"You can't get her! She is mine! Hahahahah!",said the unknown person.

"Hey! Get back here!",said Jellal.

"See if you can catch me! Hahahahah!",said the unknown person.

Then,the unknown person attacks Jellal with a Knockback Spell. Which made him stop for a while and lose track of the unknown person.

"Ngghh! How can I save her? It's all my fault.. I don't know if my magic power is enough to save her.",said Jellal.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Hey ya! What a quite long chapter! But maybe it's boring,maybe there's a lot that you don't understand... Hahahahahah! Well,it's up to you guys. You rate and review this chapter! What do you think? Perfect,good,or bad. I hope you like it! Sorry for any grammatical errors you saw. And very very please leave a review for me! If you gave me a review,I'm gonna be happy,and when I'm happy,probably I update faster! Hahahahah! But,my high school life is more tougher than my junior high life. So,I'm busy with a lots of tasks and exams. Okay then,see ya later! _**


	16. The Truth

Armor In Love with Meteor

**_A/N : Yaho! I'm back from the misery of the school busy-ness. Lot of tasks,exams,and so many. The teachers at my high school are driving me crazy! I'm reaaaaally sorry because not updating for a very long time. And then,I also learn Japanese at my high school. " Watashi wa nihongo no gakusei desu_**。"**_ Hahahaha! I knew I felt something wrong writing that. By the way,thank you for all of you readers for reading my story. And of course to my dear reviewers,who recently reviewed my latest chapter. I love you all and here is the replies..._**

ErzaJ – Hahaha.. Thank you! You're such a lovely person,loving my chapter. And I wanna to ask. Can you tell me the reason why do you want to help me making this story? I'm just curious you know. Hahahah! If you don't want to answer it,is okay. Answer when your heart want it to.

Erza scarlet – THANK YOOOOOOOUUUU! How Jellal get captured? I'm gonna told you in this chapter. Heheheh...

Assault type-PJ – Wow... What a word! Hahahahah! Just kidding. And thank you very much! I think Jellal can pull this off. And another 'WOW' again,you almost succeed to tell the end of the story by what your said.

Guest – Hey,it's my best friend coming again. Thank you very much! I know that I accidentally put less JelZa action. But I promise I will give you more!

Pangya85 – Yes..it's a thought projection. I will tell you the explanation later at the story.

Erzatitaniascarlet14 – Thank you for your support! I reaaaally appreciate that.

**_Okay guys,that's for the replies. Maybe some of you could be confused by what happen to Jellal right? Don't be worried! I will explain the thing! Just I hope my explanation doesn't confused you more. Here we go! To the story!_**

Chapter 16 : The Truth

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Belonged to the "otoko",Hiro Mashima!

Jellal runs to the outside of Fairy Tail in hurry. Mirajane stopped him. She curious about what's happening by seeing Jellal's expression on his face.

"Jellal? Is something the matter? The Fireworks Display isn't finished yet.",said Mirajane.

"I...It's Erza. She's missing..",said Jellal.

"What?",said Mirajane.

"I-it's my fault..she gone missing. I should find her quick.",said Jellal and he leave Fairy Tail to track Erza.

Mirajane runs straight to Master Makarov and she told him that Erza is missing.

"WHAT?! ERZA IS MISSING?! HOW?!",said Master Makarov. His voice was too loud until whole Fairy Tail heard that.

"Pssstt! Master! You don't have to yell!",said Mirajane.

"Erza..is missing?",said Natsu.

"What happen to Erza?",said Gray.

"What's going on?",said Lucy.

"Erza is missing. But I don't know exactly because Master just yelled that.",said Natsu.

"Maybe we should find her.",said Lucy.

"Yeah.",said Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy,also Happy left Fairy Tail to find Erza.

"Oi! Natsu! Where are you going?",said Gray.

"To find Erza!",said Natsu.

"Geez! How could this is happening?",said Gray. He runs to Mirajane to ask her if what Master said is true.

"Mira,is true that Erza missing?",said Gray.

Mira answer it with a nod. "I know it because of Jellal told me before he left few minutes ago. And I don't know why,but his face suddenly have a bruise that I didn't see it earlier.",explain Mirajane.

"It could be.. Someone captured Erza and when Jellal trying to catch the kidnapper,he got attacked.",said Gray.

"That's making sense.",said Mirajane.

"I should join them finding Erza.",said Gray.

"Them?",said Mirajane.

"Natsu and Lucy also left to find Erza.",said Gray.

"Oh... Okay.. Be careful. I will ask a help from everyone.",said Mirajane.

Meanwhile

"Lucy,we should split up. Happy,go with Lucy,OK?",said Natsu.

"Aye!",said Happy.

"Let's go,Happy.",said Lucy.

Jellal searching for her,around the town. And until midnight,he didn't see her.

"Damn it. I can't find her anywhere. Why this should be happening? It's all my fault...",said Jellal while facepalming with his right hand.

Lucy and Happy accidentally see Jellal. And they go after him.

"Jellal!",said Lucy while waving her hand.

"Have you found Erza yet?",said Happy.

When they reach to Jellal,they realized that Jellal get depressed.

"Jellal,are you okay?",said Happy curiously.

"Ooh.. It's you. I-I'm..fine.",said Jellal.

"Hey,we gonna find her! There must be someway..",said Lucy.

"If I wasn't left her,she will be safe.",said Jellal.

"Don't blame yourself,Jellal. Well,it's getting late. We should get a rest. By tomorrow,we continue to find her. Okay?",said Lucy.

"Yeah..*grinning* Thanks..for cheering me up. I should take you home because I put you in this trouble. Do everyone in the guild is looking for Erza too?",said Jellal.

"Hmm.. Maybe. Because Master said that Erza is missing so loud and probably whole guild can hear it.",said Lucy.

"Geez.. I'm a trouble maker here.",said Jellal.

"No,you're not. C'mon,let's go.",said Lucy.

Then when they walking,Natsu passed by.

"Ohh.. Lucy,Jellal,Happy. Have you found Erza?",said Natsu.

"Nope. Not yet.",said Happy.

"You should get rest too,Natsu.",said Jellal.

"Okay.. C'mon Lucy. Let's go to your house!",said Natsu.

"Can we sleep at your place this night,Lucy?",said Happy.

"Yeah-yeah.. But don't make any mess in my house.",said Lucy.

"Aye!",said Natsu and Happy.

"Well,I should get back now.",said Jellal.

"Okay then,see you tomorrow!",said Natsu.

"Sleep well!",said Lucy.

They got separated after that. Happy fell asleep and he slepping on Natsu's head.

"Natsu..",said Lucy.

"Yeah?",said Natsu.

"By seeing Jellal's face when me and Happy met him,he seemed really depressed. I know he care for Erza so much.",said Lucy.

"Yeah.. I see that too.",said Natsu.

"And Jellal..always blaming to himself because of this..",said Lucy.

"It's like that Erza is his most precious person. Like people who lost their most precious things,they could blaming themself.",said Natsu.

"I hope we can find her soon. It is so sad seeing Jellal like that.",said Lucy.

"Of course we gonna find her! We must help our _nakama_.",said Natsu.

And Lucy replied that with a giggle.

The next morning. Everyone in the guild gathered. Master Makarov called Jellal to explain what happen to Erza.

"Erza.. Actually,she was kidnapped. I was about to get back to her after I bought a takoyaki. And when I came,Erza already disappeared. I followed the track of the kidnapper but he attack me that made me paralyzed for a while. He knew about Erza's strength,so he casted a spell to Erza so she can't use any of her physic and magical power.",said Jellal.

"What a cheater!",said Natsu.

"Calm down,Natsu!",said Lucy.

"I know this is my fault,if I was there for Erza,she probably still be safe.",said Jellal.

"It's not your fault,Jellal.",said Natsu.

"How come that this,isn't my fault?! I left her for a few minutes and she got captured! That is indeed my fault! If I didn't left her,she will be safe! ...Protecting and taking care of Erza... is..my job..",said Jellal.

Everyone remains quiet by hearing Jellal yelled to Natsu. Then,Cana came to Jellal.

"Hey,I can help you. With my cards,probably I can find her.",said Cana.

"Really? How? We should find her as soon as possible.",said Jellal. Jellal feel relieved by Cana's help.

"Okay. Let me concentrate first.",said Cana.

Cana closes her eyes. She holding a card of Erza,she concentrates to finding Erza's whereabouts. After that,she opened her eyes. And then,a map of Magnolia on the desk that in front of her,she put the card to the place where Erza is.

"She is at the West of Magnolia. Let me point the location. She is at someplace behind something huge that can reach a sky. Where darkness always be there. It must be a scary place to her.",said Cana.

"Then,I should go there immediately.",said Jellal.

Jellal walks to the entrance door,but Master Makarov stopped him.

"Jellal! Wait!",said Master Makarov.

"What are you waiting for?! We must-",Jellal didn't complete his words because Master Makarov cut in.

"You are not going by yourself,you idiot! Do you think your remaining power is enough to save her?!",said Master Makarov.

Jellal shocked,and by what Master Makarov said,he speechless.

"I.. I..",said Jellal.

"What do you mean?",said Natsu.

"I'm sorry to tell the truth. But,what we see here,he is not the real Jellal.",said Master Makarov.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone was surprised hearing that.

"He.. He actually got arrested,1 month ago.",said Master Makarov.

"B-but.. How could he..?",said Natsu.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this,my children. I feel really guilty right now. It's for Erza's sake. I don't want to see her sadness again. So do Jellal.",said Master Makarov.

"Yes. I'm the one who always made her cry,and I won't let that happen.. But soon or not,she gonna see the truth..",said Jellal.

"So afterall,you using.. a Thought Projection?",said Lucy.

"Yes,you are correct. I don't know what else to do. I'm panicked,back then when I was caught. In my mind,there is always a thought,that if I left Erza,she will be sad. I knew her expression when I was caught after we fought the Oracion Seis. I... just don't wanna see her face like that again. It just too painful for me to watch. So I decided,to create this,a Thought Projection. Then,I was forgot,that my jail is absorbing the prisoner's magic power. When I realized it,I just know that I must tell her the truth in the end. So right now,this will be the time,that is the last time I'm gonna see her. So I'm gonna save her by myself.",said Jellal.

"Jellal,don't be so stubborn. We are here,and we always help you. So,just let us join you and save Erza. Okay?",said Natsu.

"*grinning*Thanks. Alright then,who's come with me?",said Jellal.

"Count me in!",said Natsu.

"Me!",said Lucy.

"Aye!",said Happy.

"I'm right here.",said Gray.

"Juvia will help!",said Juvia.

"Alright! Let's go,guys!",said Jellal.

"Be careful and make sure to bring Erza back!",said Mirajane.

"Of course,Mira-san!",said Jellal.

"Hey,don't forget the map!",said Lucy while handing Jellal the map.

"Ooh..yeah. I'm sorry.. Hehehe..",said Jellal.

Then,the six of them left Fairy Tail to rescue Erza. After 2 hours by walking,they finally arrived. The castle behind a mountain that reach the sky. They are in front of the castle door,and it's locked. Jellal tried to open the door but failed.

"Hmm.. Then we gonna enter this castle with the rockin' style!",said Natsu.

Then,Natsu barged in with his Fire Dragon's Fist. The door opened and all of them got in. After that,someone from nowhere is speaking from the loudspeaker.

"Ooohoho... What a very unpleasant visitors we have here.. We can open the door for you but at least you can wait...",said the unknown someone.

"Who's there?! And where is Erza?!",said Jellal.

"Erza..? We don't know her,but we do keeping a very beautiful young lady with a beautiful scarlett hair. If she the one you looking for..? Let's give her a little chat...",said the unknown someone.

"J-Jellal...? Are you..there? Please..save me..",said Erza.

"Erza!",said Jellal.

"Is she the one that you looking for?",said the unknown someone.

"You are gonna bring her back here! You are messing with the wrong person!",said Jellal.

Then,the unknown someone approaching Erza and he strangling Erza's neck.

"Nghh! Let..me..goo...!",said Erza.

"You are gonna going nowhere,you filthy woman. All of them cannot stand against of what i wanted.",said the unknown someone.

"Where is he? Is he too coward to fight against us?",said Gray.

"Well you better watch your mouth,fools.",said the unknown person. He approaching to the six of them.

"Where is she,jerk?!",said Jellal.

"My name is not 'Jerk'. My name is Xavier. Well,if you want her.. Hmmm... Let's play a game,shall we?",said Xavier.

"We don't have time for a game.",said Natsu.

"Here,I give you six doors! And each of you will go through in,and find a challenge. Every doors have the challenge of course. Hahahaha.. And one of these doors,are the path to her. So be lucky. Well,if you got the door that doesn't have the path to save her,then you have no choice but to wait the one who have the path to save her until she is rescued. The time to rescue her is 30 minutes. And if you fail,you're gonna be..vanished! To the place where there is no one to save you. This is quite challenging,isn't it?",said Xavier.

"Tch! Bring..It..On..!",said Jellal.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_So guys,how is it? Is it,A. WOW,B. Good,or !. You can share what you think about this by reviewing. Everyone can review! No exception! And by the way,sorry for the grammatical errors. You know,everybody make mistakes! So I'm gonna take my leave here,and see you for another chapter. Sooner or not,it depends on my schedule and the reviews. If I got many,I probably update faster. Okay,see you._**


	17. Please Don't Go

Armor In Love with Meteor

**_A/N : HELLOOOO,GUYS! You missed me? Because I missed you a lot! I've been waiting for the right time to continue my story. My high school,as you know,it's really tough. They almost driving me crazy because the lots of tasks and exams. So right now,I'm feeling really sorry because it's been a month since my last update. And now,I will continue to reply the reviewers who reviewed my previous chapter. Here goes..._**

Flickaspirit – (Because he or she wrote in French,so I reply it with French also) Bonjour, je suis très reconnaissant parce que vous voulez me lire une histoire. Je suis aussi très paresseux personne, donc tout simplement se détendre. Vous avez absolument raison de dire que mon récit en train de changer. Et en effet, dans l'histoire, Erza est toujours enceinte. Mais, que je sache, elle vient de donner naissance à son fils après 9 mois d'imprégnation. Donc, encore il a fallu 4 mois pour que leurs enfants puissent naître. Problèmes Jellal pris un mois avant ce qui se passe, je vous en dirais plus complète dans ce chapitre. Nous vous remercions de l'histoire que je veux corriger, et je vais essayer de le rendre le dialogue n'est pas trop. Merci.

erzashea1 – It's okay. I will let him out.. Hahahahahaha..

pangya85 – It's true that Erza is weak because she is pregnant,but there's something else too. I will explain that later..

Erza Scarlet Titania – Thank you for your pleasant review! Hahahaha.. I'm sorry if I let you down because I'm late updating..

ErzaJ – Well,I appreciate your reason. And if you really want to help me,you can give ideas for the upcoming story that I want to make later. Just PM me okay?

Assault type-PJ – Of course Jellal gonna be a father,and I'm sorry I didn't made a lovey-dovey scene but I'm sure I'll make one. And I will..let him out.. About Jellal x Kagura,I haven't heard of that and I updates to the manga too. But,I think Kagura is psycho about Jellal,that she wants to kill him. Pretty interesting pairing,but I FOREVER SHIP JELLAL AND ERZA PAIRING! Thank you.

Guest – Hey,thank you very much! I love A! I hope they gonna be like that in the real story. But let's see what I'm going to do with them here..

Erzatitaniascarlet14 – Thank you for your support.

kona – Thank you very much for read and reviewed my story! It's okay,English is my second language and I still learning it. And thank you for correcting me.

redroses – I love happy endings,and so I'm gonna make a happy ending. Just wait okay? Thank you very much!

**_That's for the replied reviews and let's just continue to the story,shall we?_**

Chapter 17 : Please Don't Go!

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not mine! It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

As Jellal,Natsu,Lucy,Happy,Gray,and Juvia stand in front of the each of the six doors,Xavier explains the rules.

"Here are six doors I've gave to you. You are gonna face a challenge inside it and you must defeat it in order to reach the goal,or should I said..your friend. And you got 30 minutes to rescue her or you will be disappear forever from this world. I will tell you the challenges that inside of the six doors. Me,4 of my promising warriors,and 200 soldiers of mine. I'll be waiting for one of you in my door.. Hahahahahaha!",said Xavier.

Xavier disappeared like a mist. And after that,the six of them are getting ready to get into the door.

"Happy,you'll be okay by your own?",said Natsu.

"Aye,sir! I'll do my best!",said Happy.

Natsu replied that with a grin,then all of them opened the door and getting inside of it. When they get inside,the doors immediately shutted and disappeared. As they just walked few steps towards,the opponent coming to them. But Jellal,seemed to see lots of army coming to him. Immediately,Jellal launches his Heavenly Arrows towards them. And shortly eleminated some of them.

Jellal runs to the one of the eleminated soldiers and take his sword. And he got the big one. Jellal's ready to eleminate the rest of them. Jellal slashed all the way around to eleminate all of the enemies.

"Don't worry,Erza! Just wait for me,okay?",said Jellal to himself.

The soldiers seemed to get a little bit less than before,but the rest of the soldiers that still in the war,changed their weapons to something that can electrocute a person,and drain his or her magic power. Jellal keeps slashing his opponents with his swords while one of his opponent strike him with the new weapon.

Jellal get electrocuted and he fell. He felt that his magic power is he is a Thought Projection,slowly his body starting to fade.

"I can't..just give up like this! I must..save..ERZA!",yelled Jellal.

Jellal strikes the opponents more harder,even he get electrocuted several times. Jellal's body starts to fading,but he stands up against his opponents. Minutes by minutes,he almost defeat all of the enemies.

"I'm...gonna put..an end of this!",said Jellal.

Jellal crossing his arms upwards and a black ball with something like stars in it,is formed. Then,he casted..

"Heavenly Body Magic : Altairis!",

He launched the ball. And the ball coming towards to the rest of the enemies and defeated them with just one strike of it. Jellal got tired,and his body getting more fading. And then,a door appeared in front of it and it opened. Inside it,is a bright light that he doesn't have any idea what's in it. He just walks towards it and when he entered it,he saw Erza tied on the chair. Jellal runs to Erza,so he can untied the rope.

"ERZA!",yelled Jellal.

"Ngghhh..Je..llal?",mumbled Erza.

"Erza! It's me! I'm coming to save you! You look so pale,what happened to you? Did they hurt you?",said Jellal.

"It's okay..Jellal.. My body feels weak. I feel that I don't have any physical powers even magic powers.",said Erza.

"Okay,it's alright now,Erza. I came here to save you.",said Jellal.

"He just reminded me,like when we were slaves at the Tower of Heaven. He rescued me,all alone. I just hope he remembered..",thought Erza.

"There you go. Ngghh!",said Jellal.

"What's wrong,Jellal?",said Erza.

"N-no.. It's nothing..",said Jellal.

"What is nothing if you hide your right hand behind you? Let me see it?",said Erza.

Erza pulled his right hand,and saw that Jellal's hand is fading. Erza shocked by what she just saw.

"I..I'm sorry.. Erza. I'm not telling you what actually happened to me..just a month ago..",said Jellal.

"What?",said Erza.

"A month ago,I just finished a job. When on my way home,Lahar came. He surrounded me with his army. I can't escape. I'm trapped in their runes. So I don't have any choice,but to let myself in prison again. There's a feeling that come to me. That,if I left you alone,you'll be sad again. I can't stand seeing you cry. I've been hurting you alot. So,I decided to use my rest of my magic power,to make a Thought Projection,as long as I have my magic power. I knew that this decision isn't a good one. I just don't want to make you sad.",said Jellal.

"You..lied..to me?",said Erza.

Jellal stays quiet. He doesn't know what to do right now.

"Why don't you tell me that you got caught? Does Master knows this?",said Erza.

"He does. He saw my hand fading when the Summer Festival.",said Jellal.

"But..why he didn't told me? Is everyone in the guild knows this too?",said Erza.

"Yes. I told them.",said Jellal.

"But why didn't you tell me?! I'm the one who concerns you the most and you not telling me what's happening to you?",said Erza.

"Master prevented you from knowing me I'm in the prison. Because he also doesn't want to make you sad anymore.",said Jellal.

"Non-sense! What you did to me just now,is making me more sad! I can help you,Jellal! I can help you breaking out again from the prison! I'm here..for you Jellal! I just want you,the way you like when we were slaves.. You can't,Jellal. You can't just leave me..",said Erza.

Erza tears start to falling down. And Jellal wiping it.

"It's my fault,okay? See? I made you cry. I made you sad again. I hurt you again. It's all my fault. It's the consequence for not being strong when I'm weak. Ngghhh..",said Jellal.

"Jellal!"said Erza.

Jellal fell and he leaned to the wall so he can sit.

"See? This is my consequence.. Don't blame yourself,okay?",said Jellal.

"I do..care for you.. i don't want to lose you anymore..",said Erza.

"I don't want to lose you too. Here,just look at me. Promise me,don't cry even we must separated to each other. Don't be sad,because it ruins your beautiful face there. Promise?",said Jellal.

"*nod* Yeah..",said Erza while smiling.

Slowly,Jellal pulls Erza heads and he leans his head to Erza. And he kissed her. Then,few seconds later,Jellal's Thought Projection is disappearing.

"I love you,Erza.."

Erza trying to hold her tears. But,she can't stand it and she screams while crying.

Then,at the same time,5 doors appeared and Natsu,Lucy,Happy,Gray,and Juvia came out. They saw Erza there,crying.

"Hey,it's Erza!...Why is she crying?",said Natsu.

"Erza!",said Lucy while running to Erza.

Everybody else follow Lucy too. And they see Erza crying. They never see Erza crying like this.

"Erza,what happened?",said Gray.

"Is Jellal okay?",said Juvia.

"Where is Jellal anywhere?",said Lucy.

Erza just keep crying. Not answering their questions.

"Hey,Erza! Where is Jellal?",said Natsu.

"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!",yelled Erza.

Everybody shocked by Erza just said.

"Gone?",said Natsu.

"He's gone.",said Erza.

"You don't say..",said Lucy.

"What is it Lucy?",said Gray.

"Don't you know that Jellal is a Thought Projection? Maybe,he disappeared because he lost so many magic power.",said Lucy.

"That's making sense..",said Juvia.

"At least he saved us and Erza. Come,Erza. Let's get you home.",said Natsu.

Erza won't stop crying until they reached Jellal's house. They coming in,and Erza just go to the bedroom and lock the bedroom's door.

"I don't know that it will ends like this..",said Lucy.

"What should we do to Erza?",said Juvia.

"Cheering won't work..",said Happy.

"It's hard when the situation goes like this..",said Gray.

"Let's just go home and let Erza rest.. She needs time to calm her self down.",said Natsu.

"Okay..",said Lucy.

The next morning. Erza come to Fairy Tail. It's very unusual for her.

"Welcome,Erza. Where's Jellal?",said Mirajane.

"Pssst! Mira-san! Don't say Jellal in front of her!"said Lucy.

"Why? Is something wrong?",said Mirajane.

"He..disappeared.",said Lucy.

"How?",said Mirajane.

"You know..That he's...",said Lucy.

"Ooohh.. I understand.",said Mirajane.

"Hey,Erza! You don't look very good today.. Are you sick?",said Natsu.

"I don't know.. I'm feel weak.. and even I can't use any magic power. See? I can't even equip my usual armor.",said Erza.

"That's bad. Let's ask Wendy for help.",said Natsu.

After few moments.

"Hmmm... I don't know exactly what is the reason for what happened to Erza. Let's just ask Porlyusica for more information..",said Wendy.

When they arrived at Porlyusica's house,she immediately trying to figure out what's wrong to her. Few moments afterwards,she explains why Erza now is so weak.

"The reason is.. She's been cursed. But she's still lucky. I think the person who casted this to her didn't learnt the complete form of this curse. Her powers are just being sealed. It will disappear in just..7 years. Now.. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!",said Porlyusica.

Natsu,Lucy,Wendy,Happy,and Erza immediately run away after being yelled by Porlyusica.

"Phew! Is there a reason why she hates human?",said Natsu.

"No idea. Well,we should get something to eat. Especially for Erza,okay?",said Lucy.

"Yeah!",said Wendy

"Aye!",said Happy.

And Erza just replied it with a giggle.

TO BE CONTINUED

**_Well guys,that's it for this chapter. Is it sad,weird,or awkward or something else? Hahahahaha! I don't know what you just think about this. Really sorry if I did some grammatical errors. And please,be kind to leave a review for me. To make me happy! See you guys!_**


	18. You Here

Armor In Love with Meteor

**_A/N : Hi guys! I decided to update sooner after I finished the mid term exams. Well,I just spent 1 week of studying and doing mid term exams. Some of them,really tough that I must learn harder until midnight,then I go to sleep. Hahahaha! But,I'm doing that for a good score. Until now,the results have been posted,just some of them. And so far,I have 2 subjects that the score is below the rate. So I must take the exam again. TT_TT . Okay,enough confessing. Of course,I'm also want to give thanks for you who read,or read then review. Well,I'm really happy for that. And guessing the last chapter ending is too sad that people curious I'm gonna kill Jellal. Oh,no way! Now,I will reply some of the reviews.._**

erzashea1 – Hahaha.. I know! I'm sorta miss him.. But just wait..he will come.

ScarletPrincessTitania – Hahahaha! Thank you for your such wonderful appreciation! That makes me happy. Thank you.. Hahahahaa..

Likha-chan – Well,no.. I won't kill him.. Everything's gonna be alright.. ;)

pangya85 -I know! Hahahaha.. When I read this again,I feel really sad about this.. Hehehehe.. Thanks for reading!

Flickaspirit - Merci. Et j'espère que vous voulez continuer à lire mon histoire.

AssaultType-PJ – TT_TT I feel that I'm the bad guy now after you said that. Well,it's okay. Everyone deserves to comment about anything. And by the way,your opinion gave me some ideas. Thank you for reading!

Guest – Thank you and I know this is sad. And I realized that the previous chapter is short. Thank you for telling me. J

**_That's it. Now,let's go to the chapter..shall we?_**

Chapter 18 : You here.

Disclaimer : Obviously,Fairy Tail is not mine. Hiro Mashima is the one who have it.

It just the usual day of Fairy Tail. It seems that everyone in the guild still in the sad moments because Jellal is gone. Especially Erza. She saw it. She saw Jellal's gone. Making her tears flowing down from her eyes. Luckily,her cheerful friends always be there for her. They always make her smile.

Erza sit in some table with Lucy. And Natsu also Gray. While Happy still playing with Carla and Pantherlily. Erza who just quiet the whole time while the others just talking to each other.

"Oi,Erza. It's been 4 months. You still thinking about him?",said Gray.

Erza doesn't reply.

"Geez.. You so different from the last time you lost Jellal too after we defeated the Oracion Seis.",said Gray.

"You just..don't understand..",said Erza.

Erza stand up from the chair and leave.

"Erza! Where are you going?",said Lucy.

"Hey,Gray! You suppose not to said that to her..",said Natsu.

"It's 4 month already. And she won't stop thinking about him.",said Gray.

"I know.. But Erza didn't that sad after we fought the Oracion Seis. Maybe,she feels different now to Jellal. It seems like Erza love him,that she don't want to lose him again.",said Lucy.

Erza just walks away from Fairy Tail. She walks to nowhere,she doesn't care. And then,she decided to take a rest at the bakery shop. She ordered as usual,a strawberry cheesecake. When she wait for her order,she slammed her hand to the table. She screams,so loud,that people around her looking at her.

"Erza-san,why are you screaming?",said the baker.

"It's...coming out.. AAAGGHH!",said Erza.

"Oh no way.. Please someone call the ambulance!",said the baker.

Few minutes later,the sirence of the ambulance come near to the bakery shop. As the ambulance has arrived,they immediately take Erza inside the ambulance and take her to the only hospital in Magnolia. Soon after they reach the hospital,they call Fairy Tail about Erza.

"Hello. This is Mirajane speaking.",said Mirajane.

"Good afternoon,miss. Sorry to trouble you,but we from the Magnolia Hospital want to tell you about Ms. Erza Scarlet,she will give birth. Please bring some of her friends here,so they can accompany her. Thank you for your attention and good afternoon."

"G-good..af..ternoon..",said Mirajane.

Mira hung up the phone and she suddenly called Natsu,Lucy,and Gray.

"What's up,Mira?",said Natsu.

"Can three of you please,come to the Magnolia Hospital?",said Mirajane.

"Why?",said Gray.

"It's Erza. She's soon will give birth.. Please? So you can accompany her.",said Mirajane.

"WHAT?!",said Natsu,Gray,and Lucy.

"Please?",said Mirajane.

"Alright alright,we gonna see her. C'mon guys,let's go.",said Natsu.

They run to the hospital but Master Makarov just got home from walking outside and see the running with hurry.

"Mira. What's wrong with them?",said Master Makarov.

"Here,let me tell you,Master.",said Mirajane.

Master Makarov getting closer to Mirajane and Mirajane whispers the thing. Then..

"WHAAAAT?!",said Master Makarov.

"I know,Master.",said Mirajane.

"It's so soon. Let me see her.",said Master Makarov.

"No need,Master. They already there for Erza. It's alright,Master.",said Mirajane.

"If you said so..",said Master Makarov.

At the hospital,Erza was taken to the room where she will give birth. The nurses and the doctor were already there. And they are preparing for the operation. While Natsu,Lucy,and Gray just entering the hospital and they reached the lobby.

"Umm.. Excuse me,can I ask where Erza Scarlet is?",said Lucy.

"Ohh..Miss Erza Scarlet. She's in the middle of the operation. I'm gonna tell you if Miss Scarlet has already done. And then I will tell you her room. Thank you.",said the nurse.

"Okay,we'll be waiting here. Thank you.",said Lucy.

They turned around and go to the seat.

"It's alright guys. We just have to wait. Just pray for her so she can succeed. Okay?",said Lucy.

"Yeah,you're right.",said Gray.

2 hours later..

While all of them go to sleep,one of the nurse came to Lucy.

"Excuse me,miss?",said the nurse.

Lucy opens her eyes little by a little and she saw the nurse in front of them.

"Oh! Sorry I was fell asleep. Is it done?",said Lucy.

"Yes. If you want to see her,go to the B floor and then go to the right and find the room with number,304.",said the nurse.

"Thank you very much. Hey Natsu,Gray,let's go see Erza!",said Lucy.

"Wh-whaaatt?",mumble Natsu and Gray. They just woke up.

"Let's go see Erza! Hurry!",said Lucy.

At room 304,Erza laying on the bed. The doctor came and gave her the baby.

"The baby is a boy. He has a handsome face indeed. Hahahahaha.. Just take care and congratulations.",said the doctor.

The doctor left the room. Only Erza and the baby together.

The baby just opened his eyes. And Erza looking at them.

"Your eyes,just like your father. Onyx eyes. Full of faith. Your hair also like your father. Blue hair,like the sky. But the only thing that is different from your father,is the tattoo. A strange red tattoo. But,just seeing you,making me remember your father even more. What should I name you? ... How about Gil? Gil Fernandes. *chuckle*",said Erza.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in.",said Erza.

"Erza!",said Lucy.

"Oh! Lucy,Natsu,Gray! What are you doing here?",said Erza.

"Looking for you of course! So how was it?",said Lucy.

"It's tough,but I'm really thankful.",said Erza.

"Where's the baby?",said Natsu.

"Here..",said Erza.

Erza give the baby to Natsu.

"He looks like Jellal,isn't it?",said Lucy.

"Yeah..",said Natsu.

"So,who is the name?",said Gray.

"His name is Gil Fernandes.",said Erza.

"Gil,huh? Kinda cool name..",said Gray.

"It just popped in my mind.",said Erza.

"Why 'Fernandes'?",said Natsu.

"Jellal gave me my last name. So,I decided to give him Jellal's last name.",said Erza.

Everyone grinning.

"So,when can you come back?",said Gray.

"Tomorrow. The doctor said to me that it is okay for me.",said Erza.

"Well,why don't we just stay here for this night?",said Natsu.

"If you want to,then it's okay... Hahahaha..",said Erza.

All of them stayed there for a night and by tomorrow morning they leave. Soon after,they arrived at Fairy Tail. Then,the guild welcome Erza and her baby warmly. It's sorta like a feast.

"Congratulations,Erza! We wish you the best for both of you and the baby!",said Mirajane.

The feast continue until it ends by the evening. Erza goes home and rest.

1 year later

Erza is talking to Lucy,in front of Jellal's house.

"Lucy,can you taking care of Gil while I'm doing a quest. I promise I will try hard to finish it until tomorrow.",said Erza.

"Okay. You can count on me. Just do your best and don't push yourselft too hard,okay?",said Lucy.

"Sure. And ask Natsu and Gray too. I have a shopping list that you must buy for Gil. It's up to you,you want to buy it after this or later. Make sure Gil is coming too. So while you searching for the things,Natsu and Gray taking care of Gil too. The money is on the desk. See you later.",said Erza.

"Wait,Erza. What kind of job have you take?",said Lucy.

"This job doesn't need me to use any physical power. It's alright,Lucy. See you!",said Erza.

"Okay,then. See you soon!",said Lucy.

Lucy takes Gil with her and together they go to Fairy Tail.

"Natsu? Gray?",said Lucy.

"Yes?",said both of them.

"Can I ask you for a help? Erza is on the mission,and she wants me to taking care of Gil. She will come back tomorrow. But today,she gave a shopping list. So we're going today. And I want you two come with me and taking care of Gil for me while I searching for the things that listed on the shopping list. Can you do that for me?",said Lucy.

"Yeah,sure.",said Gray.

"Let's go then.",said Natsu.

"Ah.. Thank you so much,you guys. Okay then,I will go take the money first.",said Lucy.

Then,they walk together to the shopping district where they can buy everything from there.

"Natsu,Gray,I will go into that shop. Just wait outside here,okay? And also,take care of Gil.",said Lucy.

Lucy enters the shop. Gil sit on Gray's thigh. He giggling while Gray playing with Gil's favorite toy.

"Guuraayy!",said Gil while pointing at Gray.

"Whoa! You can talk? How could you know my name?",said Gray.

"Naaatssuuu!",said Gil while pointing at Natsu.

"Hahahaha! He knows mine too!",said Natsu.

"Luuuucyy!",said Gil while pointing at Lucy in the shop.

"Well,since he knows about our names,it's not polite if you just the name. We should teach him to say 'uncle' and 'aunt'",said Gray.

"Yeah.",said Natsu.

"Uncle...Gray.",said Gray while pointing at himself.

"Unncleee Guuray!",said Gil.

"Uncle..Natsu.",said Natsu while pointing at himself.

"Unnclee Naatsu!",said Gil.

Then,both Natsu and Gray clap their hands.

"Whoa! You're so good,Gil! Now.. Aunt...Lucy.",said Gray.

"Aaauuunnt..Luucy!",said Gil.

"Seriously,this boy is smart.",said Natsu.

"Hahahahaha.. You're so true about that.",said Gray.

"Now.. Mommy..Erza.",said Natsu.

"Mooommyyy Erruzaa!",said Gil.

"Wow,great. Daddy..Jellal.",said Natsu.

"Daaaddyyy Jeellaaal!",said Gil.

"Wow,Gil! You're so smart! I like him!",said Natsu.

"Hey,guys. I'm done.. Let's go home.",said Lucy.

"Aaauuunnt Luucyy!",said Gil while pointing at Lucy.

"Oh! Hahahaha.. Thank you. Where did he learnt that?",said Lucy.

"Well,he knows all of our names,we taught him using uncle,aunt,mommy,and daddy.",said Natsu.

"That is so nice of you! That will be a great lesson for Gil. Now let's go!",said Lucy.

"Yeah.",said Natsu and Gray.

While Gray standing,he seemed forgot that Gil is on his thigh. So he just stand up,then Gil fell and hit his forehead to the ground. Suddenly,Gil crying.

"OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!",said Gray.

"Gray! You should be careful! Look! His forehead got hurt. I think it bleeds!",said Lucy.

"Whoa,Gray. Erza gonna be mad.",said Natsu.

"Shut up,firehead!",said Natsu.

"You are the one who should shut up,icefreak!",said Gray.

"Hey! Stop the fight. Thankfully I just bought these bandages. Let me put one of this on him.",said Lucy.

After that,Lucy carries Gil and then they return home.

"Come on,it's getting late. Gil must go to sleep. Gray,apologize to Gil first.",said Lucy.

"Hey,Gil. I'm sorry I hurted you. Will you forgive me?",said Gray while handing his right hand to Gil.

Gil reached Gray's hand and shakes his hand. Then,he hits Gray's face with his hand.

"Ouch! Well that's fair. Hahahaha..",said Gray.

"Okay then,let's go home.",said Natsu.

They walk away from the store and they reach Jellal's home after several minutes. They go inside,and Lucy lays Gil on his bed.

"Guys,we should stay here for the night and wait for tomorrow until Erza comes back here.",said Lucy.

"Yeah..I'm tired too. I think we should also go to sleep right now.",said Natsu.

"Yup. I hope Erza will be doing okay.",said Gray.

"Yeah.. She's working hard for Gil's life. Well,I'm going to sleep. Goodnight.",said Lucy.

"Good night.",said Gray.

Tomorrow morning,Erza comes earlier. Then,she knocked the door.

"Morning,guys! Are you awake?",said Erza.

"Erza?! *running to Natsu and Gray's room* Natsu,Gray! Erza is here! C'mon,get up!",said Lucy.

"Erza?!",said Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah,yeah! Natsu,open the door for her. Gray and me will be at Gil's room.",said Lucy.

Natsu runs to the downstairs and then,he opens the door.

"Oh,hi Erza! You came! How is your work?",said Natsu.

"I'm doing it fine. *walk passed Natsu* Where is Gil? I really miss him.",said Erza.

"Lucy and Gray are with him upstairs.",said Natsu while he also walking behind her.

After Erza reached Gil's room,she enters the room and then she approaching Gil's crib.

"Hi,sweety! How are you today?... Wait,why there is a bandage on his forehead?",said Erza.

"Ummm.. He fell.. And then,his forehead bleeded.",said Gray.

"And who responsible for this?",said Erza.

"M-me..",said Gray.

"You should be careful with him! He still a baby! And you making such wound on his forehead?! Did he cried?",said Erza.

"Y-yeah...",said Gray.

"Huh! I'm so mad at you right now. And why Natsu didn't avoided Gil from falling?",said Erza.

"Emmm...",said Natsu.

"Nothing to say?! You three are just not responsible!",said Erza.

Then,a sudden quiet fills the room.

"I'm sorry,guys. It just,I really love him. He is the only one that I have. But,you three and the others at the guild also the only one I have. I don't know,but Gil is so precious to me. I don't want him to be hurt,or...gone. Everytime I look at him,he reminds me..of Jellal. And it makes me sad all the time.",said Erza.

"We..really sorry for that,Erza. We promise not to do that again.",said Lucy.

"Thanks guys. I know I can trust you for this. And I'm also sorry.",said Erza.

Erza comes to them,and she hugs them. But,her tears is falling down from her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

**_Okay,guys. I know this so weird chapter for me. So weird that I don't know how to explain the reason.I know this chapter skips times a lot. And I'm sorry if that bothers you. Well I hope this kinda weird chapter could enjoy you. By the way,please leave me a review. And,my mother's birthday is near,it's on the 1st October. So I need to prepare some things for my mom. See you later! Love you guys! _**


	19. Remembering Him

Armor In Love with Meteor

**_A/N : Hello,guys! I'm just went home from my school called "Jambore" or in English called "Jamboree". It's the 24th Jamboree on my school and I had so much fun there. If you see my both hands,you will see my hands have two colors. The first one is black and the second one is white. You know why? Because I was burned! Although I used the sunblock,my skin still got burned. I don't know why... By the way,on that event,I do several things like tracking,rafting,and hiking. Also a "Solo Night",where one in night I sleep in the nature at night,alone,and I make a thing called "Bivak" so I can sleep in there. Okay,enough of that. When I got home from Jamboree,I found out the review for this story is increasing too! Thank you guys,now let me reply it..._**

erzashea1 – Aaah.. Am I just disappointed you? I'm sorry because I decided to make Erza and Jellal have one baby boy. And you expected them to have twins,I'm sorry. Thank you for reading and your welcome.

pangya85 – Am I? Oh,thank you so much! I didn't expect someone would called me "Genius". I'm so flattered. And I also thought my chapter is so weird,but said it was you so much again!

nickypooh214 – Hello,thanks for reading my story..and reviewed it. About Jellal's come back,I will reveal it late. And I know I skipped times so fast! Hahahaha.. Thank you again.

ScarletPrincessTitania – Ahahahaha! Thank you so much! If I Jellal,I will definitely be proud of my son! Hahahahaa! Okay then,thank you so much!

Erza Scarlet Titania – Thank you so much! And sorry if the last chapter was a little weird. You know,I was too rushed making that chapter. Also,I will try to read your stories if I have time. Thank you.

Flickaspirit - Je vous remercie! Je sais que le chapitre précédent, est plutôt étrange. Alors pardonnez-moi. Et je vais essayer un autre chapitre pourrait être mieux.

Assault type-PJ – AHAHAHAH! You know,you're the most funny reviewer I ever met! And did you really finished readlng the last chapter in 2 hours? Why took it so long? Because it's hard to understand? I know it does.. Hahahaha.. Thank you so much!

X.427 – It's okay! And thanks for reading.

Dragon-fang18 – Thank you very much for correcting me. I do realize from the beginning I make the story,I will make some grammatical errors and I hope you all understand. And I try my best to make less grammatical errors. Thank you.

**_That's for all of the reviews. Now,to the next chapter! Chapter 19!_**

Chapter 19 : Remembering Him

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL . It belongs to the rightful owner,Hiro Mashima.

6 year later. (**_I KNOW I SKIPPED TIMES AGAIN AND MAKE IT SO FAST! I'M SO SORRY!)_**

Gil is 7 years old,which mean he is sit on the third grade right now. And he known by his classmates that he is so smart. When he was in the kindergarten he can speak fluently,so he skipped the kindergarten to the first grade.

The summer have come,which means no school for at least 3 months. So he spends his time helping his mom,study because his mom make him to always study,and also playing with his friends.

It was Friday morning and Erza yelled from downstairs.

"Gil,wake up! The breakfast is ready!"

Gil suddenly wake up,his hair is messy. Because his mother yelled at him,he hurriedly run downstairs to the dining room.

"Morning,Mom!",Gil said.

"Morning. Do you want pancakes,omelettes,or cereals?", Erza said.

"Pancakes would do. Thanks,Mom!", Gil said.

"You're welcome. So,did you sleep well?" Erza said.

"Yeah. I did. But,in my dream last night,I dreamt about my dad. I don't know him at all,even I don't know his face. Why can he be in my dream?", Gil said.

"Your..dad,huh?", Erza said.

"Yeah. And afterall,why you didn't tell me about him?",Gil said.

"You really want to know your dad?", Erza said.

"Yeah,of course.",Gil said.

"Well,after we finish eating. I'm gonna tell you about him after that.",Erza said.

Gil replies it with a nod. They continue eating their pancakes and Erza takes her plate and Gil's plate to the dishwasher. Then,they both sit in the sofa near the dining room.

"So,how about dad?",Gil said.

"Do you want to see his face first?",Erza said.

"Sure.",Gil said.

"Wait here,okay?",Erza said.

Erza gets up and goes to her room. Then,she opens the drawer next to her bed. She takes a frame that have the photo in it,and she gets out the room after that. She back to the sofa and sit there again.

"Hmm? I had never seen this photo before..",Gil said.

"I'm sorry,Gil. I hid it for myself so you can't see it. I afraid that if you see this,you will ask about him. And I even don't want to talk about him ever again. I'm trying to forget him. But,when suddenly you talked about him and asked me about him,I don't have a choice but to tell you. So here..",Erza said.

Erza shows the photo to Gil. And Gil sees Erza and Jellal together in that photo.

"Is that.. my dad?",Gil said.

"Yeah,that is your dad. He looks exactly like you. But you don't have your dad tattoo on your face.", Erza said.

"The color of the tattoo.. It looks exactly like your hair,mom. Maybe that tattoo means that you and him always together. Hahahaha.. I'm just kidding.",Gil said.

"*giggle* That could make sense.",Erza said.

"But why dad left you,mom?",Gil said.

"He..lied to me.",Erza said.

"How?",Gil said.

"You won't understand it. It's hard..to explain it.",Erza said.

Her eyes looks glassy and Gil saw it.

"Mom,are you going to cry?",Gil said.

"Hm? No,it's okay. I'm not crying *wiping her tears*",Erza said.

"I'm sorry,mom. It's my fault you cry.",Gil said.

"No no.. It's not. Well,how about I tell everything I know about your dad?",Erza said.

"Sure! I would love to.",Gil said.

"Okay,then. So,we met when we were children. We were slaves. We worked to build a Tower of Heaven. That is the most darkest and evil thing in the world. That tower sacrifices people to resurrect a dark wizard called Zeref. Me and your father,also my friends Sho,Simon,Milliana,Wally,and Grandpa Rob. Your dad,Jellal,is a brave person,inspirational,and he always gives us courage. He is a perfect leader for me.",Erza said.

"Whoaa! He is so great!",Gil said.

"Yeah.. And one time,we wanted to escape from the tower. But,we were caught. And then,the guards took me because I'm the one who responsible for it. Actually,your father was. He admitted that he is the one who responsible for that but the guards didn't trust him,so they took me. Then,your father saved me. He defeated all the guards and he came to me. But suddenly,we were caught again. And they took your father and...they brainwashed him.",Erza said.

"Brainwashed?",Gil said.

"Yes. So he turned evil,maniac,and he even tried to revive the most powerful dark mage,Zeref. And he almost kill me,so together with Uncle Natsu and Gray also Aunt Lucy and Juvia,we tried to defeat him. But we did and he awoke from his awful nightmare. And in the end,he sacrificed himself. So..he died. But soon after that,I heard his voice. And by hearing it,I knew he back to his own personality,kind,brave,and cheerful.",Erza said.

"It..must be tough..for him.",Gil said.

"I know. He struggled. And finally he is free. But,not for a long time,your dad is back to life. He was revived by our allies when we fought a dark guild called Oracion Seis. It was very surprising,that when your dad was revived,he lost his memories. He didn't remember anything,but just one word. Erza. He said to me,that word is the only word that can he remember. I was really surprised by that.",Erza said.

"It's so weird that he only remembered your name. And I was touched too when you told me he only remembered your name,mom.",Gil said.

"You did? Hahahaha.. After that,because I told him about his past,he cried and he tried to redeem his sins by destroying himself. But I stopped him. I just don't want him to do that. He needs to face the struggling on his life because what he did in the past. Soon,he decided to try face his life without giving up and he helped and joined our allies to defeat Oracion Seis. After we defeated them,it's shocking that he was caught by the council because what have he done in the past. I want to stop the guards for taking Jellal at first. But,Natsu attacked the guards first and the others joined him. They made a fuss and I stopped them. I let your dad go. And I regret it after that. I cried because he remebered my hair color. He named my last name when we were slaves.",Erza said.

"Hmm.. Why my last name is Fernandes?",Gil said.

"Oh? You don't know your dad full name? His name is Jellal Fernandes. Why I named your last name exactly like him,because you just like him. And I know it sounds weird,because he named my last name,so I named your last name exactly like your dad.",Erza said.

"Ohh.. I understand. But how did you two made me? I mean,like both of you doing some lovey-dovey stuffs together?",Gil said.

Erza surprised by Gil just said and she hit his head.

"Where did you learn those manners,young man?!",Erza said.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I just curious..",Gil said.

"Huh! Well,because my mind just thinking about your dad,I decided to break him out of prison. And since then,me and your dad start the new adventure together. And you,are our adventure. Actually,you weren't borned by doing some lovey-dovey stuffs you talking about.. You were borned because a tree that we accidentally touch and suddenly made me pregnant.",Erza said.

"Whooaa.. A magic tree?",Gil said.

"Sorta.. By the way,you're also as perverted as your father.",Erza said.

"Oww.. Sorry,mom.",Gil said.

"GIL! LET'S PLAY!",one of Gil's friends came to the house and asked him from outside.

"Now,you already know about your dad,right? You can make a conclusion for yourself about your dad.. Now run along.. Have some fun. And don't come home late.",Erza said.

"Yes,mom. I'm going then.",Gil said.

"Okay. Be careful.",Erza said.

Gil opened the door and he approached his friends. They talked for a while then they go to the park nearby. When they arrived at the park,his friends asked him for the homework assignment. He helped them for a while then after that,they play together. The sun is about to set and Gil's friends about to leave. They say goodbye to Gil and leave the park. But,not far from the park,a man in a black hood walks by. He stops for a while and seeing Gil playing alone.

"It must be him.. He looks like her. He has been growing well."

The hooded man walks into the park and approaching Gil. Gil senses someone coming. And when he seeing around,the black hooded man is approaching him.

"Excuse me. Can I know your name?"

"Who are you?",Gil said.

"You'll know when you tell me your name first."

"Okay.. My name is Gil Fernandes.",Gil said.

"Gil,huh? That's a good name. Can I ask something again?"

"Yeah?",Gil said.

"Is your mother's name is Erza Scarlet?"

"Yeah.. Why?",Gil said.

"Can you take me to her? I promise I will tell you my name after I met her. Pinky swear?"

The hooded man offers him a pinky swear. And Gil accepted it.

"Okay! Follow me!",Gil said.

"Thank you."

TO BE CONTINUED

**_Okay,guys! That is for the chapter 19. Sorry if I do some grammatical errors. You know,English is my second language. And I hope you are understand that I still learning it. So how was it? Nice,good,or bad? For me it's good enough. So,if you wanna share your thought or you want to correct me please leave a review! I'm really appreciate it if you do. Thank you and see you for the next chapter._**


	20. Together

Armor In Love with Meteor

**_A/N : Hey,guys. I'm back after the big events that my school held. Hahahaha.._**_ **I think it's nothing to be care about. First of all,I want to say my big thank you for all of you who want to read my story. And I really happy to you,who reviewed my previous chapter. From the reviews that I read, all of you guys maybe curious who is or might be the hooded man. Well,it makes me happy when I made you curious about something. Hehehehe.. So right now I will respond all of the reviews from the previous chapter and then we continue to our story,'kay?**_

Erza Scarlet Titania – Hahaha.. Thank you very much! Well,I don't even know why I wrote Jellal is a pervert. Hahahaha..

Flickaspirit - Hahahaha .. Merci. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression que mon anglais est un peu mal. Mais, puisque vous dites que ce n'est pas grave, je suis très heureux et très reconnaissants. Ouais, je ne veux pas vous décevoir de mise à jour trop longtemps, alors j'ai essayé le plus tôt possible. Hahahaha. Merci encore.

EndingSilly – Wow ! Thank you very much ! You even saving your story to your laptop and I'm so proud to myself ! Hahahahaha.. Like someone collecting my story,even I think my story is weird. Hahahaha..

Assault type-PJ – Hahahahaha ! You're so funny ! Well,for the hint,I'm not putting Ivan Dreyar on this story. And let's just wish this chapter have the lovey-dovey scene. Muahahahaha !

pangya85 – Thank you so much for reading my story. Just keep what is your opinion about the hooded man and see who is he on this chapter.. Heheheh..

Guest – Thank you so much for reading,my friend. Well,if you think I will make some new adventure…. Then you can guess me one J

nickypooh214 – Thank you so much ! I'm reaaaally appreciate what you have written to me.

blackthunder147 – Hahahahaha ! Thank you so much for reading and adding me as your favorite author !

jellal fernandez – Hahahahaha .. Thank you for reading my story. That line sometimes made me laugh when I imagine it.

Guest – Thank you for reading. Well,if you think so,that could be true.

**_Well,that's for replying the reviews with Bluenonoe ! Hahahaha.. I just made my own review replier show. Now now,let's go to this chapter,shall we ?_**

Chapter 20 : Together

Disclaimer : I DON 'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. It belongs to my favorite author,**Hiro Mashima.**

Gil pulls the hooded man's hand while the hooded man asks him some question.

"So,how old are you now,Gil ? ",the hooded man said.

"I'm seven years old. And you are ? ",Gil said.

"26. And are you currently in school ? ",the hooded man said.

"Yeah! I am a third-grader. ",Gil said.

"Are you studying well? Do you have any bad marks? ",the hooded man said.

"No,of course! If I did,my mom will be furious like a monster… It creeps me.",Gil said.

"Hahahahaha.. She is still the same person.",the hooded man said.

"Hmm? Do you exactly know her?",Gil said.

"Yes,I do know her. For a long time.",the hooded man said.

"Yep. Here we are.",Gil said.

"You call your mom. I'm gonna wait here.",the hooded man said.

"Okay, I will be right back!",Gil said.

Gil enters the house and he looking for his mom who actually is serving foods for dinner.

"Mom? Mom!",Gil said.

"Yes? What's the matter,Gil?",Erza said.

"Mom,mom! There is a guy outside our house who wants to see you,mom. You gotta to check it out.",Gil said.

"Okay,then. Let me put my apron first. Tell him to wait for a little while.",Erza said.

"Okay.",Gil said.

Gil went outside the house,and then he tells the hooded man to wait.

"Just wait for a while. Mom just taking off her apron.",Gil said.

Then,Erza came outside and she confused by seeing the hooded man.

"Hmm? Who is he? Why you took someone here? He is suspicious,Gil.",Erza said.

"But he said he knows you. Even he knows your full name,Erza Scarlet.",Gil said.

Erza walks towards him and because she is too curious,she opens the hooded man's hood immediately. And she sees..

"I'm back,Erza.",Jellal said while he smiling at her.

"Je…Je..llal..?",Erza is speechless yet she blushed because she just saw him,in front of her.

" Is that you…dad?",Gil said.

Jellal smiles to him but then,Erza slaps Jellal.

*PLAR!*

"Ngghh..",Jellal holds the pain of her slap,but much less painful when the last time Erza slapped him when he was possessed.

"You… you should not have to come back here.. You jerk.",Erza walks away and returns inside the house. Then she slams the door.

"Why dad? Why mom suddenly mad at you?",Gil said with curiousity.

"I think,I broke her heart when I was left her for almost 7 years. Well,let's go somewhere,Gil. I think she needs a time to be alone..",Jellal said.

"Okay. Is that slap was really hurt to you,dad?",Gil said.

"Nah. That was a little bit painful. But I had much more painful slap from your mom before. So don't worry.",Jellal said.

Inside the house,Erza has mixed feelings inside her. Mad but also happy. She cries and her tears from both of her eyes won't stop falling. She really missed him. But,it is really painful remembering what have Jellal done to her. Lied,left her alone. That is life. Struggling.

"Why..? I so hate him but.. I'm also still love him.. What's wrong with me..",Erza cries,confused by what just happened to her.

"Hey,dad. Because this is the first time I met you,can I ask you some questions?",Gil said.

"Sure. Whatever you want.",Jellal said.

"Okay. First,mom said that you lied to her before you left her. Can you tell me why?",Gil said.

"Hmm… Yes. I lied to her for almost a month. I lied about myself. But,I knew soon she will know that the real me was in the prison. I was caught by the council when I was returned from a job. I can't resisted it. So,I don't have any choices but to give myself to them. But,the consequence is that I must left here without her knowing. And then,without being recognized by the council army,I made a Thought Projection so at least I can be with her but not for so long. Because my magic power is decreasing day by day,the Thought Projection is in the end. It was fading and disappeared when I saved her from someone who wants to take you,Gil. And then,she realized that the real me was in the prison. So she mad at me. I lied to her.",Jellal said.

"You saved her from someone who wanted to take me? How come?",Gil said.

"You have a very special power,Gil. That's why they want to take your powers. But speaking of that,do you have a magic power?",Jellal said.

"Mmm.. I have. But I train it secretly from mom. Because she will mad if I do any of that.",Gil said.

"Well,what is your kind of magic?",Jellal said.

"I can summon this.",a sword suddenly appears from his hands.

"And I can launch this.",Gil shoots a light beam to a tree near him.

"That was so good,Gil. Do you know what is your mom magic power is?",Jellal said.

"I don't know. What is dad?",Gil said.

"She can equip her self an armor with it's weapon of course. But she owns lots of armor. It's really cool,I think.",Jellal said.

"Wow! I want to see her doing that. So I can summon weapon,because of mom?",Gil said.

"Yeahh.. Perhaps. Hehehe..",Jellal said.

"Well,what is your power then?",Gil said.

"My power.. Hmm.. Let's see if I still can do any of them..",Jellal launches several light beams,light balls,light arrows,and Grand Chariot simultaneously to the tree that Gil hit with his beam.

"AWESOME! You're so cool,dad!",Gil said.

"Hahahaha.. It was tiring after all. I think we should leave,because I think someone will recognize that we destroyed a tree here. C'mon,let's go back home."Jellal said.

"Okay.",they run as fast as they can to the house. But,when they're running,Gil asks something to Jellal.

"Dad,mom said you are a pervert. Is that right?",Gil said.

"Wha-what?! She said that?! Maybe your mom is a pervert. When I was talked to her friend,your mom likes to read perverts magazines.",Jellal said.

"Is that true? Oh,I'm so confused. Never mind it,dad.",Gil said.

When they arrived,Jellal knocks the door. Waiting for Erza to open it.

"Erza! Are you there? Please,open the door!",Jellal said.

The door opened. "Just go inside."

"Thanks,mom.",Gil said.

"Gil,eat your dinner,please. And you. I want to talk you,privately.",Erza said.

"Okay.",both of the blue haired boys reply her commands.

Jellal and Erza went to the room and then Erza asks him a question.

"How did you got out from the prison?",Erza said.

"The council released me. They caught the one who is the responsible at the Tower of Heaven.",Jellal said.

"You is the one who responsible for it.",Erza said.

"True. But they caught the one who made me to do it.",Jellal said.

"It can't be… ",Erza said.

"They caught a woman called Ultear Milkovich.",Jellal said.

"But how?",Erza said.

"About a year ago,my memories got back. I remember all. What have I done at the Tower of Heaven. What I do to Simon and tried to kill you for reviving Zeref. And I remember when we were slaves. And I remember I was brainwashed by that woman. The council knew because they saw all of my memories. Immediately after that,they searched Ultear everywhere. Until she was caught.",Jellal said.

"Hmph. Well,you can go downstairs now. Go eat your dinner.",Erza said.

"You still mad at me?",Jellal said.

"Yeah,of course! You disgust me.",Erza said.

"Well,if I give you this,will you smile at me?",Jellal shows her a little red box.

"What is this?",Erza said.

"Open it.",Erza opens the box and then she surprised and curious why he shows her that.

"Will you marry me,Erza Scarlet?",Jellal proposes her.

"Wh-what?",Erza blushing. Red like a tomato.

"Will you?",Erza smiles and then she giggles.

"Of course,Jellal. I do.",Erza hugs him and they make out on the bed with position Jellal is beneath her.

"When did you bought that ring?",Erza said.

"Before I met Gil. Hahaha..",Jellal said and they continue making out. Suddenly,the door opened.

"Mom. Dad. Do you gonna eat youuurr… Never mind! I just leave!",Gil runs downstairs hurriedly.

The next morning.

"Guys,Jellal is back!",Natsu said.

"What?! Jellal is back! Jellal!"all Fairy Tail members surprised and as usual they celebrate it. As the celebration is on the run,Erza sit at the bar with Mirajane talking to her.

"He's back,huh? You must be so happy,Erza.",Mirajane said.

"What could be more happier if I got this?",Erza shows her the ring Jellal gave to Erza last night.

"Is that…?",Mirajane surprised by seeing that.

"He proposed me,Mira!",Erza said.

"Waaaww.. Congratulations,Erza. When will the ceremony gonna be held?",Mirajane said.

"About a week. Just wait. Hahahahaha.. I'm so happy.",Erza said.

A week later..

"Erza Scarlet,will you accept Jellal Fernandes as your husband? Loving to your husband,and helping each other in both sad and happy?",thePastor said.

"I do.",Erza said.

"And you,Jellal Fernandes,will you accept Erza Scarlet as your wife? As the head of the family,support your family and loving your wife to the fullest?",the Pastor said.

"Yes,I do.",Jellal said.

"Now,I will declare you as husband and wife. You two may kiss.",the Pastor said.

Jellal suddenly grabs her and then he kisses her. The people in the church claps. Then,Jellal and Erza runs outside the church,Erza threw the bouquet and by a bike,Jellal and Erza leave the church with a big smile on their face.

**THE END**

**_Okay,guys. I know the wedding ceremony is kinda weird. But this is the end of the story. Huuuuhuuu! T_T Well,I want to say my biggest of the very biggest thank you to all of you guys for reading my story. And to be truth,I'm having so much fun writing this and I can't wait to write more. But,you can wait for a while because I'm gonna make another JelZa story again called,"Two Destined Stars". Hahahahaha.. I can't wait to write it. By the way,have you watched Fairy Tail Episode 154? OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! The kiss scene of Jellal and Erza. So epicly epic. Well,sadly they almost kissed but,at least their lips touch a little bit I think. Hahahahaha.. Oh,don't forget to leave me a review okay? Thank you so much,guys. Byeee!_**


End file.
